In Love Around the World
by bella-jesssssss
Summary: The story of Brooke Granger and her journey with the Bladebreakers through Europe and the love she finds along the way. Used to be "In Love In Europe" but I changed it because my story's leaving Europe now :P
1. The Trip

AN: First Beyblade fic. Just thought I'd give it a try. read and review to let me know what you think of it. i've taken some liberties with some of the episodes and some i changed or skipped. Don't own Beyblades or the characters.

* * *

Brooke, Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny and Kai were on a boat on their way to Russia for the next beyblading tournament. This was the third tournament they would have been in since beginning their journey.

Before I continue I think I should explain who Brooke is. She is Tyson's twin sister but they couldn't be any more opposite. She had light brown hair that went half way down her back. She has light blue eyes. She was confident but not cocky. She was nice but not an idiot.

At the moment Brooke was on the top deck by the pool lying on a pool bed sun baking in her light purple and white thick striped bikini. It was very relaxing to just lay there and forget about everything. She hadn't had an opportunity like this for a very long time. It had been one adventure after another with barely any time for rest. It was the tournament at home, then the Asian tournament and the American tournament. The only good thing about going to the Russian tournament was that they were going by boat instead of plane which meant more relaxation. The only problem about the boat was that Kenny gets sea sick.

Sure, she felt bad. She was sitting here relaxing while her brother was down stairs looking after him, but she felt like she needed this. Just then a tall figure came and a shadow fell over her.

"Dude," said Brooke. "You're blocking my sun!"

"Sorry," said a boy sitting on the next chair. "So where are you heading?"

Brooke got up leaning on her elbows and looked at the new guy before saying, "And how is that any of your business? I don't even know you."

"My name is Robert Jurgen," he replied. "What's yours?"

"Brooke Granger," said Brooke. "So where are you heading?"

"Home," Robert replied. "I'm actually going to head off now, but hopefully I'll see you again some time."

"Yeah," said Brooke as he got up to leave. "Hopefully."

Brooke looked as he left her before lying back down and trying to relax again.

"CANNON BALL!" came a voice she recognised.

"Max!" yelled Brooke. "You got me wet!"

"Sorry Brooke," Max called back. "I didn't mean to."

"Yeah, whatever," said Brooke.

Max climbed out of the pool and walked over to her grinning. Brooke groaned before sitting up properly and looked at him expectantly. He just looked at her smiling.

"What?" asked broke and he continued to just look at her and smile. "What?"

"Get up," said Max holding out his hand. "Please."

Brooke held out her hand to him and he pulled her to her feet. He was smiling at her mischievously. They had walked pretty close to the pool before he pushed her in. She broke the water to come back to the surface and splashed Max, who was standing there laughing his head off.

She jumped out of the pool and walked behind him. He didn't notice this because he was still laughing his head off. She pushed him in and jumped in after. Soon they were both in the pool laughing their heads off at each other.

"This is the most fun I've had in a long time," said Brooke smiling at Max.

"Yeah," said Max smiling. "I kind of noticed. You seem a bit isolated every now and then."

"I'm not isolated," said Brooke. "I'm just not included. I'm not a guy. I'm technically not part of the team. I don't fit in here. I don't even know why I came."

"Hey," said Max. "You shouldn't even think that. You are so a part of this team. You give us fashion advice," Brooke laughed at this comment. "I mean, we don't listen to you, but you always give us your opinion no matter what. And as for being a girl, big deal! We need someone like you to keep us all grounded. And you are so part of the team. You may not beyblade on the team, but it doesn't matter. You're always there for all of us no matter how horrible or bad tempered we're being. You do fit in with us. And as for why you came. You came because you wanted to travel. I remember you talking about it before we left."

"Well, when you say it like that," said Brooke.

They looked at each other and said nothing for a minute until Brooke smiled at him before dunking him under the water. He came up and splashed her.

"Argh," said Brooke covering her face while laughing.

"Hey Kenny," said Max waving.

Brooke turned around and saw Kenny and her brother standing next to the pool.

"Come in! The waters great!" said Max. "CANNON BALL!"

Max and Brooke climbed out of the pool and walked over to Kenny and Tyson. Kenny was looking at them both shocked and Tyson was looking disappointed.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going swimming?" asked Tyson. "I would've come!"

"Yeah, I didn't plan on actually swimming," said Brooke. "Max kind of pushed me in to the water and then I didn't have a whole lot of choice."

"Sure," said Tyson.

"I was sun baking," said Brooke. "Or at least, I was trying to. What's up with Kenny?"

"Yeah," said Tyson. "He's sea sick."

"Aww," said Brooke. "And, kind of eww."

"I thought swimming might help but..."

Just them Kenny looked like he was about to throw up and Brooke jumped backwards just to be safe.

"Well," said Max. "I'll show you a remedy that always settles my stomach."

Max quickly went to get changed and Brooke through a dress over her bikini. Then the three of them followed Max inside and found themselves outside a diner.

"Is that food I smell?" asked Tyson.

"Yep," Max replied. "This boat has a four star restaurant. Gourmet food is the answer to the problem."

"Good thinking Max," said Tyson. "I need a little fork and knife action."

Max and Tyson walked over to the door laughing as Kenny said, "Has this boat set sail for Stupidsville or what? But if you're hungry Ray said this ship has a cafeteria. Eat there. The service is faster. Ray's eager to hit the training circuit to and he wants to get going as soon as possible. He wouldn't waste time eating in this restaurant now would he?"

Max, Tyson and broke all looked at each other slightly confused before a new voice entered.

"I ate too much."

It was Ray.

"Hey," said Ray. "Are you guys going to eat to?"

"No," said Tyson. "Kenny's seasick."

"Seasick?" asked Ray. "Good thing you found me. I know just the thing to get him feeling better. Follow me."

So now the four of them followed Ray to another part of the ship. They walked into the game area. Inside were a lot of computer games and a beystadium where a lot of armature beybladers were practicing.

"Whoa," said Tyson awestruck. "Check it out. A games centre. Now this ship has got it going on."

"And how does this cure my seasickness?" Kenny asked Ray.

"Over here is the best part of the room," said Ray taking them across the room.

"A beyblade dish?" asked Kenny confused. "That's surprising."

"Why?' asked Max. "It shouldn't be."

"Beyblading is one of the most popular sports in the world," said Brooke.

"Yeah," said Tyson. "Like I said, this boat has got it going on."

They all watched the battle that was currently going on in the dish. At this point Brooke began to ignore what they were all talking about and was simply looking around the room to try and find something that would occupy her time for a while. When she came back to the conversation she heard Ray saying, "So what are we supposed to do?"

"You know what?" said Brooke. "I'm getting a bit bored of the endless beyblade training talk and since it doesn't involve me I think I'm going to go back to the pool. See you all later.

And with that Brooke turned around and walked out of the room. She headed back to where she had been sunbaking before and lay back down ready to relax again. It felt so good to relax and not have to worry about anything, only because it didn't happen every day.

While she was laying there she vaguely heard some kids talking about a beyblade match that was happening down in the games centre. It wasn't until she heard that it was someone from the Blade Breakers that she actually looked up.

"Oh no," Brooke said quietly. "Tyson."

She got up and headed back to the games centre but by the time she got there it was all over and Tyson and the others were nowhere to be seen. She decided to head back to her room and take a shower and get changed before she went to look for them. She was in such a daze as she walked that she ran into someone.

"I am so sorry," said Brooke barely glancing.

"That's quite alright," said a familiar voice.

She looked up properly to see Robert, the boy she'd met at the pool. He was smiling at her so she assumed that he wasn't angry that she'd walked straight into him.

"Are you going somewhere?" he asked.

"No," said Brooke. "Not really. Just getting changed."

"Then would you like to come to a party with me?" asked Robert.

"Well, umm," she began. "I don't know. I really should go and find my brother."

"Is he younger than you?" asked Robert.

"No," replied Brooke. "He's older, by a few hours."

"Then I think he can look after himself. Come with me."

"Where is this party?" asked Brooke.

"On the first class deck," replied Robert.

"Oh," said Brooke. "I'm flattered and everything, but I'm not a first class passenger. I mean, would I even be allowed in?"

"Of course you would," said Robert. "Especially since I'll be accompanying you."

"You're a first class passenger?" said Brooke slightly stunned.

"You sound surprised," said Robert. "I'm actually one of the richest men in all of Europe."

"No way!" said Brooke awestruck. "That is like, so cool! Not that money's everything. In fact I'm actually pretty poor. I mean enough to survive on comfortably and- I'm going to stop talking now."

Robert laughed at her. "You know, Brooke. You are one amusing girl. If you ever come to Germany you should come by and say hi. I'd appreciate it."

"Sure," said Brooke smiling.

"So," said Robert. "You never answered me. Will you come with me?"

"I am extremely flattered, but I'm going to have to say no. I'm exhausted and I really do need to go find the guys. But if I drop by Germany, I'll give you a call," said Brooke smiling.

"Of course," said Robert as he gave her a card. "That's my phone number and address. Keep in touch?"

"Umm, sure. I'll give you my number," said Brooke. "Do you have a pen?"

He handed her a pen and a piece of paper. She scrawled her mobile number onto it and gave the pen and the piece of paper back to him.

"Call me some time Robert."

With that she continued down the hall and down stairs to get to her room. She opened the door quickly and walked in shutting it right behind her. She breathed in heavily before heading towards her shower. She turned the taps on before removing her bikini and stepping in letting the water wash over her. It was the best feeling in the world right now and she felt like she was in heaven.

After she was done washing her hair she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She walked back into her room and got dressed in a lime green singlet shirt and a pair of white shorts. She slipped her sandals on and decided to go out and find the guys before heading out for dinner.

She finally found all of them on the top deck talking about strategies and the type of stuff she really didn't feel like discussing right now, but she went over to them anyway.

"Hey," said Brooke.

"Brooke, where have you been?' asked Tyson.

"Here, there," said Brooke casually. "Everywhere."

"Right," said Tyson.

"Please tell me you guys haven't eaten yet," said Brooke. "I'm so hungry."

"We haven't yet," said Max. "Let's go now!"

"But we were about to start the new training schedule!" said Kenny exasperated.

"Can't work on an empty stomach Chief," said Ray. "We've got to stay fuelled up and ready."

"Here, here!" said Tyson.

"So why are we still standing here?" asked Brooke. "Let's go eat."

They all walked down to the cafeteria which was pretty empty at the moment. The peek for dinner must have ended about an hour ago now. They grabbed something to eat and all sat down at one of the tables.

"What have you guys been doing since I left you?" asked Brooke curiously.

"I got in a beyblade battle," said Tyson.

"While he was supposed to be training," interrupted Kenny.

"That's not the point Kenny!" said Tyson. "That guy was awful. Brooke, there was this guy and he was destroying these kids beyblades and I had to do something. I couldn't just look and watch."

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you," said Brooke. "You're a very predictable person Tyson. You may want to work on that."

"Yeah," said Tyson sarcastically. "Because you're so unpredictable."

"Oh I don't know," said Brooke. "Every now and then I do things that surprise even me."

"Like the time you kissed Max in America right before his beyblade match?" asked Tyson.

"That was to prove that Emily liked him," said Brooke. "It didn't mean anything. Right Max?"

"No it didn't," said Max. "Though the look on my mum's face was priceless."

Brooke laughed. "I think it was because anyone could see it."

"Yeah," said Ray. "It was on the screen, so it was probably on TV as well."

"Really?" asked Brooke. "I didn't know that. I'm sorry Max. I must have really embarrassed you then. I didn't realise anyone else that wasn't there could watch."

"Don't worry about it," said Max.

"As long as there's nothing going on between you two," said Tyson suddenly.

"What do you mean?" asked Max.

"Last year I was going out with one of Tyson's friends," Brooke began. "He thought it was great. His friend was always over, they could always hang out. But then we broke up. He didn't come over anymore. He barely spoke to Tyson and then they pretty much never saw each other again. He doesn't want the same thing to happen again which is why we made an agreement to never go out with the others friends. Too much awkwardness."

They all sat there in silence for a moment. Before Brooke stood up all of a sudden.

"Where are you going?" asked Ray.

"I'm going to bed," said Brooke. "I'm pretty tired. I'll see all of you in the morning. Good night."

With that she turned and walked out of the cafeteria and walked towards her room. Again she wasn't paying attention to where she was going but she managed to not walk into anyone or anything on her way.

By the next morning she felt rejuvenated. She felt as though she could be active all day and wouldn't get tired. She came to the cafeteria by herself because she didn't wasn't to wait for the guys to get up. It was pretty much empty except for a familiar person sitting at a table by themself.

"Hey Robert," said Brooke walking over with her breakfast. "Mind if I sit there?"

"Of course not," said Robert. "Please do."

"You know, no offence or anything," Brooke began.

"I can tell there will be offence," said Robert smiling.

"How?" asked Brooke confused.

"By saying no offence it implies that there will in fact be offensiveness in what you are about to say."

"That is actually pretty smart," said Brooke. "what I was going to say is, if you're in first class and have so much money why on earth would you be eating down here? I mean, they must have better food for first class."

"They do," said Robert. "It's much better. But I was hoping to run into you again before you leave the ship. You never actually said when you were getting off and we're about to stop in England."

"We're heading to Russia for the Beyblading tournament."

"Sounds like fun."

"As lame as it sounds, it really is. Though I must admit, I'm here mostly because of all the great shopping places on the way."

"Well, most girls come to Europe for just that."

"I'll bet," said Brooke. "I've got to go now."

"Where?" asked Robert. "You can't possibly have to be somewhere this early."

"Yeah I do," said Brooke. "The weights room. I'm trying to stay fit and shopping doesn't really count as exercising so..."

"You don't strike me as the type that would go and work out in a gym," said Robert. "You seem more of a-"

"Of a what?" asked Brooke.

"You just don't look like the type that'd voluntarily go and do weights."

"Well sometimes I even surprise myself. See you around Robert."

Brooke got up and headed below deck to go to the weights room. There weren't many people there yet which was fine with her. She'd prefer to do this by herself then with lots of people gawking at her.

She stayed in there for a few hours before more people started to show up. She decided to leave then because she felt to exposed.

As she was leaving Max came running over to her.

"Hey Max," said Brooke smiling. "What's up?"

"We're all up deck and were wondering where you were," said Max. "You want to come?"

"Sure," Brooke said and she and Max went up to find Kenny, Ray and Kai there. Tyson, however was nowhere to be seen.

"Umm, where's Tyson?" asked Brooke.

"Probably still in bed," said Ray.

They heard someone yawning behind them and turned to see Tyson coming over.

"Sleep well, sleepy head?" asked Brooke.

"Yeah actually," said Tyson punching her lightly on the arm. "Are we there already?"

"No," said Kenny. "This is New Hampshire. It's half way there."

"Half way there?" asked Tyson looking down at the dock."Hey, it's Robert. Where's he going?"

"Wait," said Brooke suddenly. "You guys know Robert?

"Yeah," said Tyson. "He was the one that shredded all the beyblades and nearly destroyed Dragoon. If I hadn't pulled back Dragoon would be dust."

"Where do you think he's going?" asked Ray.

"Maybe he's going in town for breakfast," said Max. "He may have got sick of all the ship food."

"Maybe we should do the same," said Tyson.

"But we don't know when the ship is going to leave," said Kenny.

"It's not leaving for six hours," said a guy from behind them.

"That's more than enough time," said Ray. "Shall we go?"

Everyone agreed so they got off the boat and went out for breakfast. Over breakfast the guys told Brooke all about Tyson's battle with Robert and she was shocked by it. It didn't sound like the guy she had met on the boat, yet it was defiantly the same person.

They headed back to the dock and were all shocked to find the ship was no longer there. They all stood there with their mouths open looking absolutely flabbergasted.

"Where'd the ship go?" asked Brooke looking around at all of the guys. "Please tell me there's a ship there."

Brooke groaned when all of the guys shook their heads. Again they all stood in silence just looking at the place where the ship had been hoping that it would suddenly appear there.

"What are we supposed to do?" Max finally asked breaking the silence.

"Well, we have to get to Russia somehow," said Brooke. "Anyone got enough money to fly us to Russia?"

"No," said Ray. "Mr Dickenson payed for our boat tickets."

"So we're stuck here?" asked Tyson.

Again silence fell over the group as they all tried to think of some way to get out of London and to Russia. Finally Ray spoke up.

"I've got an idea. Follow me."

They all walked after Ray and found themself at the train station. They took the train to the centre of London.

"Where are we going Ray?" asked Brooke.

"To the BBA centre in England," said Ray. "They're here to help travelling beybladers like us. They're probably the only shot we have of reaching Mr Dickenson at the moment."

"Nice one," said Brooke smiling. "I can't believe I didn't think of that."

They all laughed, well, except Kai. They entered the BBA centre and walked up to the front desk where the receptionist was on the phone. They waited patiently until she finished and turned to them.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Ray. "We need to get in contact with Mr Dickenson. We're on our way to the Russian tournament and our boat left without us."

"That's a shame," said the receptionist sympathetically. "I'll see if I can get a hold of him. Wait here please."

She left the room and they all stood there in silence. Brooke couldn't stand being on her feet anymore so she took a seat on the couch.

"Hey!" said Tyson causing all of them to look over. "It's Robert."

Just then the receptionist came back and said, "We can't get a hold of Mr Dickenson at his residence. But we'll get you a hotel room while you're here until we can."

"Why is there a picture of Robert on the wall?" asked Tyson.

"He's the European beyblade champion," said the receptioist.

"So he's going to the Russian tournament?" aske Tyson.

"No," said the receptionist. "Here's the hotel innformation. You're already booked in. All you have to do is give them this slip and everything will be fine."

She was about to hand the piece of paper to Tyson when Brooke came and took it.

"I think I should hold onto that," she said. "Tyson might loose it. Thank you so much for everything," she said tothe receptionist. "Let's go guys."

The four guys followed brroke out of the BBA centre and along the road to the hotel they'd be staying at. Once they arrived Brooke took the piece of paper she'd be given by the receptionist to the person at the front desk. Soon they had one of the staff members take them up to their room.

"If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask," he sadi smiling and handing the key over.

"Thanks," said Brooke taking the key and smiling at him.

He smiled back at her before leaving the room. Brooke put the key on a bedside table before collapsing on one of the beds.

"So we can get Mr Dickenson to send us money and take a plane to Russia," Kenny was saying. "If we leave by Friday we'll arrive before the boat does."

"Or," Tyson began. "We could take the train."

"That sounds like you want to get there slower, not faster," said Kenny sounding slightly confused at Tyson's behaviour.

"I was just thinking," Tyson began. "If Robert is that powerful, what about all the other European beybladers? Robert's not even going to this tournament and he's and extremely powerful 

beyblader. What about the rest of Europe? We don't know how powerful the rest of the European beybladers are. Not all of the most powerful beybladers enter tournaments you know."

"So you want to like what?" aske Brooke. "Try to find the most powerful beybladers and let them beat you up or something?"

"I want to know what they're capable of," said Tyson. "I want to see the best Europe has to offer."

"That's a great idea," said Ray. "I agree wiht Tyson. What about the rest of you? Max? Kai? Brooke? Kenny?"

"I'm in," said Max.

"Whatever," said Kai.

"Well," said Kenny. "If everyone else says yes, there's not much I can do."

"I'm in," said Brooke. "Only if I can go shopping though. Europe has amazing clothing lines. In fact, I think I'm going to go shopping now. See you guys later."

Brooke grabbed a jacket and her bag before heading out the door and out of the hotel. She wandered down the street stopping every now and then to look in all the different botiques. When it started to get dark she decided it was time to head back to the hotel.

When she got back to the room she found the guys there all looking thoroughly miserable. She dumped her shopping onto one of the beds and sat down.

"What's up with you guys?" asked Brooke. "You all look awful."

"A guy swiped my beyblade," said Tyson.

"Oh my god," said Brooke. "Did you get it back?"

"Yeah, he did," said Ray. "Max and I tried to help, but Drigger and Draciel got a little tied up. Kai saved the day and all of us."

"Whatever," said Kai.

"Who was this guy?" asked Brooke.

"No idea," said Tyson. "But he said we'd see him again."

"Sounds kind of creepy," said Brooke. "I don't want to meet this guy."

"Don't worry," said Tyson putiing his arm around her shoulder. "I hope you never meet this guy."

"I'm kind of tired," said brroke. "I'm going to bed. Good night guys."

"Night," they all said as she left the room and went to her room.

The light was filttering through the blinds in her room. She rolled over to get the sunlight out of her eyes, but it was all for nothing. The door opened to reveal Tyson standing there with a huge grin on his face.

"Rise and shine sleepy head," Tyson said loudly.

Brooke groaned, "Isn't it a little early? I need to sleep!"

"No can do," said Tyson. "We're heading out in about an hour. Thought you might like to take a shower or something. We're leaving on the train."

"Sure," said Brooke. "Give me half an hour and I'll be ready to leave."

"Awesome," said Tyson. "See you soon."

He left her room and she lay back down before rolling over and deciding that she really should get up. She went to the bathroom and had a quick shower before getting dressed in one of her new outfits, a white mini skirt, a baby blue halter top and a pair of light brown wedge sandals. She brushed her hair and decided to leave it down for the day. She left the bathroom and came into the main room to find all of the guys ready to leave.

"Are we all ready," said Brooke.

"Yeah," said Max. "Let's get going."

"So," said Brooke. "Who's going to help me with my bag? It seems a whole lot heavier than yesterday morning."

"Here," said Kai. "I'll help you with it."

He took her bag and swang it over his shoulder and carried it all the way to the train for her. It was the nicest thing he'd ever done for her. He put it down on the train when they arrived.

"Thanks Kai," said Brooke. "That was really sweet of you."

"If you carried it we'd still be about fifteen minutes away," said Kai dismissing her thanks completely.

"Can't even handle a thank you," said Brooke smiling. "Don't worry about it. I don't need your acknowledgement."

Brooke sat down on a chair across from Max. Then she took a quick glance around the rest of the carriage.

"Why is the train so empty?" asked Brooke slowly. "We're the only one on the train."

"That's a little weird," said Ray coming over to them.

The train jerked to a sudden stop.

"Oww," said Brooke and Max in unison as their heads bumped.

Ray laughed as they both rubbed their heads where they bumped.

"Why did we stop?" asked Tyson.

"We stopped you," came a voice from the shadows.

They all turned around to see four dark figures standing just out of their range of vision. They all stepped forward into the light and walked over to them.

"Who are you?" asked Brooke.

"We are the dark bladers," one of them said. "And we challenge you to a battle."

"You challenge us?" asked Tyson. "Didn't we already prove that we can beat you? I think you should all just get up and leave. We don't want to start anything."

"No," said one of the other guys. The next thing they all new, kenny was in the midst of the dark bladers. "We have chosen the tall one as our challenger."

"Are you kidding?" asked Brooke. "Kai will kick your ass."

"Not me," said Kai sounding bored.

"Are you afraid?" one of the guys asked.

"I'm not afraid of you side show freaks," said Kai.

"So foolish," the dark blader said. "Your little friend is waiting for you to save him."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," said Kai. "Enjoy your home-cooked Kenny-burgers."

"Kai," Kenny called sounding desperate.

"I'll face you," said Ray. "I'm not going to let them take you Kenny. Lets beyblade."

Ray got out his beyblade and battled one of the dark bladers. He tossed a silver coin onto his beyblade and Drigger emitted a silver light. The bitbeasts from the dark bladers drew away and the dark bladers left leaving Kenny behind.

"Are you ok Kenny?" asked Brooke coming over to Kenny to check on him.

"I'm fine," said Kenny. "Now anyway. Thatnks Ray.

"No problem," said Ray. "Glad I could be some help."

"Shall we continue to...where ever it is we're going?" said Brooke.

"We're going to Paris," said Tyson.

"Oh my god!" said Brooke. "I've always wanted to go to Paris! Could I do shopping while we're there?"

"If you want to," said Tyson.

"Yeah, well the only reason I'm asking is because of that thing that just happened I really don't want to go shopping by myswelf for a little while," said Brooke. "You think one of you could come with me?"

"I'll go with you," said Ray. "Only 'cause I really don't think you should go out by yourself right now."

"Thanks Ray," said Brooke smiling. "At least one of you is nice."

"I've been shopping wiht you before," said Tyson. "We both know how that one ended up."

"Mm yeah," said Brooke remembering. "Not so good."

They got off the train in Paris and headed to a hotel to book a room and drop off all of their stuff. They all decided to go and see the sights, except for Kai who said he'd rather go and train. And Brooke said she'd rather stay at the hotel and relax after all the excitement of the day. So all the guys left the room and Brooke went upstairs to where the pool was so she could sun bake for a while.

She was just beginning to relax when her phone went off. She jumped before realising what it was and then grabbed it and answered.

"Hello?" Brooke asked into the phone.

"Hey Brooke!" came the voice of her best friend Selena. "What's happening? It's been so long since I heard from you. I was beginning to wonder if you even remembered about us little people back here in Tokyo."

"Course I remember you Selena!" said Brooke. "Quite a lot has been happening actually. But I want to know what's happening at home. You and Mitch?"

"Over," said Selena. "He cheated on me with Sally."

"Eww," said Brooke. "If he's going to cheat on you, he could've at least found someone better."

"I know," said Selena. "He left me for that ugly slut."

"He's not worth it then," said Brooke. "You need to move on and move up."

"Move up?" asked Selena. "What does that even mean?"

"Up on the food chain," said Brooke. "Go for basketball player. They're way cooler than baseball players. What about Cameron? He looked pretty into you last time I saw."

"Hmm, maybe I will," said Selena. "So what's going on in your love life? I mean, dude, you're travelling with five guys. Ok ones related to you so lets say four guys. Single. Hot."

"Have you seen the guys I'm travelling with?" asked Brooke.

"I saw you on the tv at the American tournament getting some lip locking action with Max Tate," said Selena. "It was all anyone at school could talk about! You're not telling me you two aren't together."

"Well, we're not," said Brooke. "I was making a point."

"What point?" asked Selena. "That you're a better kisser than whoever?"

"No," said Brooke. "That Emily has the hots for him. She was totally jealous."

"Who's Emily?" asked Selena.

"The girl on the All Stars," said Brooke.

"Her?" asked Selena. "She looks so, nerdy. You know, to say the least and everything. Anyway, where are you right now?"

"Right now? I'm in Paris," said Brooke.

"You're in Paris!" said Selena. "Dude, jealous. How long are you going to be there?"

"Yeah, I don't think we're staying for to long," said Brooke. "Tyson's on some wacked out mission to challenge Europe's best beybladers. We met this guy on the ship and he beat Tyson without breaking a sweat."

"Whoa," said Selena. "But hey, Paris. The city of love. I'm sure you'll be able to hook in wiht some hot French guy."

"Yeah, and then never see him again, sounds fun," said Brooke sarcastically.

"Would you like a drink madam," said one of the men that worked there.

"Oh," said Brooke. "Yes thank you. A glass of lemonade please."

"Who was that," asked Selena from the phone.

"One of the guys that works here," said Brooke. "I am not hooking up with some French guy."

"Alright," said Selena. "I get the point. Anyway, I've got to get going now. I'll call you another time, or you can call me. See you."

"Bye," said Brooke as she hang up the phone.

"Your lemonade," said the guy coming over with it. "If you need anything else just ask."

"Thanks," said Brooke laying back down and putting her sunglasses on.

When the sun was setting she decided to head back to the room to find the guys back from their sight seeing (or training in Kai's case).

"So what did you guys do today?" asked Brooke.

"The usual," said Tyson. "Sight seeing, met a new person who called us all rookies and did I metion that we battled the dark bladers again?"

"You're kidding right?" asked Brooke. "Again?"

"Yeah," said Tyson. "What did you do? Did you stay here all day?"

"I went up to the pool and sun baked," said Brooke. "And Selena called and we talked about what I was doing and what's happening back at home."

"What's happening at home?" asked Tyson.

"Well," said Brooke. "Apparently everyone thinks Max and I are a couple. I corrected it with Selena and she'll probablt tell everyone at school, so that rumor should be squashed soon. Mitch broke up with Selena for Sally."

"As interesting as this is," Tyson began. "It's not. I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Night," said Brooke.

Tyson went to bed and was shortly followed by Kenny, Ray and Kai. Max and Brooke stayed in the living area in silence.

Finally Max broke the silence, "People think we're a couple?"

"Yeah," said Brooke. "But I told Selena we're not and she'll probably be telling everyone at school as soon as she gets there. I mean, I love the girl, but she can't keep a secret. She's hopeless. I'm going to head to bed, Night Max."

"Night," said Max as Brooke headed to her room.

Brooke woke up late the next morning. However, when she came out to the kitchen it was to find most of the guys still there.

"Breakfast?" Ray said holding up the frying pan. "I'm making pancakes."

"Can't deny the pancakes," said Brooke smiling. "Two please."

"No problem," said Ray putting them on a plate and handing them over to her. "Enjoy."

"Thanks," siad Brooke yawning. "So waht are all of you up to today? Anything much planned? You know, cause someone promised to come shopping with me."

"Yeah ok," said Ray. "We'll go after breakfast. But I also want to go to a restaurant. We could go for lunch."

"Sounds perfect," said Brooke. "Let me get changed though. No way am I going shopping in Paris, in sweats. I'll be back in a minute."

Brooke got up leaving one pancake behind. She put on light cream short shorts, a light purple boob tube, and the sandals she's worn the day before.she picked up her purse and came back out smiling.

"What do you think?" she asked everyone present as she spun around to show them her outfit.

"It's nice," said Max.

"Awesome," said Brooke. "You ready to go then Ray?"

"Yeah," said Ray smiling. "Where to first?"

"I think we should do the shopping first," said Brooke. "We just ate so, after shopping we'll go for lunch. What do you think?"

"Sounds good," said Ray. "Let's go. Bye guys."

They left the hotel and headed into the heart of Paris to do some shopping. In fact, Brooke felt that Ray was a really good shopping partner. He was at least able to tell if an outfit was good or not unlike the rest of the guys.

"So did you get enough clothes?" asked Ray lookeing at the four bags she was holding.

"Maybe," said Brooke. "More shopping still to come. But maybe not in Paris. I don't really have that much money."

"You seem to have enough to afford all this," said Ray.

"Yeah well," Brooke began. "I didn't spend the money I've gotten from birthdays or allowance ever, so I have a bit of cash in my bank account."

"Not enough to get us to Russia?" asked Ray.

"Not all of us anyway," said Brooke. "Besides, this is better. I like the train taking to Russia. It means I get to do shopping along the way."

"Yeah," said Ray. "Well, I think it's time to go and eat. I'm starving. Shopping all morning sure did make me hungry."

Ray took her to a restaurant and they waited at the front to be sat. A waiter came over to them in less than a minute.

"Bonjour, ajourner pour deux ?" asked the waiter.

"Umm," said Ray.

"Oui s'il vous plaît," said Brooke.

The waiter smiled and said, "La droite cette façon," and lead them over to a table in the corner. "Pouvoir je prends votre ordre?"

"What are you in the mood for?" asked Brooke.

"You speak French?" asked Ray stunned.

"A little," said Brooke. "I like to learn new languages. I've studdied many of the European languages because I've always wanted to come here. Now what do you want?"

"Boudin noir," said Ray looking down the menu.

"Awesome," said Brooke before turning to the waiter and saying, "Nous aurons Boudin noir et Coq au vin et au dessert deux mousse de chocolat s'il vous plaît."

He nodded and headed into the kitchen. She turned back to Ray and smiled before saying, "You know, if you're going to another country, you should at least learn the basic language. Or at least how to order food."

"Sounds like you learnt a bit more than the basic language," said Ray.

"Yeah well," Brooke began. "How else am I supposed to talk to hot French men?"

"Nice Brooke," said Ray.

"I try my hardest," said Brooke as the waiter walked over with their food.

"Voici votre nourriture. S'il vous plaît apprécier," said the waiter.

"Merci," said Brooke as the waiter walked away.

"Oh my god," said Ray.

"It's not that bad," said Brooke. "The foods actually pretty-"

"Not the food," said Ray. "Him." Ray pointed at a picture behind her.

It showed a boy of about thirteen. He had lime green hair and was wearing a chef hat.

"Do you know him or something?" asked Brooke.

"We met him yesterday," said Ray. "He called us all rookies."

"Wow," said Brooke. "That sounds interesting. M'excuser," she said to a waiter. He stopped and looked at her. "Qui est ceci?"

"C'est-à-dire Oliver Polanski," said the waiter. "Il est un chef de cuisine professionnel ici."

"Merci," said Brooke and the waiter walked away. "He said that's Oliver Polanski and he's a master chef."

"Wow," said Ray.

They sat there and ate pretty much in silence while they ate their meal and dessert. It was the most delicious thing Brooke had ever tasted.

"I think we should go and find the others now," said Ray. "Knowing them, they could be getting into a lot of trouble right now."

"Then, lets go and find them," said Brooke getting up and paying for their meal.

She smiled at him and then they both left the restaurant in search of the familiar faces of their team mates.

* * *

AN:I'm not sure if the French is right cause i did on a traslater on the net. SUppose it doesn't really matter though. Reviews?


	2. The Boyfriend

It was a while before they managed to locate Tyson and the others. They found them in a park with Tyson beyblading against Oliver. Tyson seemed to be doing ok, at least until Oliver called out his bit beast. It was huge. A very large white unicorn. Tyson, however was refusing to give up. They were both using all of their energy to win and then both beyblades came out of the dish at the same time leaving the match in a draw. Brooke and Ray looked awestruck. Max, who had joined them during the mathc, was looking equally as shocked as they were. Kenny looked on in amazement from where he was standing with Tyson. Kai stood behind the tree not caring much about anything. Oliver looked shocked, amazed and confused all at the same time.

"No way," said one of the kids watching. "Unicolyon can't have lost. There must be a mistake."

"Unicolyon must have won," said another one of the kids.

"Silence," said Oliver looking angry. "Stop that nonsense."

Tyson walked over and picked up his beyblade. He looked at it saying, "Great fight," before facing Oliver and saying, "You are awesome."

"It was a magnificent match," said Oliver. "And a true tie. Anyone who can't accept that outcome doesn't know the beauty of beyblading.

"No I mean it," said Tyson as Kenny, Brooke, Ray and Max came over to him. "You're one of the best bladers I've ever met. I learned a lot from you. Are you going to the finals? What a battle that'd be."

"No," said Oliver. "I'm not going."

Brooke looked at him shocked before saying, "Why not? You're one of the best bladers I've ever seen. You'd be awesome."

"I'm not interested in a group battle," Oliver explained. "Besides, every one of us is already a world champion."

"Who is we?" asked Tyson.

"I'm refering to the four beybladers that represent Europe," said Oliver. "We've all mastered our bit beasts completely. Some of the others are better than I am."

"Wow," said Brooke awestruck.

"Even better?" asked Tyson stunned.

"Muchbetter," said Oliver. "Italy's champion is very strong. You'd like him. He's hilarious and you'd learn a lot if you challenged him."

"Let's go to Italy," siad Brooke. "Please. They've got so many clothing botiques there! I've always wanted to go."

Oliver laughed before continuing, "Anyway, my friends name is Enrique."

"Enrique?" asked Kenny. "I've heard of him! Isn't he the beyblader that defeated Cenotaph?"

"Yes," said Oliver looking at Kenny. "I'm impressed. You've really been doing your research haven't you. See you around guys."

He waved and was walking away from them

"Goodbye," all of them called after him.

"Thank you," Tyson called after him. Then Tyson looked at Kenny and said, "Well, he turned out to be pretty cool."

"Yes," said Kenny. "But I still don't like the way he beyblades. It seems unnecessarily cruel to me. If it's true bit beasts are sacred spirits then they need to be treated with respect."

"So," Ray began. "Where do we go from here?"

"We head for Italy," said Tyson.

"Yes," said Brooke smiling. "Thanks Tyson!"

"What?" asked Kenny ignoring Brooke's comment.

"Hey," said Tyson suddenly. "Where's Kai?"

"We don't know," said Max. "He said he had something important to do."

"We can't just leave for Italy without him," said Tyson.

"Of course we're not going to leave for Italy without him," said Brooke. "He's part of the team and he's the team captain. We kind of have to take him with us."

"He's probably around here somewhere," said Ray. "He's a pretty moody guy, but he hasn't let us down yet."

"That's true," said Max.

"Then we're off for Italy and Enrique," said Tyson.

"I'm worried," said Kenny.

"You're always worried," moaned Brooke. "You've got to loosen up a litlle."

"It's just, why is Oliver sending us to Italy?" asked Kenny.

"Brooke's right," said tyson. "You do worry to much. Besides we need to learn from the best bladers."

"Yeah," said Max. "The better the opponent we face, the better we become ourself."

"Yeah," said Tyson. "Exactly,"

"Then lets go for it," said Ray. "Italy is on the way to Russia...sort of."

"I get to go to Italy!" said Brooke excitedly.

"Then it's unanimous!" said Tyson excitedly.

Kenny groaned saying, "At this rate, we'll never get to the finals."

"Are you kidding," said Tyson. "We'll get there and we'll be the best at the championships. You'll see."

"As long as I get to go shopping," said Brooke. "All I want."

"Then how about while we find Enrique you go shopping. I mean if you want to go by yourself that is," said Tyson.

"I'll go by myself," said Brooke. "Don't want to distract all of you from, whatever."

"Is that your phone?" asked Max looking at her bag where music was coming from.

"Yes it is Maxxie boy," said Brooke. "Excuse me," she flipped opened her phone and said, "Hello?"

"Hey Brooke!" came an over enthusiastic voice from the other end.

"Selena! Hey," said Brooke.

"I thought I actually need day to day reports instead of that once in a blue moon thing we had going on," said Selena. "What did you do today?"

"I went shopping with Ray and then we went to lunch at this French restaurant," said Brooke. "Ray can't speak French so I had to do the talking."

"Are you and Ray a couple?" asked Selena.

"No way," said Brooke. "We're just friends. Waht is it wiht you thinking I'm going out with everyone."

"But he went shopping with you," said Selena. "Maybe he like you. Why else would a guy go shopping with a girl."

"He was doing me a favour," said Brooke as they all started to walk back to the hotel. "There were these really creepy guys that kept popping up all over the place. They scared me and I really didn't feel like wandering around Paris by myself after that. I mean we'd seen them here. Well I didn't but the guys did. It was yesterday while I was talking with you."

"Ohh," said Selena. "Lets focus on me now. So, I took your advice. So over Mitch. And you're so right about Cameron. I was watching him play basketball today and he was looking fine."

"Nice ass," said Brooke.

"Nice body," said Selena dreamily.

"Mm," said Brooke.

"Hey, back off," said Selena suddenly. "He's mine."

"Dude," said Brooke. "I was the one that suggested you go after him. And by the way, aren't you supposed to be at school, like, right now?"

"Yeah," said Selena. "I am at school. Study period. We don't have a teacher in the room so I thought I'd check up on you and make sure you weren't love sick or something."

"Sounds like you are," said Brooke laughing. "Anyway, I'm at the hotel now and I need to pack. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Not if I call you first," said Selena. "Laters."

"Bye," said Brooke.

"Who was that?" asked Tyson. "You two sure can talk a lot."

"It was Selena," said Brooke. "And of course we talk a lot. We're best friends and I haven't seen her in person in ages. I miss her so much. I have no girls to talk with here, so we've had to call each other every now and then to make sure we keep in touch wiht what's happening with the other."

"Sounds like a waste of money," said Tyson.

"That's easy for you to say," said Brooke. "All your friends are here. They're all guys which means I can't talk to them about certain things."

"Fair point," said Tyson. "Just don't spend to much money on phone calls."

"I won't," said Brooke smiling. "If you'll excuse me I'm going to go and get packed for Italy!"

"She seems excited," said Max looking as she left the room.

"She's wanted ot got o Italy forever," sai Tyson. "In fact, she's wanted to come to a lot of places in Europe forever. It's why she learnt so many languages."

"This is the life," said Tyson putting his hands behind his head. "Globetrotting through Europe, expenses payed."

"Guess that explains why we're in the back of a pick-up trusk," said Kenny's computer Dizzi.

"This is so gross," sai Brooke. "I can't believe we're going to Rome in the back of a pick-up truck. Ever heard of the bus? Or the train?"

"We don't exactly have a lot of money Brooke," said Tyson calmly. "And don't worry, no one you know will see us. We promise we won't tell any of your friends that you hitch hiked to Rome."

"Whatever."

"We're here kids," said the man driving the truck.

"Thanks for the lift sir," said Tyson as they got out. "Lets go find a place to stay for the night before we look for Enrique."

"Yeah," said Brooke. "Cause I need a shower."

They found a fairly nice place to stay that night. Brooke was in the shower as soon as they got up there. When she got out the guys were discussing what they should do first.

"I think we should just find this Enrique guy and challenge him," said Tyson. "That's why we came and I don't think we should waste any time with other things."

The others all nodded in agreement.

"Awesome," said Brooke so they knew she was in the room. "So while you guys go and attempt to find some kid I'm going to go shopping. See you all later."

She turned and left the room and building not speaking to anyone. She went into a few botiques as she walked down the main street. By the time she decided to get something to eat it was well past midday and had been two hours since she'd begun, she had three bags in each hand filled with clothes. She was just deciding where to eat when she saw one of the nicest dresses she'd seen anywhere. Her first thought was _can't hurt to try it on_. So she went inside to see how she'd look in it.

One of the assistants cam over to her saying, "Potrei aiutarla il wiht niente?" (which translates to 'May I help you with anything?')

"Amerei provare quel vestito per favore," said Brooke (I'd like to try on that dress please).

He led her over to one of the clothing racks and pulled off the drees in the display cabinet. He then proceeded to lead her to the changing rooms. He held the door open for her and gave her the dress. He left and she locked the door.

**She took off her black vest, white buttoned up shirt and jeans. She then pulled on the dusty blue dress. It was a halter dress and it also showed a bit of c****leavage. There were some blue sequins on the top half of the dress boardering her neck and chest. The dress fell just above her knees but it still looked like a formal kind of dress.** **She couldn't get a full view of how itactually looked in the changing room, so she unlocked the door and went to the mirror to see how she looked.** "**Penso che guardo stupendo su lei il bella," ('I think that dress looks amazing on you beautiful') came a voice from behind her.** "**Il Noboday ha chiesto il suo perve di opinione," ('Noboday asked for your opinion perve') said Brooke. "Why are Italian guys so rude," she continued to no one in particular.** "**It's not just Italian guys," he said. "I'm pretty positive a lot of guys are like this."** "**You speak english?" she asked shocked.** "**And so do you," he said smilng. "Many people around here do. But you never know who does until you talk to them."** "**Right," said Brooke.** "**Anyway," he continued. "That dress really does look nice on you. I think you should buy it."** "**As flattered as I am to be complimented by a stranger, I couldn't possibly spend so much money on a dress. I've still got to get to Russia."** "**I'll pay for it."** "**What? I just met you."** "**Yeah well, I reckon that dress was made for you and it'd be a crime if you didn't have it. Go take it off."** "**I don't need your charity. And I don't need this dress."** "**Ok," he said. "See you around."** "**Bye."** **Brooke walked back into the changing room she was in before and took off the dress she'd fallen in love with and put her clothes back on. She walked back out into the main store and the assistant came over to her, "Come sta esso?" (How was it)** "**Era bello," said Brooke. "Ma non lo posso si permettere forse. Ringraziarla nonostante." (It was beautiful. But I can't possibly afford it. Thank you though.)** **The assistant nodded and she left the shop. She sighed deeply before heading to a pizza restaurant. She ate by herself and knew that people kept staring at her. She didn't care though. She felt like being alone right now and found nothing wrong with it. She left the restaurant once she'd finished and headed back to the hotel before she was stopped.** "**Hey bella."** **It was the boy from the botique. Only now he was accompanied by two girls. He smiled at her and she couldn't help smiling back. His smile was infectious.** "**You forgot something," he said.** "**What?" she asked confused.** "**This," he said handing her a bag.** **She took it and opened it to find the dress she'd tried on back at the botique. She looked up at his shocked. "You bought this?"** "**Well, you have to have it now. It's not refundable and dresses don't really look good on me anyway. Just my little way of saying welcome to Italy."** "**I don't know what to say," said Brooke. "Thank you."** "**My pleasure," he said. "Now, I was wondering if you'd like to come with myself, Bianca and Rosetta."** "**You should come with us," said the girl with short red hair who was wearing a blue and dark blue striped shirt. "I'm Bianca by the way."** "**It'll be fun," said the other one who had to be Rosetta. She had long blonde hair and was wearing a pink dress.** "**It's very sweet of all of you but I should really go and find my friends. Maybe I'll see you around before I leave though."** "**Let's hope so," said the guy. "Ciao bella."** **And he walked away with on arm around each of the girls he was with.** **Brooke rolled her eyes and then saw Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Kenny sittin beside a water fountain. She walked over to them and said, "Hey guys."** "**Get much?" asked Tyson looking at the seven bags she was carrying.** "**Just a little," Brooke replied.** "**Any luck finding Enrique?"** "**We did find him," said Max. "But then he took off."** "**I've had it!" said Tyson angrily. "I'm going back to his house and I'm going to wait for him."** "**That sounds kind of stalkerish," said Brooke.** "**I don't care," said Tyson. "I need to battle him and prove that I'm the best."** "**Umm, Tyson?" said Kenny. "Good idea, but just take a look over there."** **They all turned around to see the guy that Brooke had just been talking with running after the two girls he had left with.** "**Hey," he called. "Ladies come on. I didn't mean it. Just wait a second. Oh please. I'm so sorry."** "**What do you know," said Tyson. "It's him."** "**That's Enrique?" asked Brooke.** "**Yeah," said Ray.** "**I'ma moron," he said running after them both. "I meant to say you were wicked pretty, not pretty wicked. Hey wait up! I'm still your special guy right?"** "**Like, as if," said Bianca and they both continued to walk away from him wihtout sparing a glance.** "**Hey girls, just wait," Enrique called after them. "How about I take you on my new yacht where we can buy clothes off the internet?"** "**No way," said Rosetta smiling at him.** "**That's right girls,": said Enrique smiling. "We can even have Chinese delivered on the boat if you want, straight from China."** **Tyson looked really angry all of a sudden. He began to walk over there while saying, "Hey lover boy!"** "**Tyson wait," called Kenny but to now avail.** **Tyson walked right in front of the three of them and pointed at Enrique, "Ok you. Put your money where your mouth is."** "**Huh?" said Enrique.** "**Come on man," said Tyson. "No more running away. I challenge you."** "**I forgot about you," said Enrique. "Sorry, I've got an important date."** "**Well, I'm not leaving until we start blading. Get the point money bags?"** "**Well, enjoy your stay," said Enrique. "Don't forget to buy a t-shirt. And remember to visit all the historic sights while I'll be on my yacht eating egg rolls."** "**Egg rolls?" said Bianca. "As if."** "**We only eat spring rolls Enrique-poo," said Rosetta.** "**Yo," said Tyson. "This is getting nauseating. Quit acting like a stuck up clown, ditch the girls and lets byblade!"** "**Tyson," said Kenny. "You've got to calm down."** "**Yeah," said Ray. "You're starting to freak out pal."** "**Hmm," said Tyson dismissively. "I prefer the term calm-challenged."** "**Lets get him," said Kenny.** "**Alright, you and Ray surround him," said Tyson.** "**Ok," said Max. "But what do we do once we have him surrounde Tyson?"** "**I don't know," said Tyson. "I'm just making this up as I go along. Just act tough."** "**This should be amusing," said Brooke to Kai who just made a noise in reply.** **Enrique was laughing, "Hey guys. The girls here are really excited to meet the new beybladers."** "**They are," said Tyson looking excited.** "**Focus Tyson," said Kenny. "Focus. Remember why we are here."** "**Oh man, you're right," said Tyson. "Enrique, no more playing around dude."** **He turned around to see Enrique walking awy wiht both of the girls saying, "I only have on life jacket. We'll have to share."** "**Hey," said Tyson. "Come back here."** "**For the last time," said Enrique. "Just beat it. If I have to choose between you and the girls, what do you think? Ciao."** "**To be honest," Brooke said. "I'd probably choose the girls."** "**It's you agin," said Enrique. "You're more than welcome to join us bella."** "**Mm, yeah. No thanks," said Brooke.** "**Bye then," he said walking away.** "**There he goes," said Tyson.** "**That was probably our last chance," said Kenny.** "**What are we going to do?" asked Max.** "**Don't be so disappointed you guys," said Tyson. "It's a trick. I just realised that Enrque-poo is probably afraid to face us."** **They all watched as Enrique stopped walking suddenly, "What?" he asked. "What did you say my little man?"** "**You heard me," said Tyson standing his ground.** "**Yeah," said Enrique turning around to look at them. "But I can't believe that you're serious. Well, you get your wish. It's time to beyblade. Have you got a name kid? Or do I have to beat a total stranger?"** "**Round here they call me Tyson."** "**Alright then Tyson, the beyblade battle is on tomorrow. High noon. The stadium. Be there and I'll teach you how a real beyblader wins. Your going to see what happens when the art of beyblading is refined over thousands of years and the final product is me."** "**I'll be there," said Tyson.** "**Can't wait to wipe the floor with you," said Enrique. "You haven't introduced yourself to me you know," he directed at Brooke. "I mean I feel like we're practically friends now."** "**My heart warms to you," said Brooke sarcastically. "My name's Brooke."** "**What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," said Enrique. "But I don't see why someone like you would even waste your time with these losers."** "**These losers happen to be my friends," said Brooke. "And that loser is my brother."** "**Gee, thanks Brooke," said Tyson. "We really appreciate your warm heartedness."** "**You know I don't mean it. Lets go back to the hotel. I'm tired."** "**Ok," said Max. "Lets go."** **The six of them walked away from Enrique and his friends to head back to their hotel. It was getting pretty close to dinner time now.** "**I need to use the phone," Brooke said as soon as they opened the door. She rushed in and pulled the phone off the hook. She quickly dialed in a number and waited patiently for someone to answer.** "**Hello?" came a voice from the other end.** "**Selena," said Brooke. "It's Brooke. You'll never guess what just happened!"** "**Mm," said Selena. "You're probably right. What?"** "**I just met one of the richest guys in Europe!" said Brooke. "He bought me a dress even though I told him not to. Anyway, the dress is gorgeous I'll show it to you when I get home. I think I'll wear it for the dance or something."** "**Who is this guy anyway?" asked Selena curiously.** "**Enrique," said Brooke. "Dunno his last name."** "**You like him," said Selena suddenly.** "**What?" said Brooke shocked. "No I don't."** "**Yeah you do," said Selenda. "Dude, I know you better than you know yourself. Even at this long distance. I can tell, just by the tone of your voice. You have to send me a picture."** "**I can't," said Brooke. "That'd involve asking him to stand still for one."** "**You could just take it while he's not looking," Selena suggested.** "**That seems stalkerish," said Brooke. "Besides, even if I did like him, which I don't, he already has a girlfriend. Actually, he has two girlfriends. And they're both so pretty. And they live here which means he can see them whenever he wants to and I don't like him! He's arrogant and rude and up himself."** "**Remember when you said the same thing about Adam?" asked Selena. "he had that girlfriend and he broke up with her for you. And then you two were going out the next day."** "**Well," said Brooke. "Look how well that one turned out. I am taking a break from guys. No more until I get home. I quit them."** "**Dude, you can't quit guys."** "**Watch me. I've got to go. I'm tired. I'll call you tomorrow ok? Or you can call me."** "**Ok. Later."** **Brooke hung up the phone before heading to her room and getting changed into her pyjamas. She fell into an uneasy sleep. By the morning it felt as though she'd barely slept because of all the times she'd woken up. However, she thought she'd have better luck relaxing if she got up and went for a jog. So she got changed into her sweats and went for a run. She wasn't exactly sure where she was going but she didn't care. If she got lost she'd just call the hotel and have one of the guys come and find her. She was in such a daze that she ran into someone.** "**Sono così spiacente," she said without looking up (I'm so sorry).** "**Nessuno problema bella. Mi domandavo se la vedrei ancora prima che io il beyblade suo fratello che è," said the person she'd run into ('No problem beautiful. I was wondering if I'd see you again before I beyblade your brother that is').** **She looked up to see none other than Enrique. He was grinning at her.** "**Not you again," she said groaning.** "**You're Italian's pretty good," he said conversationally ignoring her previous comment.** "**I studied Italian at school," said Brooke keen to leave. "I've got to go. I didn't tell the guys I was going out."** "**Right," said Enrique. "So will you be there when I beat your brother? Or are you going to stay at the hotel to avoid his humiliation?"** "**Have you ever stopped to consider why I maybe don't want to stay here and talk to you?" asked Brooke as Enrique suddenly looked shocked. "You're rude, up yourself, you don't seem to care about anyone but yourself and you flaunt your money around like your the king of the world, but news flash. You're not."** **The next thing she new he had pulled her close to him and his lips were touching hers. The only problem was, that she didn't care. In fact, she was enjoying it. At least until she realised completely what was happening. As soon as she came back to her senses she pushed him away from ** **her and slapped him across the face. He staggered for a second looking flabbergasted with his hand on his cheek where she'd slapped him.** "**You're feisty," said Enrique grinning. "I like it. Ciao bella."** **He turned around and walked away. She just stared after him with her mouth opening wondering how a guy could act like that. Then she stopped and thought about it. It had definetly been a good kiss. In fact she'd thoroughly enjoyed it. But his personality... then she snapped back and remembered sh'e been about to head back and turned around and ran back to the hotel they were staying at. When she got back all the guys were already outside and they looked pretty worried.** "**What's going on?" asked Brooke walking over to them.** "**There you are!" said Tyson running over to her and pulling her into a bone crunching hug. "Where were you? We've been looking for you! You weren't in any of the rooms!"** "**I forgot to leave a note didn't I?" asked Brooke and all of them nodded. "Sorry. I needed to go for a run. I didn't think I'd be gone long enoughfor you guys to worry anyway. And Tyson? You're strangling me."** "**Sorry," said Tyson as he let go of her. "Just, don't ever do it again! I was so worried. I thought maybe the dark bladers had got you or something."** "**Sorry," said Brooke. "Anyway, enough about me. What's for breakfast?"** "**There's some french toast on the plate," said Ray taking her inside. "It should still be pretty warm. And if it's not then you can just put it in the microwave."** "**Thanks Ray," said Brooke.** **She sat down at the table and began to eat. It wasn't warm but it wasn't cold either. In fact, it tasted delicious. But now that she thought about it, all of Ray's cooking tasted good. He was the only one out of all of the guys that she'd trust to cook for her.** **It was half past eleven when they decided they better head out for the stadium. Brooke was starting to feel nervous and embarassed. This was a fact that Ray seemed to have noticed. He at least noticed she was acting a bit different.** "**Are you ok?" asked Ray quietly.** "**What?" asked Brooke startled. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just a bit tired."** "**Right," said Ray but he didn't question her any further which she was grateful for.** "**Yo," said Ray when they arrived. "What is that thing?"** "**Hey guys," said Tyson. "Are we in the right place?"** "**Tell me this thing wasn't here yesterday, please," said Max.** "**Ok," said Ray. "This thing wasn't here yesterday."** "**You're the brains here Chief," said Tyson. "What is it?"** "**Well," Kenny began. "Well, if I'm not mistaken it looks like a scale model replica of the coliseum. The real coliseum was built almost two thousand years ago and it's still standing. It can hold up to fifty thousand spectators and they watch all kinds of games."** "**Kind of like an ancient beyblade arena," said Tyson.** "**Except these games were really dangerous," said Kenny. "Gladiators and lions and real battles. After a while the games were outlawed. The collasium was forgotten. But not to Enrique. He seems to want a real old fashioned beybattle."** "**I hope he's not planning on bringing any lions wiht him," said Max.** "**Or gladiators," Ray added. "Man, Enrique must be a reall big shot to have had this thing built."** "**More mind games," said Kai. "He's trying to intimidat. Looks like it's working."** "**Not a chance," said Tyson as he began to run inside. "This place better have a souviner stand." ** **They all ran after Tyson through a dark tunnel. The light wasn't to far away, so they new it wasn't to long. Tyson came out into a huge arena looking shocked. As the others were about to join him a metal door like in a prison came down leaving them out.** "**It's a trap," said Ray.** "**Tyson get out of there," Kenny said.** "**Ican't," said Tyson trying to lift it. "It won't budge."** "**Your friends are fine," came Enrique's voice. "I just don't want them sticking their noses into our battle."** "**Whoa," said Tyson looking at Enrique. "Nice get up you've got there."** "**This is an ancient Romans uniform," said Enrique. "It's been passed down to all the warriors in my family. And ever since it was first worn, it has never seen a defeat."** "**That is so cool," said Brooke to the guys she was standing wiht. "We should probably go into the stands."** **They all nodded and walked out to find the way to the stands so they could watch the battle. There were only two ther people in the stands when they got there; Bianca and Rosetta.** "**Hey it's you guys," said Bianca smiling at them all.** "**I hope this doesn't take too long," Rosetta complained. "Enrique-poo promised to take us on his yacht today.** **The five of them just looked at the two girls before sitting down to watch the battle. At the moment it looked pretty even. That was until Enrique called out his bit beast. It was huge.** "**It has two heads," said Brooke though she sounded unsure about it as though asking 'does it have two heads?'** "**It's ginormous," said Max in shock.** "**Dragoon looks like he's losing!" said Ray.** "**So Enrique," they heard Tyson say. "Ready to accept your first defeat?"** "**My first defeat?" asked Enrique as though it was laughable. "I don't think so. You see legand has it that some warriors were taught to fight poorly at the start, just to see their challengers moves. And now, I know yours. Did you really think that I, Enrique, would fall so quickly? Didn't you hear all those legends told about me?"** "**Yeah," said Kai. "They all said you never lose a challenge."** "**So now it seems like you're in big trouble Tyson," said Enrique. "'Cause Amphilyon doesn't like to be picked on. Not one bit. Do you Amphilyon?"** **His bit beast roared in agreement as Tyson said, "Bring it on."** "**Amphilyon attack!" called Enrique and his two headed bit beast went straight for Dragoon. It was clear from the look on his face that Tyson was just as shocked by this as all the others were.** "**Tyson's finished," said Kai. "There's nothing he can do against that bit beast."** "**Right ray of sunshine you are," said Brooke though she looked scared.** "**Not against an ancient power," Kai continued ignoring Brooke.** "**We've got to do something," said Max.** "**Yo, Tyson," Ray called. "Get out of there!"** "**No way guys," said Tyson. "I'm not going anywhere. It takes more than some fancy bit moves to scare me. This match isn't over yet. Hey Enrique! Did your ancestors ever teach you this move?"** **Dragoon went straight after Amphilyon and Enrique replied, "As a matter of fact they did. Got a new one for you. Hope you like it."** **His beyblade had split in two and were attacking Dragoon consistently. Tyson's beyblade came spinning over and looked as though it was about to stop. Amphilyon came directly for Tyson however Dragoon came out and stopped right in the way.** "**Dragoon," said Tyson. "You saved me. I thought I was bit beast pellet."** "**Are you ok Tyson?" asked Enrique.** "**Yep," Tyson replied. "Still in one piece."** "**Curses," said Enrque angrily. "His bit beast cares to much about him."** **There was a final bang, a cloud of dust and Dragoon had stopped spinning right in front of Tyson. He picked it up saying," Dragoon. Oh, Dragoon I'm so sorry."** "**Tyson?" Kenny asked unsure whether it was safe. When Tyson didn't reply he went straight up to Enrique.** "**And what can I do for you?" asked Enrique.** "**What would your ancestors say if they new your bit beast attacked a player?" asked Kenny.** "**Kenny," came Kai's voice. "Quit it. It's not his fault. You can't keep making excuses over and over again for Tyson't amateur moves."** "**Says you Kai," said Tyson as it began to rain down on them all. "I am no amateur."** "**Let's get out of here," said Max. "It's starting to rain."** "**Don't suppose any of you brought an umbrella?" Brooke asked. They all shook their heads. "Didn't think so."** **They watched Enrique, Bianca and Rosetta walking away. Enrique paused for a second and turned around, "I never wanted you to get hurt. That was not my intention. So to be fair, I offer you a rematch."** "**Come on Enrique-poo," said Rosetta. "We'll race you to the limo."** "**No fair," said Enrique walking away from the Blade Breakers. "You got a head start. Hey, how about we fly off to France for a little sun shine."** "**I'll get you next time Enrique!" Tyson yelled after him.** "**I don't think he can hear you anymore Tyson," said Brooke soothingly. "Lets go back to the hotel. It's raining!"** **They all walked back to the hotel staying under the shade as much as they possibly could. It was pouring even more than before by the time they got inside and they all looked like drowned rats.** "**Thank god I wasn't wearing my good clothes today," said Brooke as she removed her zip up jacket to reveal a light purple singlet shirt that was soaked liek the rest of her. "I'm having a shower. I'm so cold right now. I'll see you guys when I'm done."** "**Ok," said Ray.** **When she came back out they were all working on Tyson's beyblade. Not wanting to disturb them, she went into the kitchen deciding to make some dinner. If they'd been working on the beyblade the entire time she'd been away they must be hungry. She was and she'd barely done anything.** **It wasn't until she reached the fridge that she realised they had no food. Sighing heavily she picked up the phone and ordered a few pizza's for them all. They were there in less than an hour and they guys were overly grateful for the food.** "**What are you guys doing anyway?" asked Brooke.** "**We're tricking out Tyson's beyblade," Kenny said. "Making it even better than before. He'll be able to beat Enrique the next time they meet."** "**Wow," said Brooke. "Sounds like fun."** **Just as she said that her phone rang. She got it out of her bag and flipped it open to answer it.** "**Hello?" she said into the phone.** "**Hey," came a male voice.** "**Who is this?" she asked.** "**It's Adam," he said. "Look, you've been avoiding my calls for months."** "**Yeah," said Brooke. "And there's a reason for it. I don't want to speak to you. Not now, not ever! Especially not after the way that you treated me! After everything that you did to me how could you possibly excpect me to forgive you? Why can't you just accept the fact that we're not together anymore like a normal person! Don't call me again."** **She hang up the phone and looked as though she was about to burst into tears.** "**Brooke?" asked Tyson cautiously. "Are you ok? Who was that?"** "**I'm fine," said Brooke through a sob. "It was...no one. It doesn't matter. I'm goign to bed. I'll see you all in the morning."** **She went into her room and collapsed onto her bed. Those tears she'd been supressing out there came out and she didn't even try to stop them. After a while it felt as though she had no more tears left to cry. She wiped the remaining tears off her face and went into the bathroom to clean her face. She finally went to bed and fell into a troubled and uneasy sleep.** **The next mornig she still wasn't feeling that great so she decide she'd go for a walk and buy breakfast. She didn't want to force her bad mood onto any of the guys. She got changed into a summer dress and slipped her sandals on. She quietly left the hotel and went past Tyson who was working on his beyblade in the courtyard. She strolled down the street and found a small restaurant that she decided to go and eat at.** "**La tavola per un?" asked the waiter (Table for one).** "**Why not," said Brooke more to herself. The waiter looked at her strangely before she said, "Sì per favore."** **He led her to an outside table and gave her a menu.** "**Une ciance con le uova come un lato per favore," said Brooke smilng and handing the menu back (a waffle and eggs as a side please).** **The waiter wrote down her order and walked away to the kitchen. She sighed and then looked down at the table. A newspaper had been left there. She picked it up and flicked through it to see if there was anything interesting in it. She didn't find anything to intrest her within the first few page but then she got to the fashion section. She looked through it finding many things she'd love to buy but new she couldn't possibly afford.** **By the time she had finished with the paper the waiter had come back with her food. She smiled and thanked him. She folded the paper up and put it on the empty chair next to her. She picked up her knife and fork and began to eat.** "**Hey," she heard a familiar voice say behind her.** "**Oh no," Brooke moaned. "Not you again."** "**Doesn't know what she's talking about," the voice said to someone elses. "Can we sit there bella?"** "**No," said Brooke but the seat was taken anyway by Enrique.** "**Do you, like, live to make my life hell?" asked Brooke. "You're always there when I feel like shit."** "**Must be a coincidence," said Enrique. "Have you met my friend Oliver Polanski? He's the French champion."** "**Kind of," said Brooke. "Hi Oliver. I'm Brooke. We didn't get a formal introduction when I was in Paris. But you did meet some of my team. My brother Tyson and his friend Kenny."** "**I remember them," said Oliver taking a seat at the table. "How's he doing? Did he challenge Enrique?"** "**Yeah," said Enrique. "I beat him with no problems. Why are you out here all alone bella? You've got about five guys who could be with you right now."** "**I wanted to eat alone," said Brooke. "I didn't feel like socialising this morning."** "**Aww," said Enrique. "Too bad for them. You are excellent company."** "**What happened to your two lady friends?" asked Brooke in an attempt to change the conversation.** "**Yeah," said Enrique slowly. "I left them to come to breakfast with Oliver and they got all offended and said to never talk to them again. Go figure right?"** "**Right," said Brooke as her phone went off. "Excuse me for a second," she picked up her phone and answered it. "Hello?"** "**You can't avoid me forever Brooke," said the voice on the other side.** "**So what are you doing Adam?" asked Brooke angrily. "Borrowiing my friends phones so I'll pick up. Stop calling me. I never want to hear your voice again."** **Oliver and Enrique looked curiously at her. The Enrique suddenly had an idea. "Give the phone to me."** **He didn't even wait for her to reply. He took the phone out of her slack grip and said into it, "Who's this?"** "**Who's this?" asked Adam.** "**I'm Enrique Giancarlo," Enrique replied. "Now, could you please stop harassing Brooke. Being distressed does nothing for her beauty. And right now, she's really distressed. Just leave her alone and don't try to contact her ever again. Ciao."** **He closed the phone and handed it back to her smiling. She just looked at him stunned.** "**Ok," said Enrique. "You're kind of freaking me out right now. Did you not want me to do that or something? It just sounded like you didn't want to talk to that person and I thought I'd-"** **He was cut off mid-sentence. She pulled him towards her and was kissing him. He seemed stunned at first but soon took charge. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. They were both oblivious to anything around them until they heard some clear their throat really loudly.** **They broke apart to see Oliver sitting there. He looked a little amused by what had just happened but he didn't say anything about it. Instead he asked Brooke, "How are the waffles?"** "**They're really good," said Brooke breathlessly. "I have to go now. Bye."** "**Wait," said Enrique. "Don't go yet. Why don't you finish the rest of your breakfast and we'll walk you?"** "**Umm, ok," said Brooke. "But I'm nearly finished and you guys haven't even stated."** "**So?" said Enrique. "Our foods already on the way and we're really fast eaters."** "**Sure," said Brooke.** **She picked up her knife and fork as another waiter came over wiht Oliver's and Enrique's meal. They all started to eat and all finished at pretty much the same time.** "**So where are we going bella?" Enrique asked Brooke smiling. ** "**I don't think you want to come with me," said Brooke. "My brtoher's there and he wants to challenge you again and yeah."** "**I'm not afraid of your brother," said Enrique. "Besides I'd have to accept for there to even be another battle. What's that?"** **A noise was coming from the courtyard of the hotel. They all walked towards it and looked around the corner to see Tyson practicing.** **Brooke was about to walk around the corner towards them, but Enrique covered her mouth and pulled her back and he and oliver watched. Enrique removed his hand from her mouth when he was sure she wasn't going to yell.** "**What was that for?" she hissed in his ear.** "**We just want to watch for a second," said Enrique.** **They watched from around the corner for a while and hear Tyson say,"I'm ready to go challenge Enrique again."** "**You still won't beat me," said Enrique walking around the corner with Brooke and Oliver. "It has barely been a day and you think you can beat me just by tricking out your beyblade? Not a chance Tyson."** "**Maybe you'd like to put your beyblade where your mouth is," said Tyson.** "**Whatever," said Enrique. "I'm leaving now. Ciao."** "**Oh I get it," said Tyson. "Enrique doesn't want to face me cause he knows he'll lose."** "**You know what," siad Enrique. "I'll accept your challenge. But only to prove to you that I am the best blader in all of Rome. Come watch me Brooke? I'll need your support."** "**Tempting," said Brooke. "But my brother comes before you. Sorry."** "**I don't understand," said Kenny. "Why would you cheer for him Brooke?"** "**Don't stress about it Chief," said Brooke. "You'll get wrinkles and wrinkles are just not attractive at all. They're for like, old people."** "**You're not shallow," said Tyson sarcastically.** "**So, meet me at the stadium in two hours Tyson," sai Enrique interrupting their argument. "And I'll see you later right?" he directed at Brooke.** "**Sure," she said smiling. "You know, if we're still here and everything. If he beats you we may be leaving Rome. So..."** "**Leaving?" asked Enrique. "Whoa. That's the first I've ever had a girl say they're going to leave. It's a strange feeling. I don't want you to leave. We barely know each other yet."** "**I'm confused," said Tyson. "What's going on here?"** "**Nothing," said Brooke quickly. "We'll see you both in two hours then. See ya."** "**Right," said Oliver.** "**Bye bella," said Enrique. But he didn't stop there. He came right up to her and put both his hands around her waist and pulled her in until their lips were touching. She didn't fight it at all until she came back to her senses and remembered that her brother was watching. She pushed him away from her and he grinned back.** "**Umm, bye," said Brooke.** **Enrique and Oliver turned and left the courtyard together. Brooke turned around and caught Tyson's eye. He looked shocked and she wasn't sure she wanted to be the one to bring him back to reality.** "**I'm just gonna," said Brooke indicating the door. "Yeah."** **With that she left the courtyard and entered the hotel room. Max, Ray and Kai were all in there. She nodded in acknowledgement before sitting down at the round table just outside the kitchen.** "**Selena called," said Max. "She wants you to call her back as soon as you can."** "**Why didn't she call me on my phone?" asked Brooke.** "**I don't know," said Max. "Maybe it's cheaper to call the hotel or something."** "**Thanks Max," said Brooke as she picked up the hotel phone and dialled in Selena's number. She waited a few seconds before selena answered.** "**Hello?" came Selena's voice.** "**Selena, he's calling me," said Brooke without delay.** "**Who is?" asked Selena sounding confused.** "**Adam," said Brooke. "He keeps borrowing other people's phone so I'll answer. And it's working. I don't know what to do anymore. I can never tell if it's him or not."** "**Change your number or something," suggested Selena.** "**But then how would you call me?" asked Brooke.** "**Mm, good point," said Selena. "I dunno then. I can get Cameron and the basketball team to put him in the hospital and tehn he can't call you."** **Brooke laughed, "Agressive much?"** "**Just a little," said Selena. "By the way, that's why I called you. Cameron and I are together now."** "**Aww," said Brooke. "I'm so happy for you. I can match make from a distance now. Your welcome.** "**Thank you so much," said Selena. "If it wasn't for what you said I would have never even considered him, and he's so nice and sweet and he gives me space when I need it. He's perfect."** "**I'm glad," said Brooke.** "**Now," said Selena. "You have to let me match make for you. I think you'd suit Max or Ray the best out of the guys you're with.** "**I don't need to be set up," said Brooke. "I think I may have found someone."** "**Really?" asked Selena curiously. "What's he like. Tell me everything."** "**He's a bit up himself, but he can be so sweet at times," said Brooke.** "**Yeah," said Selena. "Now get to the good stuff. What's his name? How old is he? Where's he from? Is it going to be long distance? How far have you two gone?"** "**His name is Enrique," Brooke began.** "**Is that the guy you were telling me about the other day?" asked Selena.** "**Yeah," said Brooke.** "**He's the one you said had two girlfriends," said Selena. "Please tell em you're not number three."** "**Of course not," said Brooke. "They're both out of the picture now. Anyway, moving on. He's fourteen or so-"** "**You don't know how old he is?" aske Selena.** "**Not exactly," said Brooke. "But he doesn't look too much older than me.he is from Rome so ther'll be the long distance thing. And we haven't gone very far. It kinda only started this morning. We've done hand holding, hugging, kissing."** "**Nice," said Selena. "He a good kisser?"** "**The best I've ever had," said Brooke dreamily. "I've got to go. Tyson challenged him to another beyblade battle and I want to go and watch."** "**Mm," said Selena. "Who are you cheering for then? Tough decision there babe."** "**Yeah," said Brooke. "I'm thinking of not cheering and just watching. I am not going to take sides in this match."** "**Ok," said Selena. "Talk to you some other time then. Bye."** "**Bye," said Brooke. She turned to face the guys who were sitting watching the news. "Anything happening?"** "**No," Kai replied. "Nothing important anyway."** "**Brooke?" came Tyson's voice. "There's someone here for you."** **Brooke looked confused but went outside anyway to see who it was. She opened her mouth in shock. It was a limo. And standing in front of it was a man in a suit.** "**Good evening Miss Granger," he said in perfect english. "My name is Piddlesworth and I have been sent here by Master Giancarlo to take you and your friends to the beyblade stadium."** "**Ah ha," said Brooke. "Alright. Let me get changed first."** **She went back into the hotel and went straight into her room. She puton a white mini skirt, a light blue shirt, a dark blue denim jacket and her wedge sandals on. She then came out into the living room and said, "We're going now. The limo has arrived."** "**What limo?" asked Max.** "**The one that was sent to take us to Enrique's beyblade stadium," said Brooke. "Hurry up or you'll have to walk."** **They all ran outside and got into the limo. In no time at all they were outside Enrique's giant coliseum. They went inside; Tyson into the tunnel that would lead him to the stadium while Brooke led Max, Ray, Kai and Kenny into the stands where they found Oliver sitting to watch.** "**Hey guys," said Oliver smiling.** "**Hey Oliver," Brooke replied.** **The battle started out the same as it had the previous day. Amphilyon was dominating over Dragoon. It looked as though the outcome would be the same. But then Dragoon weaved between the two heads of Amphilyon causing its heads to bash together and get angry at each other.** "**His plans really working," said Max.** "**Just keep it up Tyson and pretty soon those bit beasts heads won't even know which way is up," Ray called out.** "**Tyson gives us enough headaches," said Kenny. "I'm just glad to see that he can dish them out to others too."** "**Headbutts aren't pretty," said Dizzi, Kenny's laptop. "Especially when you give them to yourself."** "**No kidding," said Brooke. "Ouch."** "**I thought you weren't taking sides," said Oliver.** "**I'm not," said Brooke. "Just stating the obvious."** "**Take him down Tyson," Max yelled.** "**You can do it buddy," said Kenny.** "**Chief said if you win, he'll take us out for a round of ice cold gelato!" Max called.** "**Max," said Kenny annoyed. "I like italian ice cream as much as the next person but I never said I'd pay."** "**Tisk, tisk," said Dizzi. "So cheap."** "**Stop fighting," said Enrique furiously. "If you don't stop that right now I'll grind you into powder!"** **Amphilyon roared with rage and decided to go for Enrique instead.** "**Stop this at once Amphilyon," said Enrique though he sounded really scared now.** "**You can't stop a bit beast that's out of control," said Oliver.** "**Dragoon," called Tyson. "Stop Amphilyon."** **Dragoon went in the way causing Amphilyon to miss Enrique. Amphilyon wrapped himself around Dragoon so he couldn't move.** "**Tyson," Kai called from the stands. "Get Dragoon to go up."** "**Dragoon," said Tyson. "Go up as high as you can go!"** "**He'll never get him up high enough," said Oliver.** **Dragoon launched himself into the air with Amphilyon still wrapped around him. The higher Dragoon managed to go the looser the grip Amphilyon had on him until Amphilyon dropped to the ground. Tyson then had his beyblade finish the job knockin Enrique's blade which stopped spinning.** **Enrique looked at it in shock. Oliver had the same sort of expression on his face where he was sitting in the stands.** **They all got up and met outside the stadium. Brooke ran up to Tyson and hugged him. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around before returning her to the ground.** "**You did it Tyson," said Brooke. "You actually did it."** "**She wiht so little faith," said Tyson.** "**I had complete faith in you," said Brooke.** "**All your hard work and determination payed off," said Kenny.** "**This is a big day for us Blade Breakers," Max said.** "**And," Kenny continued. "IT's the first time we've beaten one of these European bladers."** "**Yeah, that is a big deal," said Tyson happily. "This calls for celebration. A round of gelato on Kenny's dime. I hope you brought your wallet."** "**I never said I'd pay for anything," said Kenny.** "**Dizzi's right," said Tyson. "You are cheap."** "**Listen, Max is the one that started this rumour," said Kenny. "He's the one that should pay."** "**Hey, don't blame your cheapness on Max, Kenny," said Tyson.** **In the distance Oliver was saying to Enrique, "I hate to admit that any of those goofballs are actually any good but Amphylion was tamed and that's a major defeat. Action talks and losers walk and Tyson was the amn of action this time."** "**And that makes me the loser," said Enrique bitterly. "And that's definetly not a position I'm used to being in Oliver. No way."** "**Just don't expect me to cry for you," said Oliver.** **Enrique and Oliver walked over to where the Bladebreakers were standing and Enrique said, "Tyson."** "**Enrique, Oliver," said Tyson. "Didn't expect to see you guys so soon."** "**Don't go thinking you're spsecial until you've defeated the guy that I think is the best blader in Europe," said Enrique. "Robert. Ever heard of him?"** "**I have," said Brooke. "I talked to him on the boat. He seemed really nice. Least he was to me. Tyson didn't get along with him very well."** "**So, yes," Tyson said. "Our paths have crossed."** "**Good luck against him," said Oliver.** "**Gee thanks," said Max.** "**Don't worry about us," Tyson added.** "**Everyone thought Enrique was unbeatable, but he wasn't," said Kenny.** "**So Robert, you better watch out," said Tyson.** "**That's for sure," Kenny added. "Our trip through Europe is shaking up the status quo."** "**Right," said Tyson. "And we're not finished yet. We can do it guys!"** "**I'm not getting any sympathy here," said Enrique looking pointedly at Brooke. "Come on Brooke. That was my first loss ever. Little sympathy?"** **Brooke laughed, "No way. Learn to take it like a man. I did."** "**I feel the sympathy rushing towards me," said Enrique. "What kind of girlfriend are you? I got rid of your crazy ex and you can't even offer sympathy?"** "**Aww, I'm sorry," said Brooke walking over to him and hugging him. "I'm just not to comfortable getting to physical with anyone right now."** "**How physical are you willing to go?" asked Enrique.** "**As physical as we've already gone," said Brooke. "It's just who I am. I want to wait until I'm with the person I want to be with. I haven't known you long enough to know if you're that person."** "**Wow," said Enrique. "You know what I like about you?" he asked and when she shook her head he said, "You're different. To any of the girls I've been with. You're funny. You don't like me because I'm rich. I don't have to pretend to be someone I'm not around you. I don't even have to try and impress you. I just lost and you're still here with me."** "**That is incredibly sweet," said Brooke. "But now I feel like I have to tell you what I like about you. Let's see... I like the way you bought me that dress even though I told you not to. I liked running into you all over Rome. I liked the way I'd insult you and you'd think of some witty thing to retort with. I especially liked the way you told my ex to leave me alone."** "**Are they going out?" Ray whispered to Tyson.** "**Yeah," said Tyson. "But I think it only just became official."** "**Should we maybe not watch?" asked Max as Brooke and Enrique began to make out right in front of them.** "**Yeah," said Tyson. "Let's just turn around. That's a sight I don't need to see."** **They finally broke apart and they all took Enrique's limo to the hotel so that they could pack up all of their stuff.** "**You've been living here?" asked Enrique as he helped Brooke pack up her sheets. "Cause it's kinda, umm, nice?" he tried.** "**It's not much," said Brooke. "I know. But it's all we could afford. We're not all rich you know."** "**Do you want me to carry this?" Enrique asked pointing at her bag.** "**Yes please," said Brooke. "It's starting to get really heavy."** **He walked over and picked up her bag and nearly fell over because of the weight. He staggered slightly as he lifted it again and pretty much dragged it out of the room. She followed him out and they all got back in the limo and headed for the airport.** "**So, where is Robert?" asked Tyson.** "**Germany," Oliver replied.** "**Right," said Tyson. "And we're taking a plane?"** "**Nope," said Oliver. "We're going by blimp."** **He pointed at the large balloon that was right in front of them. Tehy all exchanged looks beofre heading on. Enrique and Oliver sat at the front to steer the blimp because they were the only ones there that knew how to.** **The rest of them took a seat in the middle as they became air borne. After a while it began to rain and the Bladebreakers at least felt uneasy about flying in a storm.** "**Hey guys are we almost there?" asked Kenny. "Cause I'm not feeling so good."** "**Come on Chief suck it up," said Tyson. "We just hit a little turblance."** "**Something tells me I shouldn't have had that burito," Kenny said.** "**Are you going to be sick?" asked Brooke. "Because if you are, could you warn me first? I'm no good with sick people."** "**Sure,' said Kenny sarcastically.** "**Boy," said Enrique. "It's really coming down. But we'll get there no problem right Oliver?"** "**Yeah sure," Oliver agreed.** "**That does it," said Tyson. "Call me crazy, but riding in a balloon through a lightning storm can't be good for your health!"** "**Lets all just hope this thing isn't filled with hydrogen," Ray added.** "**Put this thing down!" said Kenny. "My stomach can't take much more of this."** "**You got it Chief," said Oliver cheerfully. "We'll be there in five minutes. So just sit back and enjoy the ride."** "**And I'm pretty sure that once we touch down Robert will look after you," said Enrique. ** "**I sure hope so," said Tyson.** "**I think you're going to like Robert," said Enrique. "Once you get to know him. He's one sweet blader."** "**Check it out," said Max. "That's one freaky looking castle."** "**It looks so creepy," said Brooke.** "**That's Robert's family mansion," Oliver told them.** "**I sure hope you didn't mix up Robert's castle wiht Count Dracula's," said Tyson.** "**It's really Robert's castle," Oliver insisted. "It's been in his family for generations."** **Oliver prepared the blimp to land on top of one of the highest towers where they could see a light. He was saying, "Please put your trays in the upright position, seat backs forward and ensure your seatbelts are fastened for landing. And thank you for flying 'Air Ollie'."** **The blimp landed on the tower and they all got out to be met by someone who must have worked for Robert. ** "**Master Oliver," he said. "Master Enrique. What a suprise. We weren't expecting you."** "**Hey Gustov," said Oliver. "Long time no see."** "**Yeah," Enrique agreed. "Is Robert in?"** "**Indeed he is," said Gustov. "I'm sure he'll be excited to see you. Follow me gentlemen," he led them down a spiral staircase. "It is rather a suprise you coming all ths way. Especially in these conditions."** "**Hey don't sweat it Gustov," said Enrique. "Robert knows we're coming. I called and said there's someone he should meet."** "**Aww shucks," said Tyson faking modesty. "The names Tyson."** "**I'm sorry master but we have no need of kitchen help," Gustov said.** "**Hey," said Brooke coming down the stairs.** "**Calm down Brooke," said enrique as he pulled her towards him with her back against his front.** "**He's not here for a job," said Oliver. "None of them are."** "**Hey dude, get bent," said Tyson to Gustov.** "**We brought him here to see Robert cause he's an awesome beyblader," said Enrique.** "**They're on their way to battle in the world championships," Oliver continued. "So we thought it was a great idea for us to stop by. We don't mean to impose. We just thought Robert would like to see him again."** "**Right," said Gustov. "Please forgive me."** "**I'm not sure I can," said Brooke.** "**Who is this charming young lady?" aske Gustov eyeing Brooke.** "**Enrique's new girlfriend," Oliver explained. "Though they haven't been going out for very long. But I honestly think she'll last longer than the others. Unless he does something stupid."** "**Of course sir. Follow me," Gustov said leading the down the stairs.** "**Come on," Enrique whispered to Brooke. "And don't worry about him. He has to like you cause I like you."** "**Really?" asked Brooke.** "**Absolutely," said Enrique. "I mean, he can hate you, he just can't show it."** **She laughed at him and they walked hand in hand down the amny corridors until they entered a room. It was a long room with a long table in the middle surrounded by chairs. They all took a seat. On one side of the table (from the top to bottom) sat Max, Ray, Tyson, Kenny and Kai. On the other side sat Enrique and Brooke. Oliver was sitting at the head of the table.** "**Ah," said Oliver as he took a sip of his drink. "Scented jasmine. I don't know how you do it Gustov, but you make the best cup of tea anywhere."** "**It's a special blend," said Gustov. "It's alson Master Robert's favourite."** "**Where is Robert?" asked Enrique curiously.** "**The master is currently occupied with other matters," said Gustov casually.** "**Could you translate that?" asked Oliver. "Or are you saying he's got another visitor here alreay?"** "**Mhmm," said Gustov. "I'm under strict orders that the master is not to be disturbed under any circumstances. However, since you've come all this way I suppose we can make an exception. If you'll excuse me." He bowed himself out.** "**I hope it doesn't take too long," said Kenny.** "**Yeah me too," Max concurred.** "**Thanks a lot Gustov," said Enrique.** "**I guess we wait," said Oliver facing the rest of them. "I'm sure Robert will be down in no time at all."** " **Oh great. Whenever you're ready Master Robert," said Tyson angrily. "If it was some rich kid he'd be down here in no time at all." ** "**Tyson," said Brooke. "They're rich and he's not down."** **They all sat in silence for a while longer. Or at least most of them were sitting in silence. Tyson kept tapping his feet.** "**Come on already," Tyson complained. "What's taking so long? This is a total waste of my time."** "**Hey," said Max. "Relax. It's only been an hour."** "**I get it," said Tyson. "Master Robert's probably scared to see me again because he's scared I'll whoop him."** "**I, umm, kind of doubt that," said Kenny. "But you won't stand a chance because from all the stats I've got, he's the best blader around."** **Tyson laughed, "You and your stats Chief."** "**You guys, I hate to change the subject, but whoever's up there must be important," said Kenny. "Otherwise I can't imagine anyone taking so long."** "**IT's no big deal," said Enrique. "He does this to us all the time. I guess it's just part of being a busy guy."** "**Not that we would know," said Oliver and they both laughed.** "**Nuts," said Tyson getting to his feet. "I've had enough of this!"** "**Where do you think you're going?" asked Kai as Tyson strode past Ray and Max.** "**To find him," said Tyson. "I don't care who he is! He's not going to snub me."** "**Go sit down," said Kai. "You're just going to get lost."** "**Give me a break. He's just stalling, that's all. And I'm tired of being treated like some dirt bag," said Tyson.** "**But Tyson," Kenny began.** "**I'm out of here," said Tyson leaving the room.** "**He's going to get lost," Brooke complained.** "**Probably," said Enrique. "Don't worry about it though. We'll find him eventually."** **Gustov came back in a few minutes later.** "**Well?" asked Oliver.** "**Follow me," said Gustov.** **He led them up through the house to a room on the level above. He left them for a moment to enter the room before gesturing for them all to follow. Tehy walked in the room to find Robert sitting in front of a chess board with another boy sitting across from him.** "**Oliver and Enrique," said Robert. "Good, you've made it."** "**We didn't have anything better to do so we thought we'd pop in and bring a couple of friends with us," said Oliver.** "**Sorry for just barging in," said Enrique. "We didn't know you had company. But it's no big deal. It's only Johnny."** "**Brooke?" asked Robert. "Is that you?"** "**Hi Robert," said Brooke. "Nice to know I made an impression on you."** "**I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever call me," said Robert. "But I see you haven't because you've been spending your time with these two. At least your keeping good company."** "**Oh, forgive me," said Oliver to the Bladebreakers. "Let me introduce you. Don't let the tough guy image fool you. Meet Johnny McGregor."** "**The Johnny McGregor?" asked Kenny awestruck. "Of the royal famous McGregor clan of the high lands?"** "**Johnny you've got a fan," said Oliver.** "**Like I care," said Johnny. "I don't have time for little people."** "**You're being very rude you know," said Brooke angrily. "He was just being polite."** "**Yeah listen up princess," said Johnny. "I don't know you, ok? And I don't care about yours or any of their opinions. Got it?"** "**Why you," said Brooke starting towards him.** "**Whoa," said Enriquen holding her back. "Calm down bella. Johnny, this is Brooke. She's my girlfriend and I'd appreciate it if you could be a little nicer to her. She has a very firery temper."** "**Hey," said Brooke looking offended.** "**Don't worry bella," said Enrique winking. "That's what I like about you."** "**What in the world are they doing here any way?" asked Johnny.** "**I think maybe we should go guys," said Kenny.** "**He's probaly just kidding Chief," said Max.** "**Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," came a voice from the fire place. "Where does this thing end?"** **Tyson came shooting out of the fire place and they all watched as he put out the fire on him out with his hat.** "**Tyson where have you been?" asked Kenny. "I've been worried sick about you."** "**Hey," said Max. "Are you ok bud?"** "**Yeah I'm fine," said Tyson getting to his feet and walking over to Robert. "Finally, we meet again Robert."** "**I'm sorry?" asked Robert. "Do I know you?"** "**Have you lost it or what? Take a good look at me. And then tell me to my face that you don't know who I am."** "**I'm afraid I don't have a clue."** "**Tyson. From teh ship."** "**I'm sorry, but it's still not ringing a bell. The only person I remember meeting on the ship is Brooke. Wait a minute. Did we battle and you came out the loser?"** "**Allow me to fill in the blanks ok?" Oliver offered.** **They all heade back down stairs into the large room they'd been in before.** "**So let me get this straight Oliver," said Robert slowly. "When you mentioned you were coming here with driends, the friends you were talking about is them? Is that right?"** "**Do you know how much trouble we went through just to get to this place?" Tyson asked sounding furious. "And then you keep us waiting. I nearly got scalped by a guillotine and then I pretty near bit it sliding down a chimney!"** "**Very interesting," said Robert. "I must remember to reset the guillotine for next time. It usually works. You're very lucky," said Robert.** "**Why you!" said Tyson angrily.** "**Oliver mentioned he was bringing over an expert blader," Robert cut in. "So please forgive my disappointment when I saw you."** "**I told you Oliver was just yanking your chains didn't I?" said Johnny. " He probably saw him battle a figured he was the greatest thing since sliced bread. But personally, I've never really trusted Oliver's judgement. Sorry for wasting your time."** "**Why I oughta," Tyson began.** "**Why don't you say what you really mean," Oliver suggested.** "**Don't worry," said Enrique. "Johnny's the king of sarcasm."** "**Listen up," said Tyson and all eyes went to him. "I didn't come all this way for nothing. You might've beaten me once Robert, but that was ages ago pal. So check it out dude."** "**Go away," said Robert. "Frankly I'm not interested in battling you because you are simply not up to my high standards."** "**Come on," said Tyson. "You're not serious!"** "**The very essence of beyblading is to eliminate your opponent permanently," Robert explained. "Once he's lost he doesn't exist anymore. So how could I fight someone who doesn't exist?"** "**What are you talking about?" asked Tyson. "Can't you see I'm standing right in front of you! Oh, you're just talking trash, that's all."** "**No, alas," said Robert. "I am talking to trash."** "**I've had it," said Tyson as Robert got up and began to walk away. "Hey! Are you scared?"** **Robert turned back and said, "Lets do this," before continuing out of the room. The rest of them exchanged looks before following him.** "**I sure hope you know what you're doing Robert," said Johnny as Robert opened a door.** "**After you," Robert said opening the door for them.** **They walked in to find a corridor that had suits of armour lining all of the walls. They walked in awestruck.** "**Welcome to my family's armour room," said Robert. "As you can see I caome from a long line of knights. During the middle ages my ancestors fought many battles to defend their land and this very castle you're standing in. And they were never dfeated. And now I shall tell their story to you. The enemy's they faced were fierce and victory meant total distruction of ones foe. But my family, the Jurgen's, had a secret weapon. A bit beast they passed down from generation to generation, known as ****Griffolyon, with the body of an eagle and the heart of a lion. Our family feared no one and soon the legends spread of our great victories. Many tried, but all failed to defeat the great Griffolyon which has now been passed down to me. Feast your eyes." He held up his beyblade with the Griffolyon bit beast in the centre. "I control its power. I hope you'll forgive me if I seem a little smug towards you, but I do have good reason. And as you can tell I'm indestructable. You see I have never, nor will I ever, lose a battle. I hope my little family history has enlightened you somewhat. And now, you should see why I see no reason to take you on in battle."** "**Ha," sai Johnny. "You crack me up. I wish I had a nickle for every time I heard that story."** "**I've heard enough," said Tyson. "Next you'll tell me a tale about the dark bladers. Or have you suddenly forgot about them too?"** "**Ah yes," said Robert. "The dark bladers. You know about them?"** "**They kind of tried to steal our beyblades," said Brooke.** "**Are you ok?" asked Enrique.** "**Obviously," said Brooke. "I'm standing here aren't i?"** "**Oh," said Enrique blushing slightly. "Right."** "**Thanks for the concern though," said Brooke smiling.** "**We're the ones that sent them back to zombie land where they belong," said Tyson.** "**You're point is?" asked Robert laughing.** "**He's saying that we're strong enough to beat them just like you," Ray said.** "**Robert, I'm ready to challenge you," said Tyson. "I know you think you can't be beat, but since I battled you on the ship I've come a long way. Yeah, we put away the dark bladers and even you know how tough they were because you're the one that first defeated Sanguinex."** "**I've heard enough," said Robert.** "**I say you're chicken!" Tyson yelled getting his beyblade ready to launch.** "**No Tyson don't," said Kenny. "No matter what you think, you're no match for him! He'll destroy you and Dragoon!"** "**Come on Chief," said Tyson struggling to get forward as Kenny was holding him back. "I know what I'm doing."** "**Forget about him," said Ray to Robert. "Fight me instead."** "**But Ray-" Tyson began.** "**I'll take you on next," Max cut in.** "**No Max," said Tyson.** "**This should be fun," Johnny said. "So you all want to play. So what do you say we make this wager a little more interesting? Like you beat me to get to Robert? But, of course, you know that'll never happen right? So then, you're my first victim," he pointed directly at Kai. "I think you look like you'll be more of a challenge than your little friends. Well, don't you?"** "**No thanks," said Kai with his arms holded across his chest.** **Brooke laughed. She always found Kai's blunt comments amusing, but it was more the expression on Johnny's face that was causing her to laugh.** "**What?" asked Johnny as though he couldn't believe it.** "**I said no thanks," Kai repeated. "Besides, I don't have time to play games with the likes of you, Johnny."** **Brooke tried to supress her laugh as once again Johnny looked shocked.** "**Boy," said Enrique. "For someone who doesn't talk much, he sure talks tough."** **Kai walked straight pass the place where Brooke, Enrique and Oliver were standing to head for the door.** "**And he sure put Johnny in his place, didn't he?" Oliver added.** "**You want to play hard ball do you?" asked Johnny getting steadily angrier. "Well, you just crossed the line buddy and now you're going to have to pay."** "**Seems someone skipped anger management class," said Kai causing Brooke and Enrique to burst out laughing but they stopped as soon as Johnny threw them a glare.** "**You're mine!" Johnny yelled.** "**Looks like Johnny's starting to get under his skin," Enrique said when Kai stopped and looked around.** "**You know it," said Oliver.** "**All right then. Let's do it," said Kai.** "**Oh no," said Tyson.** "**Are you sure you know what you're doing Kai?" asked Max.** "**Oh yeah. Right on Kai," said Ray. "This battle's going to be sweet."** "**Ok. It's just you and me," said Johnny looking around the room. "No interference."** "**Mhmm," said Robert. "I've got it. This one is all yours."** "**Lead the way to the dish Robert," said Johnny.** **They all walked after Robert and entered a circular room. There was a beyblade dish in the middle of the room and when you looked up you couldn't even see the roof.** **Just then music started to play. Brooke put her hand in her bag and brought out her phone and flipped it open** "**Sorry," she said. "I'll take it in the other room."** **Robert nodded and held the door open for her as she left.** "**Hello?" she asked.** "**Hey Brooke."** **It was Selena. She sounded really excited when she started to talk and was talking really fast, "Guess what! I'm going to Germany! Tomorrow! Daddy has to go and check out some new stadium that's just finished being built!"** "**No way," said Brooke happily. "Dude, I'm in Germany! Maybe we can meet up or something? I haven't seen you in so long!"** "**That is so cool," said Selena but then she falttered. "Oh no."** "**What?" asked Brooke at her friends sudden change.** "**Adam's coming too," said Selena. "Our Dad's work together and they're both coming to review the stadium."** "**Well," said Brooke slowly. "He doesn't know I'm in Germany. Maybe I won't see him."** "**Maybe you could get your boyfriend to beat him up," said Selena. "After what that guy did to you, he deserves it."** "**I'm not going to get Enrique to beat up my ex," said Brooke. "Hopefully they don't meet. But I want to see you. Call me tomrrow when you get here ok?"** "**Sure," said Selena. "I've got to go and pack now anyway. See you tomorrow!"** "**See you," said Brooke hanging up her phone.** **She walked back into the room to find Kai's beyblade flying out of the dish and landing on the floor at his feet. Brooke just looked at it in shock from the door way. So did the rest of the Bladebreakers. Kai looked angry.** "**Kai's Dranzer is history," Enrique said. "Your winner: Johnny."** "**Oh no," said Ray.** "**Sorry guys," said Dizzi. "But there was nothing we could do to help him."** "**I feel just horrible," said Kenny.** "**Hey Kai," said Tyson. "It's ok."** **Kai was simply in shock. He just stood there not moving wiht his mouth opened a bit.** "**So Kai," said Johnny. "It's all over, but you fought bravely. And for that, I give you my respect. However, this is not a game of bravery. It's a game of wits and strength. And you have neither."** **Johnny walked past everyone and walked straight to the door where Brooke was still standing.** "**Excuse me," he said politely. "Coulkd you please move?"** "**Yeah, sure," said Brooke stepping to the side so the Johnny could get past her. She looked at Enrique and he didn't seem at all suprised by the outcome of the battle.** "**Come with me," Robert said to Enrique and Oliver.** **They both nodded and went out the door.** "**Come with me bella?" said Enrique but it was more of a question than a demand.** "**Sure," said Brooke allowing him to hold her hand and walk her out of the room.** **They headed back into the main part of Robert's castle and found Johnny ordering Gustov to get his car ready to leave.** "**Excuse me Johnny," said Robert. And then he turned to Gustov and said, "Disregard his request."** "**What's the big idea?" asked Johnny as Gustov walked away. "I don't want to stay."** "**I think it's best if you stay a while," Robert insisted. "And maybe you could explain yourself. Why did you go after him with such force Johnny?"** "**I wanted to," Johnny replied bluntly.** "**Pardon?" asked Robert.** "**I supppose at the time I thought it was necessay," Johnny elaborated. "It' no big deal."** "**I'd say it was just showing off," said Oliver. "Or maybe he was scared that some unknown blader would come along and beat him. Oh well, it's just like Johnny. Always trying to show everybody else up."** "**Yeah," said Enrique. "Why are you always trying to be the big fish in the little pond, huh?"** "**I think you could learn a lesson here," said Oliver. "It's a game and you don't have to take it so seriously."** "**I'm not part of this or anything," said Brooke. "But I agree with them. It is just a game. It doesn't need to be taken that far. It's supposed to be fun."** "**Didn't I already make this clear princess?" asked Johnny. "I don't care about your opinion, get it?"** "**Of course I do," said Brooke. "But that's not going to stop me from giving them."** "**You and your team are welcome to spend the night here Brooke," said Robert.** "**Thanks Robert," said Brooke smiling at him. "I'll go get the guys then. I'll be back in a minute."** "**I'll come with you," said Enrique. "So you don't get lost."** "**I'll come to," said Oliver. "So you don't get distracted."** **The three of them walked back down the corridor to Robert's training room where the Bladebreakers were.** "**Come on guys," said Brooke. "You all need your sleep. Cause, let's face it, you're all horrible if you don't sleep. Robert has offered to let us stay here for the night, so be grateful. Let's go guys."** **They all left the room and came into the corridor. Gustav took the guys to their room which was down on the east wing of the castle.** "**Where am I staying?" asked Brooke. ** "**You're staying on the south wing," said Enrique. "It's next to my room and Oliver's down there with us too. So if you need anything during the night you can just ask."** "**Thanks," said Brooke. "Right now, I'm really tired though. Can we go to bed?"** **Enrique and Oliver walked Brooke to her room and pointed out the closest bathroom before saying goodnight and leaving themselves. She opened the door and wihtout even looking around. Collapsed onto the bed and fell to slepp almost instantly.**


	3. The Boyfriend, The Best Friend, The Ex

"Wake up."

She heard a quiet soothing voice. She knew that she ought to get up but she was so comfortable just lying there. It wasn't until she started to get poked that she opened her eyes. She rolled to the other side to see Enrique Giancarlo standing next to her fully dressed with a smile on his face.

"What time is it?" asked Brooke.

"Early," said Enrique.

She sat up and looked out the window. It was still dark outside. She fell back down onto her bed and rolled over to try and sleep.

"No," said Enrique poking her again. "You're not sleeping. I have a suprise for you. Get dressed and I'll meet you in the corridor. Dress warmly. We're going outside. If you're not there in ten minutes I'm coming back in here."

He left the room and closed the door behind him. She thought she might as well get up now that she was awake. Guessing that it would be cold outside she put on a pair of jeans with her black boots over them. she was also wearing a thick black coat over her clothes. She brushed her hair and then came into the corridor to find Enrique standing there waiting for her with a smile.

"Shall we go bella?" he asked.

"Ok," said Brooke trying, and failing, to suppress a yawn. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," said Enrique. "It's a suprise."

He led her down many flights of stairs until they came outside. They the proceeded down the rock stairs to reach flat surface. They then went for a ten minute walk through the trees until they arrived at a huge lake.

"Oh my god," said Brooke shocked. "It's beautiful."

"Come over here," said Enrique leading her over to a blanket.

On it was a basket full of food and two cups that were steaming.

"I thought we might have our first official date," said Enrique. "I can't take all the credit though. Oliver helped me set everythign up and Gustov did the cooking and brought it all down here."

"It's amazing," said Brooke as she walked over and sat on the blanket. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

They both sat there eating and talking for hours. By the time they were finished the sun had come up properly and when Brooke looked at the time they saw it was nearly eight o'clock. They packed up everything and carried it back up to Robert's castle. Brooke took her coat off on the way 

up because it was starting to heat up. They finally arrived at the top where they met Oliver and Johnny.

"How was it?" asked Oliver.

"It was amazing," said Brooke. "Thanks Oliver. Enrique said you helped."

"He wasn't supposed to tell you that," said Oliver.

"Honesty Oliver," said Enrique. "I had to tell her so she doen't expect that all the time. I'm no good at the whole romantic thing."

"Well, now that you're here," said Johnny. "How about a tennis match? You and me?"

"Yeah ok," said Enrique. "Let me just put all this stuff down. Come on bella."

They took all the things they were carrying and put them on the side of the court. Brooke and Oliver sat down to watch while Enrique and Johnny both grabbed rackets. When they started it was clear that Johnny was an excellent player. He was winning the games with ease.

Johnny hit the ball back at Enrique who missed it. He laughed and said, "Your serve needs a little work Enrique."

"I'm tired of tennis," said Enrique. "Why don't we play another game?"

Oliver and Brooke walked onto the court as they heard the blades of a helicopter coming closer. They all turned around and saw Robert getting out.

"Robert you're back," said Oliver. "That sure was fast. So tell us, how's the new stadium looking?"

"It will suffice," Robert replied. "I'm sure you'll all find it satisfactory. Ahh, Brooke. You're still here. How did you sleep?"

"Very well," said Brooke. "Until I was poked awake."

At that very second Gustov came out and was saying, "I'm getting fed up! It's them or me."

They all turned around to see Gustov looking furious. They all walked back inside and went into the dining room to find Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny shoveling food into their mouths.

"They've been eating non-stop since eight o'clock this morning," Gustov told Robert. "They've gone through everything in the house. I'm not kidding sir. Theses kids are like a plague of locus. And they put ketchup on everything, even the cereal."

Robert walked forward as Tyson said, "More of that food! Hi robert," he said when he noticed him standing right in front of him looking down. "Care to join us?"

"You're still here?" Robert asked. "I said that you could stay here, but of course only for one night."

"We tried to leave this morning," said Kenny. "But we were so hungry that we couldn't move."

"Yeah, that's right," said Max. "We had no choice but to stay, for like five or six breakfasts."

"Breakfast is over," said Robert. "Pack your things and get ready to leave the premises. Gustov. Please get the car ready."

"Yes sir," said Gustov.

"Don't bother Gustov," said Tyson and Robert and Gustov looked back. "We're not going anywhere. None of us are leaving until you and I have had our beybattle."

"You're kidding me?" said Robert shocked.

"We talked about this last night," said Ray."And we've decided to challenge you all as a team."

"What a joke," said Johnny laughing. "Fight your team? You guys sure are gluttons for punishment. But what's in it for us? We never battle the same opponent twice."

"Oh, you'll battle," said Ray. "Because if you don't we're going to stay here and stuff our faces for the entire week."

"You wouldn't," said Johnny taking a step back.

"While you're deciding," said Tyson. "we're going to have more breakfast! Say Gustov?"

"What?" asked Gustov.

"Bring us some eggs Benedict with extra Benedict," said Tyson.

"And a mega stack of pancakes," Ray added.

"Oh Gustov, could you out some chocolate chips in the pancakes to?" asked Max as Enrique and Oliver began to laugh about the situation.

"You going to join us for breakfast Brooke?" asked Ray.

"You guys," said Brooke. "Are unbelievable. And yes. I will. It feels like forever since I ate breakfast. I suppose I worked it all of with that walk."

Robert looked absolutely livid as they dug into more food. Brooke grabbed a glass of orange juice and drained it all in one. After a little more to eat they all decided to go outside. They went down teh stone steps and found Kai training by himself.

"Suprised to see us?" asked Max.

"We are a team," Ray added.

"Are you sure?" asked Kai.

"There you are Kai!" said Tyson as he Brooke and Kenny came into the clearing. "I should've known you were practicing by yourself."

"This has nothing to do with you," said Kai coldly. "It's my battle and my problem."

"Oh no," said Tyson. "That's where you're wrong. 'Cause if you lose your next match it's for sure going to effect the entire team."

"What?" said Kai.

"Yeah," said Max. "We just challenged them to a team beybattle."

"What did you say?" asked Kai.

"You heard him," said Ray.

Within no time at all Tyson had challenged Kai to a practice beybattle. They were pretty evenly matched. Brooke was beggining to grow bored of the endless beyblade talk and decided to go back up to the castle. She walked through the forest until she found the stone stairs and then she climbed them until she got back inside.

It was very quiet inside and she had no idea where the other guys would be so she decided to go and explore the place instead.

"Are you lost?" came a voice from behind her.

She turned around to see Enrique sticking his head out of a door she'd just walked past. He laughed at her then gestured for her to come in.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asked when she saw the screen with Tyson and Kai's beybattle match on it.

"We're watching them practice for the match," said Enrique.

"For a bunch of armatures, they're very serious about beyblading," said Oliver.

"They're so bad, they're not even armatures," said Johnny.

"Oh, I wouldn't even go that far," said Oliver. "You may have beaten Kai but he really put you through your paces. I saw you sweat. There's something about the way the beyblade. It's craft and graceful at the same time. I want to understand them. I want to battle them."

"So we have one for," said Brooke. "Any other takers?"

"Alright," said Enrique. "So what do you say? Shall we accept than?"

"Have you gone crazy Enrique?" asked Johnny. "They challenged us as a team. I play alone or not at all."

"Calm down," said Enrique. "What's the difference if we play as a team?"

"Boring," Johnny said.

"If you're so good, why don't you accept?" said Brooke. "I mean, clearly you have nothing to lose."

"I've told you already-" Johnny began angrily.

"Stop," said Enrique. "Why can't you two be nice to each other? We've never had this problem before."

"Our personalities clash," said Brooke.

"Right," said Enrique. "ok, Robert? What do you think?"

"The Bladebreakers think they can make fools of us," Johnny said. "If they play as a team they'll be able to hide their weaknesses. In Russia they'll be able to say they beat the European champions. But what's in it for us? Nothing."

"What Johnny says makes sense," said Robert. "There's nothing in it unless we play for stakes. If they lose we take their place in Russia. That way it will make it more interesting."

"You want to go to Russia and compete in a team championship?" aske Brooke. "What happened to I play alone or not at all?"

"I like that idea," said Johnny. "Count me in."

"Quiet," said Robert. "I'm the leader of this team and you'll do what I say," he walked over to the phone and picked it up, "Gustov? Bring our guests to the tennis courts."

"Let's go then," said Enrique.

He held Brooke's hand and they all walked down to the tennis courts. In five minutes the rest of the Bladebreakers had arrived too.

"We have made our decision," said Robert. "We will accept your challenge."

Tyson's face lit up, "You will! You accept?"

"We do," Robert continued. "But only on one condition."

"They want something else," said Tyson his face falling a little. What do you think?"

"What have you got to lose?" asked Kenny. "This is what you wanted. A battle with a European team."

"This is our condition," said Robert. "We play the best, two out of three. If you Bladebreakers lose, you forfeit your place in the Russian tournament to us and admit that we're better than you. Agreed? Or are you afraid of us?"

"We're not afraid of you," said Tyson.

"Excellent," said Robert. "The match will be the opening event at my new stadium. It's time to prepare for beybattle."

"Opening the new stadium?" asked Johnny. "They aren't worth the honour! Why don't we finish them off right now?"

"That's enough," said Robert. "You are not fit to lecture me about honour, Johnny."

"What?" asked Johnny shocked.

"My decision is final," said Robert firmly. "Tomorrow we will decide who will go to Russia and battle in the world championship."

Robert turned around and walked back inside.

Brooke's phone rang suddenly.

"Who keeps calling you?" asked Enrique as she took her phone out of her pocket. "Your phone rings more than mine. Give it here," He took her phone and flipped it open, "Brooke's phone. This is Enrique."

"So you're Enrique."

"Who is this?" asked Enrique.

"I'm Selena," she replied. "I'm Brooke's best friend. We go way back. Is she there? I want to meet her for lunch."

"Yeah sure," said Enrique. "Here you go."

He handed the phone back to Brooke who began talking at once. "That you Selena?"

"Yeah," said Selena. "He has a good phone voice. Anyway, not why I called. We just touched down in Germany and daddy said I can go for lunch now. Meet me?"

"Sure," said Brooke. "I'll just see if someone can drive me. Which hotel are you staying at?"

"The beyblade one," said Selena. "Pretty sure it's the only one here. Come soon."

"I will. See you in a bit."

Brooke hung up the phone and turned to face Enrique "Can I get a lift? Please? I'll be really grateful. Please?"

"Sure," said Enrique. "I'll get Gustov to get the car ready. Do you want me to come to lunch and meet this lovely lady I've heard so little about?"

"No," said Brooke. "I'd like to talk to her on my own. We haven't seen each other in months and I'd liek it to be just us."

"Ok," said Enrique. "But we are going to hang out later."

"Of course," said Brooke. "Yes. We will hang out."

"Ok then," said Enrique. "Come on. Let's go and find Gustov."

"Could you get the car ready?" asked Brooke. "I want to get changed."

"Sure," said Enrique. "Do you know the way up to your room?"

"I think so," said Brooke. "But tell you what, if I get lost, I'll call you."

She kissed him and walked up the stairs into the house. She went up the stairs down a few corridors and finally managed to find her room after many wrong turns and dead ends. She walked in to find Enrique sitting on her bed.

"You got lost," said Enrique smiling at her.

"Just a bit," said Brooke. "But I managed to find it all by myself. Now, could you leave so I can get changed."

"Sure," said Enrique. "I'll be in the corridor. The cars ready by the way. I'll walk you down when you're ready. You know, so you don't get lost on the way down."

"Thanks," said Brooke pushing him out the door. "Now go."

She closed her door and unzipped her bag. She took out her blood red halter top and zipped it upat the back and tied it around her neck. She decided to keep her jeans and boot on so she gabbed her purse and came out.

"What do you think?" asked Brooke turning on the spot.

"I think it looks like you have a hot date," said Enrique.

"I do," Brooke replied. "A very hot one. Too bad she's already got a boyfriend. But I think I could get her to dump him."

"Oh really?" asked Enrique.

"Yeah really," said Brooke laughing as he pulled her into him and kissed her. They walked backwards down the corridor, or forwards depending whose view you're going by. They broke apart as they turned the corner because they were going to go down the stairs at any second. They walked out the front door and went down the steps. A limo was waiting there and Gustov was standing in front of it holding the door open for her.

"Miss Granger," he said.

"Thanks Gustov," said Brooke smiling. She slid into the limo and Enrique came in after her and sat in the corner of the large space.

"Wow," said Brooke. "I've never really been in a limo before. Well, until I met you. My life has changed so much since you became involved in my life."

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Enrique.

"No," said Brooke. "It really isn't. It's a good thing. It's really good. Now, this stays between us, but, I've never felt this way about anyone before. I feel as though I can tell you anything."

"I feel the same way about you," said Enrique. "We're here."

The limo had stopped outside the beyblade hotel.

"Ok, so I'm going to go," said Brooke. "I'll see you later. Bye."

"Hey," said Enrique as she opened the door. "When you want to come back, call me and I'll get the car down here ASAP, ok?"

"Sure," said Brooke. "See you."

"Not even a goodbye kiss?" asked Enrique shocked.

Brooke bit her bottom lip before leaning in. He pulled her down so that she was on top of him and he was lying in the corner. She kissed him and he kissed back.

"Mm," said Enrique pushing her away. "As much as I'm enjoying this, you have to go and meet your friend. I'll see you later."

"Mm, yeah ok. Bye," she said getting out of the limo.

She turned around to face the hotel and walked inside. She went straight to the front desk and waited for the receptionist to finish on the phone.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Brooke. "I'm meeting my friend Selena Dawson. She's staying here. The rooms probably under her dad's name though."

"Yes, we have a Dawson here," she said. "I'll give their room a call."

"Thanks," said Brooke.

She took a seat on the couch as the receptionist rang up the room. After a minute she came over.

"Miss Dawson said she's be down here in a minute," said the receptionist.

"Thanks," said Brooke smiling.

She watched the receptionist leave and then looked around the foyer. it had a few couches presumably for people like her and there were a lot of staff running around the place. There was an elevator area on the side of the room and as she looked at them one of the elevators came down and the door opened to reveal Selena.

"Brooke!" Selena squealed running over to her and pulling her into a huge bear hug. "I've missed you so much. And damn girl! Love the shirt. Where'd you get it?"

"This one is from Paris," said Brooke.

"That is so cool," said Selena.

"I got some for you too," said Brooke. "They're back at Robert's though."

"Mm, yeah," said Selena and after a pause. "Who's Robert?"

"I met him on the boat on the way to Russia," said Brooke. "And he and Enrique are friends and Tyson's challenged him to a beyblade match. It's tomorrow at Robert's new stadium."

"Oh," said Selena. "I have heard of him. Daddy's working for him at the moment on behalf of the BBA. I'm going to that."

"Really?" asked Brooke. "That's awesome. I'm going to be there too."

"What about the boyfriend?" asked Selena.

"Yeah, he'll be there," said Brooke. "On the opposing bench. He's on the other team so, yeah."

"Dating the enemy," said Selena. "That's kind of hot."

"So moving on," said Brooke. "What's going on between you and Cameron?"

"It is so good at the moment," said Selena. "We've done the parent meet. My mum and dad loved him and his parents loved me too, so on that front we're good. He was fine wiht letting me come here. He was understanding about it and it's all perfect."

"Mm," said Brooke. "So tell me Selena, what's it like to have a perfect relationship? Never actually been in a good one myself."

"Then you might want to hide," said Selena suddenly. "Adam's down here."

Brooke turned around and saw him. She was about to duck but it was too late. He had seen her and was making a beeline straight towards her. Brooke looked at Selena pleadingly and Selena just looked back.

"Promise you won't leave me alone with him," said Brooke.

"I promise," said Selena. "Not after the way he treated you last time. Though, dude, he does appear to have changed."

"Yeah, right," said Brooke disbelievingly.

"Hi Selena," said Adam when he arrived. "Going out for lunch?"

"Yeah," said Selena. "We were actually about to leave so if you'll excuse us."

"Mind if I tag along?" asked Adam looking at Brooke. "I'm starving and I don't want to get lost out there."

Selena looked at Brooke saying without words, _it's up to you_. Brooke just shrugged her shoulders and Adam seemed to take that as a yes.

"Let's go eat," said Brooke. "Where'd you get that dress Selena?"

"Do you like it?" asked Selena. "It's from that little shop down at the mall. They have the nicest things there. I bought this dress there that was made for you. I'll give it to you when you get back.

"Sounds great," said Brooke smiling. "So where do you want to eat?"

They looked down the street and decided on a small cafe not to far down. They sat down and placed their orders. There was an uncomfortable silence as Brooke tried desperately to avoid Adam's eyes.

"Brooke?" asked Adam. "Look, I get why you don't want to talk to me. And hey, maybe I deserve it. But I want another chance. I was an idiot. I was stupid. I want you back."

Brooke laughed coldly, "Cause I'd so want to get back with you Adam. Or have you already forgotten why I finally got the guts to leave you?"

"I'm not saying I wasn't bad," said Adam. "But, I've been to therapy and I think I'm going to be ok now. I'm still seeing a therapist and I know I can make it work between us. You just need to give me another shot."

Brooke stood up pushing her chair to the ground, "Do you even understand the pain I went through while I was with you? I lied to my family for you! I lied to my friends! I lied to my doctor! And now I don't even know why I went through the trouble! You treated me like crap and I'm done with you!" she turned to Selena and said, "I've got to go now Selena. I'll see you another time. Bye."

She walked straight out of the cafe and stormed up the street. She looked up ahead and saw Robert's castle and decided to just walk there. It gave her plenty of time to think and it felt like no time at all that she was at the stone steps. She climbed up them and was soon at the front door.

"Hey," said a voice from behind her.

"Johnny," she asked through a suppressed sob. "What do you want? Cause I'm not feeling bad enough as it is."

"Sorry princess," said Johnny. "What's wrong? Do you want to talk? I'm a really good listener you know. Come on. We'll go inside."

He put his arm around her shoulder and led her inside. He took her into a small sitting room and led her to the couch. He helped her to sit down at one end and then he moved and sat at the other end facing her.

"I know I haven't been the nicest person since you got here," said Johnny. "But you seem to mean a lot to Enrique. You're not just one of his flings. So, I'm open to getting to know you. I'll be willing to put in a bit of effort. But first, what's going on? You look like you're about to cry. And no offence, but I hate when people cry. It's a sign of weakness."

"You sure know how to make a girl feel better," said Brooke sarcastically.

"See," said Johnny suddenly. "Use sarcasm as a way of showing your feelings, without really showing them."

"You are such a loser," said Brooke laughing.

"I've been told," said Johnny. "Look, let's just talk about what's happening and why you're upset. And anything that happens or is said in this room will stay here. Nothing you say will leave this room. I promise."

"Ok," said Brooke. "You really want to know?"

"Yeah," said Johnny. "Why are you so upset?"

"My ex is here," said Brooke.

"Your ex?" asked Johnny. "And he's able to make you feel this crap? Who ended the relationship?"

"I did," said Brooke. "He was really bad. He, um, abused me."

"Abused?" Johnny questioned. "How? I mean physically or verbally?"

"Both," said Brooke. She stood up and turned around. She lifted her shirt up a little to reveal a scar in the middle of her lower back.

"Oh my god," said Johnny standing up and walking over to her. He knelt down and traced his finger over it causing her to wince. "Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," said Brooke. "I just forgot how much it hurts when other people touch it directly. Usually no one touches it."

"How'd it happen?" asked Johnny.

"A school camp," said Brooke. "He got so pissed off at me, and there was a bon fire. He burnt me and said I deserved it and that I needed to learn to watch my mouth. No one else was there at the time."

Johnny, who was still on the ground looking at the scar, looked up at her in shock.

"Yeah," said Brooke. "And now he wants to get back together with me. He ambushed me when I was with my friend at the hotel. I knew he was there but I didn't expect to run into him so soon."

"Who else knows about this?" asked Johnny.

"No one else in this house," said Brooke. "The only people in the world that know about this are you, me, Selena and him. And if you tell anyone about it-"

"I won't tell anyone," said Johnny. "I promise. But I think you should tell Enrique. He deserves to know."

"What?" said Brooke. "I am not telling him. Too soon. I don't know how he'd react to it. I mean would he get angry or would he try to fight him?"

"Enrique's not much of a fighter," said Johnny. "But he might I suppose. With the right motivation."

They sat in silence for a minute until Brooke said, "Maybe we should go and find the others. Do I look presentable? No tear stains on my face?"

"You're practically fine," said Johnny as he wiped a tear stain off her cheek. "There. Now you're fine."

"Thanks for listening to me," said Brooke. "You know, you're a lot nicer than I originally thought you were. I mean when I first met you, you were a sarcastic, annoying guy. And now I'm seeing this whole other side to you. And I'll tell you what, I like it. Now you're a sarcastic, annoying guy who is actually a really good listener."

"You tell anyone that I can be nice and I'l kick your ass," said Johnny.

"Hey," said Brooke. "You tell no one about my scar and I tell no one about your soft side. Deal?"

"Deal," said Johnny holding out his hand and they shook on it. "Come on. Have you eaten?"

"No," said Brooke. "I was going to eat while I was out but that's when I had an argument with my ex, I just wanted to get out of there."

"Fair enough," said Johnny. "Let's go eat."

Brooke smiled and Johnny led her out of the room wiht his arm around her shoulder. He looked down at her smiling. She glanced up at him and started to laugh.

"What?" she asked laughing. "Stop looking at me. It's creepy."

"Oh really," asked Johnny as he began to tickle her.

"Yes," said Brooke laughing as she was leaning against the wall.

"Hey Johnny," said Oliver walking towards them. "And Brooke. I thought you went out for lunch?"

"I was. I mean I did," said Brooke as she ducked out from under Johnny's arms. "I just... it was not so good. I came back early. Decided to walk instead of calling. Just wanted to be alone."

"Ok," said Oliver sounding slightly confused. "See you later."

Oliver walked away from both of them. Brooke looked and Johnny.

"I'm going to go and find Enrique," said Brooke. "I'd rather tell him about this instead of him hearing some speculation from Oliver."

"Right," said Johnny. "I really don't want to have to hurt your boyfriend. Especially since I've been getting along with you so much better now."

"Right," said Brooke. "See you."

"Later princess."

Brooke turned around on the spot as she walked away and shook her head before turning around to walk forward. She went to the dining room first where she found Gustov cleaning up the mess her brother and friends had probably made at lunch.

"Wow," said Brooke. "They sure can make a mess, huh? Do you want a hand cleaning?"

"No thank you miss," said Gustov. "You're probably the only guest out of your group that I don't mind having here.Besides, it is my job. I do get payed for it. Can I get you anything?"

"Yeah," said Brooke. "Maybe a glass of water and a salad."

"Of course miss," said Gustov bowing. "I'll be right back with it."

Brooke sat down at the table and looked around. Gustov came back with a tray that held a salad and a glass of water on it. She thanked him and began to slowly eat through the salad.

"Hey," came Enrique's voice from behind her he slid his arms around her neck and kissed her on the cheek. "So, I just heard the strangest story from Oliver. Something about you and Johnny getting cosy in a small the hallway."

"I was upset about something," said Brooke. "And he offered to listen. We were just talking and then he started tickling me and that is when Oliver came around."

"Really?" asked Enrique. "What did you guys talk about?"

"It's not important anymore," said Brooke. "Hey, how about we go swimming. I can bring out the bikini."

"Is it revealing?' asked Enrique.

"Just have to wait and find out," said Brooke as she stood up and walked away from him. "Meet me at the pool in half an hour. If I'm not there, I got lost."

"I'll send the search parties," said Enrique to her retreating back.

She walked back to her room without getting lost once. She took her shirt off and looked at her scar in the mirror. Sighing, she walked to her bag and looked for her bikini.

She put on her yellow bikini and turned around to see how obvious the scar on her back would be. It wasn't overly obvious, in fact, she thought, the only way he'd really notice it was if someone pointed it out. She slipped on her wedge sandals and threw a yellow dress over it. She walked out and headed down to the pool.

Enrique was already down there. And so was Oliver, Robert and Johnny. They all turned around when she walked over.

"Hey guys," said Brooke. "Don't any of you train? Cause you all kind of have a beybattle tomorrow, which you're gonna lose."

"We don't need to train," said Robert. "We are not going to lose."

"Over confident much?" asked Brooke. "the guys have been wanting this match since our boat trip. They aren't going to take this lying down. They are probably training their asses off right now."

"We don't need to work hard," said Johnny. "We're already that good."

"Really?" said Brooke. "So, if you guys lose tomorrow I'm well within my rights to bag the crap out of you?"

"You think we'll lose?" asked Johnny walking towards her and playfully fighting with her.

"Yes," said Brooke walking backwards away from him. "The guys are doing way better than usual lately."

"You little," said Johnny picking her up and spinning her before throwing her into the pool.

"Argh," Brooke screamed as she landed in the water wearing her dress and shoes. She came back up to the surface dripping in water. She bit the bottom of her lip and threw her shoes out just missing Johnny.

"So close," said Brooke holding her finger a millimeter away from her thumb.

She climbed out of the pool her dress weighing her down. She pulled her dress over her head. They all just stared at her.

"What?" asked Brooke looking at them all. "Do I have something on my face? Or does this bikini look really bad on me?"

"No," said Enrique. "You just look really hot. The yellow makes your tan stand out." It then occured to him that all of the others were looking at her as well. "Hey! Back off. She's mine."

"I still don't see how you managed to get her," said Johnny stretching.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Enrique.

"It means that you've never been in a relationship before," said Johnny. "She's smart and down to earth. And I can't believe she'd even go out with you."

"Hey," said Brooke. "Don't be so mean. You guys are friends right? And I have a feeling this will turn out differently than his flings. Besides, I'm going to calm him down."

"Good luck with that," said Johnny as Enrique stuck his middle finger up at him.

"Lets go swimming," said Brooke grabbing Enrique's hand and pulling him over to the pool.

He walked over with her and they both jumped into the pool splashing each other.

"That looks like fun," said a voice from the side of the pool.

"Max," said Brooke smiling. "Hey."

"Hey," said Max. "Having fun."

"Oh yeah," said Brooke. "Tons of fun. Couldn't be having any more. Everything is absolutely perfect."

"See you later then," said Max. "You going to eat dinner with us?"

"Sure," said Brooke smiling. "Sounds great. I'll see you guys at around six?"

"Yeah," said Max. "See you then."

She waved as Max walked away back into Robert's castle.

"We're not having dinner?" asked Enrique. "I am so offended."

"You're more than welcome to join us," said Brooke smiling.

"No thanks," said Enrique. "No dining with the enemy. Especially that night before our beybattle."

"Then I guess you can't have dinner with me either," said Brooke. "I'm the enemy. I am on their side Enrique."

"You're not going to support us?" asked Enrique shocked.

"I'm sorry," said Brooke. "But it's my brother. And those guys are some of my best friends. I have to support them. They've looked after me for the last couple months."

"I'll look after you," Enrique offered.

"That's sweet," said Brooke. "But I'm still supporting them. I'll cheer you on to though. But only you."

"You've got a nice girl there," said Robert. "Goes to a beyblade match to cheer for your oppositiong."

"I am the opposition," said Brooke. "I mean, I probably won't actually beyblade, but they're my team."

"I keep forgetting that," said Enrique frowning. "A lot's changed over the last few days."

"Yeah it has," said Brooke. "I'm sorry. But Tyson's my brother and I have to support him. I'll see you later. Bye."

She kissed him quickly before getting out of the pool. She waved to the other guys before she picked up her dress slipped her shoes back on and headed back to the house. She went straight to her room and grabbed her phone. She dialed Selena's number and waited.

"Hey Brooke," said Selena. "Are you ok? I am so sorry about what happened at lunch. I didn't know he was going to come with us and I am so sorry. It's all my fault. I'm a terrible friend and you have every right to be mad with me. I promise I won't hold it against you. I just hope you're 

feeling better now. I still want to see you. Properly. We barely talked today and we really do need to catch up."

"Whoa," said Brooke. "Motor mouth. Hey. Let me get in a few words. I was the one that called."

"Oh yeah," said Selena. "Of course. Sorry."

"It's fine," said Brooke. "And I'm fine. It is so not your fault about today. I shouldn't have yelled like that. He didn't do anything then. It just brought back old memories of him."

"I get it," said Selena. "I'm still sorry though. How are you going to be at the match tomorrow? I mean, he's going to be there."

"I know," said Brooke. "But I'm going to be with Tyson and Max and Ray and Enrique and the rest of the guys. I'll be fine. He won't try anything around them."

"I hope you're right," siad Selena.

"I've got to go," said Brooke. "It's after six and I told Max I'd have dinner with all of them. see you tomorrow?"

"Absolutely," said Brooke. "Bye."

She flipped the phone shut and threw it back in her bag. She collapsed onto her bed and tried to relax before she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in," she said.

The door opened reveal Kai standing at her door.

"Kai?" said Brooke stunned. "What are you doing up here?"

"Max said you were joining us for dinner which started ten minutes again," said Kai. "I think it was actually fifteen minutes ago now. They were all too busy stuffing their faces so I said I'd come and get you."

"Thanks Kai," said Brooke. "I'm going to get changed into something a little less revealing and be right down."

Kai nodded and walked out of her room shutting the door behind him. She shook her head before grabbing her jeans and putting them back on. She threw on a grey jacket over her bikini top and walked out of her room and down to the kitchen. She walked in to find a disaster. There was food all over the table and arms were flying everywhere.

"Whoa," said Brooke. "Slow down there guys. There isn't going to be a shortage of food or anything."

"Glad you could join us Brooke," said Tyson. "I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever see you again. I feel like since we came to Europe you've been kind of distant. You've been hanging out with those rich guys all of the time."

"I know," said Brooke. "But I'm still me and I'm still here."

"Yeah," said Tyson. "But for how long? I mean, are you going to come with us when we leave or are you staying here and going with Enrique? You haven't told us."

"I'm staying with you guys," said Brooke. "Look, I like Enrique a lot. But I only just met him and I came here to be with all of you and I'm sticking with that decision. So, you're not getting rid of me that easily."

She picked up a clean plate and piled it with food. She sat down next to Ray and began to eat and drink with all of the others. They sat and talked and joked and laughed until they all ran out of food.

"Good night guys," said Brooke hugging each of them. "You'll all do great tomorrow."

"Got that right Brookie," said Tyson grinning. "Night."

She waved and headed upstairs to her room. The house was so empty now. But maybe it only felt like that because it was so huge and there really weren't that many people staying there. She got changed into her pyjamas and collapsed onto the bed smiling. No matter what the outcome of tomorrow was it was going to be an awesome beybattle.

* * *

The next morning was very strange. It felt weird for them all to be eating breakfast together right before they beybattle. Robert told them all he had organised for a limo to take them down later and he, Johnny, Enrique and Oliver headed out.

"Good luck," Brooke called after them.

"Thanks," Enrique called back. "But your team needs it more than us."

"Keep dreaming Enrique," Tyson yelled. "Are we all well fed? We need to be focused today. I will not lose to them again and lose our place in the Russian tournament."

"We know Tyson," said Max. "Don't worry about it. We should probably head out to though."

"You're right. Let's go!" said Tyson jumping to his feet and running outside.

Laughing the rest of the team followed at a slower pace. They all climbed in to the spacious limo. They arrived at the stadium and looked at it with amazed looks on their faces.

"That is so cool," said Brooke awestruck.

"Money isn't everything," said Max. "But this sure does look like it cost a lot. Let's go inside shall we."

"I'm going to go and find Enrique," said Brooke as she turned to go the other way. "I didn't really talk to him this morning. I'll see you guys out there."

"Ok," said Tyson. "Bye."

She walked through the thick crowds for a while but people were gradually leaving to go and watch the match. She finally spotted Enrique standing with Oliver talking to a couple people who looked like they were very important. One of them, she noticed, was Adam's dad.

She stayed where she was not sure whether she should interrupt but it didn't matter. Adam's had had spotted her.

"Brooke Granger," he said smiling. "It's been far to long. What are you doing out here? Have you seen Adam yet? He's around here somewhere."

"Hello Mr Barton," said Brooke walking over to them. "I'm here because it's my brothers team that's beybattling against them today. I haven't seen Adam today."

"Wonderful," said Mr Barton smiling. "Well, I hope your brothers team does well. Have you met Enrique Giancarlo or Oliver Polanski then? I suppose you have met though."

"Kinda," said Brooke.

"How's the beyblading going?" asked Mr Barton. "We've heard wonderful things about the Bladebreakers back in Tokyo."

"Everything's going great," said Brooke. "Well, we missed our boat to Russia but it's all working out now."

"Excellent," said Mr Barton. "I'd love to stay and talk to you, but they require me to be there for the start of the match so I best be going. You two had beter be off as well," he directed at Enrique and Oliver. "We can't very well start until we have both our teams. Let's go gentlemen."

The other men that were with him left as they all headed away.

"What are you doing over here?" asked Enrique. "I thought you'd be with your team."

"I was," said Brooke. "But then I missed you."

"Aw, really?" asked Enrique as he put his arms around her waist.

"Really," she said pulling him down so that their lips met.

"We've got to go," said Oliver trying not to watch them.

"Right," said Enrique. "I guess I'll see you out there then?"

"Of course," said Brooke smiling. "Good luck.

They both waved as they walked away. She watched them both out of sight.

"Hey Brooke."

She turned around and saw Adam standing there leaning against the wall. He was just looking at her not smiling, which she never took as a good sign.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"My boyfriend," said Brooke.

"Was I not clear?" asked Adam sudden;y looking very scary as he walked up to her and held her arms to her side very tightly. "You're mine. He can't have you because you're mine."

"I'm not a posession," said Brooke coldly. "I don't belong to anyone, and I certainly don't belong to you. Let me go."

He pushed her roughly against the wall.

"If I can't have you, no one can," said Adam. "You'll go and tell that guy that you want to break up. Or his face won't be so pretty anymore. Got it?"

"I'm not going to break up with him," said Brooke.

"Get in there," said Adam pushing her into a closet. "I think we need a private talk."

He closed the door sharply behind them. She was just able to make his profile out in the dark. He came towards her and roughly began kissing her pushing her against the wall and putting his arms on either side of her preventing her from getting away. She kept trying to fight him off but was having no luck.

"Stop it," said Brooke trying to push him off.

"Just shut up," said Adam as he slapped her across the face.

She stood there in shock as he continued to kiss her all over. Tears were forming in her eyes and she was pretty sure her cheek was going to be red when she finally got away. She finally was able to duck down under his arms because of his slackened grip. He pushed her into the door handle which hit her left ribs. She kicked him in the shins and quickly opened the door and ran away as fast as she could.

She ran into the bathroom and went straight to the mirror. She was right about her cheek. It was very red. In fact, it was the worst one she'd ever received from him. She got some paper towel and wet it. She then placed it one her cheek to try and get the redness away. It wasn't completely gone but it would have to do. She was getting her make up out of her bag when her phone rang. She pulled it out and saw Tyson's name on the screen.

"Hello?" she said.

"Brooke where are you?" asked Tyson. "You've already missed the first match. It was a draw between Ray and Oliver."

"That's great," said Brooke. "I'll be down there as soon as I can. I just, had to go to the bathroom."

"Hurry up," Tyson said. "Kai and Johnny are about to start."

"Yeah ok. I'll be there soon," said Brooke. "Bye."

She opened her compact and put some foundation on. She then put powder over it to blend it in well. She took out her blush and put a bit on both cheeks so they looked the same. She then turned her attention to her ribs. She'd only just realised how much they were actually hurting her. She pulled up her shirt a little to see what had happened. A big bruise had started to form and it hurt when she touched it lightly. There wasn't much she could do about it so she just pulled her shirt down glad that nobody would be able to see it and thinking when she got back to Robert's she'd put some ice on it.

She packed all of her things back into her bag and headed out to the walkway to the beyblade dish. When she got out there she saw Johnny and Kai already battling each other. She walked over to the Bladebreakers bench and sat down next to Max.

He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back at him trying not to wince in pain from the pain in her cheek.

"You look good today," said Max. "Did you do something with your hair?"

"No," said Brooke. "I'm wearing make up. I don't usually, or at least I haven't since we started travelling."

"It looks nice," said Max.

"Thanks," said Brooke smiling.

"Where were you this whole time anyway?" asked Max suddenly curious. "We were all starting to get a little worried. We had Enrique come over and demand to know where you were and when we couldn't tell him he got a bit angry and stormed off. Guess he's just protective of you."

"Yeah," said Brooke. "Probably."

She looked up into the crowd and saw Adam sitting with his father. Next to them was Mr Dawson and Selena. Selena had just looked down and waved to Brooke. Brooke waved back before returning her attention to the beybattle. Kai wasn't doing so good at the moment. Salamalyon had its body wrapped around Dranzer preventing Kai from doing much at all.

"I've played around with you enough Kai," said Johnny. "Now it's time to get serious."

"No smiles here," said Kai clenching his fist.

"Kai," Max called out.

"No," said Ray. "It's just like the last time they fought. Johnny's to strong for him."

"Johnny wants you to believe he's unstoppable," said Brooke. "In truth, anyone could take him down. They just have to have a brain and be able to analyse the battle properly to see his weakest point."

"When did you become a beybattle expert?" asked Max in shock.

"Oh, I always have been," said Brooke.

"Well, there's got to be something we can do to help," Max said.

"No, forget it," said Kai. "There's nothing you can do that will help. Leave me alone."

"wait, I've got it!" said Tyson. "Kai remember how I battled Enrique in Rome? It's the same scene."

"Wow," said Brooke. "Something logical came out of your mouth."

"Shut up Brooke," said Tyson playfully poking her in her ribs. She winced but everyone was to focused on the beybattle to notice.

"I thought I told you to butt out," said Kai.

"do you believe this," Tyson vented. "He turns down free advice."

Kai turned back to the battle. Dranzer wasn't doing so well. Johnny was clearly enjoying the fact that he had the advantage.

"It's no use Kai, give up," said Johnny. "There's only so long that your bit beast can handle the raw power that I control."

"Hey Dranzer," said Kai. "Fly!"

"Kai's making the same move Tyson made when he defeated me," siad Enrique in disbelief.

"Johnny," said Oliver, "Back off. Kai's up to something."

"Hey, you're bothering me in the middle of a battle," said Johnny sounding angry.

He was then forced to look back at the dish as Dranzer launched up into the air above the dish taking Salamalyon with him. They were now up in teh air spinning.

"You talk big Johnny," said Kai. "But all you are is another chump with a beyblade."

Both beyblades came down to the earth. A cloud of smoke was over the dish and when it cleared it was to reveal Kai as the winner. Johnny looked at the dish speechless. He had never lost a match before.

"Now you've got all the time in the world to play golf," said Kai.

Brooke, Tyson, Max and Ray ran over to him.

"Way to go Kai," said Tyson.

"We're up by one," Max added excitedly.

"Great blading Kai," said Ray as Kai picked up his still spinning beyblade.

"You sure showed them who's boss," said Max.

"You were unbelievable," said Brooke.

"You had to go and open your big mouths," said Kai.

"Kai," Tyson said in confusion.

"This is the last time I'm going to say this said Kai beginning to walk away. "I don't need your help."

"Sensitive much?" said Brooke watching him leave. "He would've lost if he hadn't listened to us."

"Well, always a pleasure talking to him," said Ray.

"He's just upset cause he almost blew it," said Tyson. "We're one spin away from winning it, but I want you to know something. Whatever happens, win or lose, I'm just glad to know we're the best team out there."

"Am I included in this 'team' thing?" asked Brooke.

"Of course you are," said Tyson. "You're always here...well, mostly always here. You've supported us through this whole thing. I know I would've fallen down if you hadn't been there to keep me standing."

"That is so sweet," said Brooke. "But, you guys never let me compete. I'd like to one day."

"Absolutely," said Ray. "I've beybladed you before and to be honest you kicked my ass."

"I did, didn't I?' said Brooke.

"All right," said tyson. "Wish me the best of luck guys."

"Hey Tyson," said Ray as Tyson began to walk away. Let's knock beyblades, for luck. All of us."

Ray held out his beyblade to Tyson. Brooke and Max walked over pulling out their beyblades too. Tyson took out his and they all knocked them together.

"For luck," said Max.

"Bladebreakers!" all of them said in unison.

"Seriously," said Brooke. "I know you can do this Tyson. Good luck."

She hugged him briefly and kissed him on the cheek before he walked to the dish and then they all headed back to the bench to sit down. Tyson and Robert both came up to the dish.

"What's up Robert?" asked Tyson.

"Let's just dispense of the niceties," siad Robert. "It's time to show you how a real beyblader fights and wins."

"You're the boss Robert," Tyson sighed.

"Ready?" asked DJ Jazzman. "Three. Two. One. Let it rip!"

Both launched their beyblades straight away. They went straight for each other and clashed in the middle of the dish before spinning away.

"Go Dragoon!" yelled Tyson calling out his bit beast.

"It'll take more than that to beat me," said Robert. "Griffolyon! Go wing dagger."

A gust of wind that soon turned into aa tornado appeared in the ring. It was slowly going up to the roof of the stadium.

"tyson," Ray called. "Move in close to avoid his attack! He can't use his powers if you're that near to him."

"Good thinking," said Max. "Avoid the storm as best you can."

"Attack Dragoon," Tyson yelled as Dragoon went straight for Robert's beyblade. Griffolyon started shooting out bursts of purple at Dragoon.

"As you can plainly see Griffolyon has plenty more tricks up his sleeve."

"Please get up Dragoon," said Tyson.

"Why don't you let me put your bit beast out of its misery. It must be unhappy with someone as uncouth as you."

"I'm uncouth?" asked Tyson shocked.

"Do you even know what uncouth means?" said Robert. "Must I always be surrounded by such idiots."

"Uncouth means uncivilized, crude, unrefined. Stick around Robert you might actually learn something. You should try to act nicer sometimes. You'd have more friends."

"Never," said Robert. "That's as bad as beyblading with a team. There is no one I would ever trust as much as I trust myself. Griffolyon."

Griffolyon leapt forward and began attacking Dragoon.

"Fight back Dragoon," Tyson called out.

"Where are your precious friends now Tyson? They can't help you. There is no room for friends on the battlefield."

"Tyson's starting to wobble," said Max.

"Hold it," said Kai. "Sit down."

"Tyson's in trouble," said Ray. "He needs our help."

"I don't think there's anything we can do," said Brooke.

"And I won't let you interfere," said Kai.

"To think I was desperate enough," Robert began. "To rely on my team mates support. This is all that I need."

"Robert no!" Tyson yelled jumping forwards. He fell back onto the floor as a result of this. "You know, sometimes I wish I would stop and this some of my plans through."

"I don't believe it," said Robert.

"Believe it," said Tyson. "I'm not going to abandon Dragoon when he's down. We're partners and he's so the same for me in a bit heart beat."

"The bit beast is your partner?" asked Robert in confusion as Dragoon began to fight back. "Oh no. See if you can protect your bit beast from this."

Griffolyon went forward for another attack, but Dragoon was able to knock it back wiht its tail.

"No," said Robert. "There's no way your low class bit beast can overcome my attacks. This match isn't over yet Tyson. My noble up bringing won't allow me to give up."

"Well then, I'll just have to beat you fair and square won't I?"

"You will never beat me Tyson," said Robert. "Your priorities are all messed up."

"If you think treating a bit beast with respect is messed up and trusting your own friends is messed up and having faith in your team is messed up, then dude, you'll never win."

"Oh we'll see," said Robert. "Go Griffolyon!"

"Go Dragoon!"

Both bit beasts went for each other. They clashed furiously causing another smoke cloud over the dish. All of the people on the bench (except Kai) ran forward. Within seconds Tyson was coming out of the cloud of smoke supporting Robert.

"Tyson," said Max.

"Are you ok?" asked Ray.

"Forget about that," said Oliver. "Who won?"

They all looked at the dish as the smoke began to clear. It revealed Tyson's beyblade still spinning and Robert's on the ground defeated.

"How are you holding up?" Tyson asked Robert.

"Tyson," said Robert. "Congratulations."

"Quitter," said Johnny. "You blew it big time."

"Johnny, Johnny, Johnny," said Robert. "Haven't you learnt anything from this fiasco of a beyblade match?"

"You know he probably hasn't," said Brooke grinning. "His heads too thick."

"I may have lost the match," said Robert before Johnny could retort. "But Tyson taught me a very valuable lesson about trust and respect and team work too. It took a group of close friends to show me I could be beaten."

"Guess we should have polished our team work skills," said Oliver.

"I guess we should have," Robert agreed.

"I think this conversation is making me feel sick. But I suppose we could have been a touch less proud and just trusted each other alittle bit more," said Enrique.

"And now it's our turn."

"Uh oh," said Tyson.

"The dark bladers," said Brook.

"I forgot about those guys," Tyson admitted.

"We want just punishment," said Sanguinex. "And we want it now. Will you fight us?"

"Very well," said Robert.

"Say what?" asked Johnny in shock.

"It's time we came clean about all our wrong doings Johnny," said Robert. "They'r monsters now."

"Hold it,"s aid Sanguinex. "We prefer the term humanly challenged. It's so hard to get respect as a dark blader."

All of the dark bladers got their beyblades ready to launch but Tyson said, "Wait. Stop dark bladers."

"You are very lucky Tyson likes you," said Sanguinex. "There's something about the Bladebreaker kids that we just can't sat no to. Your bravery and goodness have stayed our hands young friend."

"Uh, groovy," said Tyson.

Brooke walked over to Enrique and said, "How's it feel to lose to a bunch of amateurs?"

"I'll let you know when it happens," said Enrique smiling at her. "I'll admit it. You guys aren't amateurs."

"I'm so glad to hear you say that," said Brooke standing on her toes and kissing him.

He put his hands on her back and slowly moved them down to her hips. His hand slid up a little touching her rib. She pulled away in pain.

"Are you ok?" asked Enrique. "What happened?"

"It's nothing," said Brooke hastily. "I'm fine."

He looked down and pulled her shirt up a little to reveal a bit of the bruise that was on her ribs. He just stared at it in shock. He couldn't say anything. The rest of them all looked as well. Brooke pulled her shirt down and said, "You guys never seen a bruise before?"

"How'd that happen?" asked Enrique suddenly sounding serious.

"I ran into the wall," said Brooke. "I'm such a klutz."

"You can't get a bruise there that size from running into a wall," said Enrique. "Why are you lying to me? There's no way that was there yesterday."

"Look, it doesn't matter how I got it," said Brooke trying to laugh it off. She caught Johnny's eye and knew from the look on his face that he knew what had happened.

"Brooke," Johnny began.

"I'm fine Johnny," said Brooke. "Drop it. Please?"

The smoke cleared over the dish and DJ Jazzman cam out coughing. He blinked a few times before saying, "What do you know? Bladebreakers win and that means they take the entire championship!"

The crowd cheered for them but everyone down there wasn't paying too much attention. Enrique still didn't know what to think about the way Johnny had reacted to Brooke having a bruise.

"Brooke," squealed Selena coming over to all of them with her dad right behind her at a slower pace with Mr Barton. "You guys won! That is so cool!"

"Yeah it's great," said Brooke. "I have to go-"

"No," said Enrique firmly. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me what happened. I think I deserve to know."

"Ok," said Brooke slowly. "But you have to promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"Why would i?" asked Enrique.

"Promise me," said Brooke.

"I can't," said Enrique. "What happened?"

"If you don't tell him I will," said Johnny.

"You promised me that you wouldn't say a word," said Brooke.

"That was when I thought it was over," said Johnny. "It's still happening. Sorry princess. Her ex, Adam, has been beating her. I'm betting he gave her that bruise. He's here."

"Wait what?" yelled Tyson. "Where is that guy? Nobody hurts my baby sister and gets away with it. I'll take him down."

He actually started to walk away but Max and Ray held him back.

"Let me go guys," said Tyson. "I have to go find that guy and beat the crap out of him."

"Who are you beating the crap out of?" asked Mr Dawson. He and Mr Barton had just arrived there.

"No one," said Brooke before anyone else could say anything.

"You know Brooke," said Mr Barton. "I'm glad my son has a friend like you. He's been going through a really tough time and it's good that you two have stayed friends even after your break up."

"I'm sorry?" asked Brooke. "Mr Barton, Adam and I aren't friends."

"He told me that you were still," said Mr Barton confused. "That's strange. I wonder why he'd tell me that then."

"No idea," said Brooke. "Excuse me."

Brooke walked away from all of them and Selena caught up with her a few seconds later.

"I can't believe he's doing it again," Selena fumed. "And he's getting away with it. I still don't see why you don't just tell them. at least tell his dad so he can get help. We know Adam suffers from rage black outs, but they don't. They just think he has seizures or something."

"That'd involve digging up all of these things that I've burried," said Brooke. "I don't want to go back and re experience that again."

"I get that," said Selena. "But if you don't do something about it right now, it's going to come back and bite you in the ass even harder."

"Hey."

"Speak of the devil," said Selena turning around to see Adam. "You come a step closer and I'll beat your ass. I don't care how muscular you are. Come anywhere near her and you'll regret it."

"You can't do anything about it," said Adam. "You can't stop me."

"Maybe not," said Selena. "But I sure as hell know people that can."

He stepped towards them. Selena stood her ground and didn't move a muscle except to clench her fist. Brooke went a step behind her afraid of what he might do.

"Brooke there you are."

It was Enrique. He had changed back into his normal clothes and apparently tracked them down.

"So this is the new boyfriend," said Adam glaring at Enrique. "He's kind of scrawny. I thought you liked a bit of muscle on your men Brooke."

"IS this the guy?" asked Enrique walking towards them.

"Yeah," said Selena.

"Step back," said Enrique glaring up at Adam. There was no doubt that Adam was taller and had more muscles than Enrique.

"What are you going to do about it punk," said Adam. "Call your butler and get him to beat me up?"

"My butler's in Rome," said Enrique. "But that's not the point. I don't get other people to fight my battles. I'll take you here and now."

Adam just smiled and then punched Enrique in the eye. Brooke and Selena both squealed. Enrique came back from it and punched him in the face. Soon it was a full on fist fight. They were on the ground now beating each other senseless, none of them gaining the upper hand.

"Stop it!" said Brooke.

Neither of them listened they continued to punch and kick and whatever else they could possibly do. At that moment the Majestic, the Bladebreakers, Mr Barton and Mr Dawson came down the hallway.

"What is this?" asked Robert disgusted.

"They won't stop fighting," said Brooke dissolving into tears.

"Someone help me break them apart," said Johnny running forward.

Kai sighed and also walked forward to help. Max and Ray exchanged glances and also went to help pull the two boys off each other. Tyson went straight to Brooke and pulled her into a hug letting her cry into his chest.

It took a little while for them to pull the two boys off each other. Johnny and Kai had a firm hold on Adam and they weren't slackening it. Max and Ray were holding Enrique up and pulled him away from where Adam was.

"What's going on here?" asked Robert. "I've never seen such foul behaviour. I'm surprised at you Enrique. What would your parents say?"

"He beats her," said Enrique through a blood nose. "He looked like he was going to do it again. I couldn't just let him."

"I don't understand," said Mr Barton. "My son has never been violent to anyone. Especially not women."

"You're wrong about that," said Johnny. "He's done it before today. she told me about it. He burnt her on her back once. She still has the burn mark. It's only partially healed. This guy needs some serious psychological help."

"How dare you talk about my son like that," said Mr Barton. "You don't even know him. Who are you to judge?"

"Not judging," said Johnny. "I'm telling it like it is."

Mr Barton stared around the room flabbergasted he then looked at Adam and said, "We are leaving. Let go of my son."

Johnny and Kai let him go. Mr Barton and Adam walked past all of them without another word. They were all silent. Max and Ray let go of Enrique as soon as Adam was out of sight.

"Maybe we could pretend this didn't happen," said Enrique. "At least until we get back to Robert's."

"Sure," said Robert. "But then I want you to explain yourself."

"Of course," said Enrique.

He wiped the blood from his nose and he looked pretty much ok. No bruises had formed yet. In fact, besides some left over blood he looked perfectly normal. They all headed out to the front of the stadium.

"Wow," said Max once they'd topeed to talk out front. "We really had some cool matches with you guys. I can't wait to come back to Europe again."

"Do us a favour," said Enrique. "Next time you come to Europe, call first."

"Well," said Kenny. "We've got a championship to prepare for."

"I'd say you've been preparing for it the whole time."

"Mr Dickinson!"

They all turned around to see Mr Dickinson standing their smiling at all of them.

"What are you doing here?" aske Tyson.

"What a magnificent battle," Mr Dickinson continued. "Won by using your heads and your hearts Bladebreakers."

"You saw the battle?" asked Ray.

"Have you been watching us this whole time?" asked Kenny.

"Yes I have," said Mr Dickinson. "I must say Brooke, I do hope you're alright. I heard about the fight and what it was about from Mr Barton before he left."

"I'm fine," said Brooke. "Just a bit shaken up. Have you really been watching us this whole time?"

"No way," said Tyson disbelieving. "We would have seen him."

"Oh, but I think you did see me," said Mr Dickinson as he quickly put on a wig and a fake beard and moustache. "Not how you would have normally recognised me though."

"Hey," said Max. "It's that guy on the dock."

"That's the weirdo that got us mixed up in this whole adventure," said Tyson. "Nice disguise Mr D."

"Thanks," said Mr Dickinson. "I was so pleased that my disguise was such a success."

"Why'd you need a diguise in the first place?" asked Ray.

"I wanted you boys and lady to experience all the vastly different beyblading skill that were out there in the world and acquire them, but only on your own."

"We did see a lot," said Max.

"Through your challenges you were able to match up against beybladers of the like you have never seen before," said Mr Dickinson. "Bit beasts of all shapes and sizes that gave you some pretty bad dreams."

"Uh yeah,"s aid Tyson. "Have you met the dark bladers?"

"No," said Mr Dickinson. "And I'm not sure I want to. I believe all the moments you've experienced here have made you better beybladers."

"I am so with you Mr D," said Tyson as they all turned around to face the Majestics. "I guess we have to thank you guys for helping us to become better bladers."

"With what we've learned, we'll be unstoppable in the world championships," said Ray. "There is nothing anyone can throw at us that we won't beat. That was your strategy all along wasn't it Mr D?"

"Mhmm," said Mr D.

"I can't wait till we get to the world championship final," said Max.

"That'll be cool," said Tyson.

"Tyson," said Robert. "Don't ever forget about the Majestics."

"Don't worry about that Robert," said Tyson. "Being at the world championship's will be as cool as ever."

"I'm going to miss you guys," said Brooke looking at the Majestics, especially Enrique who now had a black eye forming. "Johnny was just starting to grow on me."

"You wish princess," said Johnny.

"What are we going to do?" asked Enrique. "I mean, you're going to Russia and I'm going back to Italy. Are we going to dot he long distance thing or just try to see each other as much as possible or are we going to stop it now?"

"I don't want to end it," said Brooke. "These last few days with you have been amazing. It's like being in a real relationship, but I've got to go to Russia. Maybe we could just leave it until the Russian tournament is over and pick up where we left off."

"Are you sure?" asked Enrique. "Like we're on a break?"

"I think that'd be good," said Brooke. "I'm not going to tie you to me while I'm off in Russia. Go have fun. Meet people. Go on dates. And I'll do the same. Then after the Russian tournament we'll see how we feel."

"I'm going to miss you," said Enrique. "You were keeping me firmly grounded. There was no more partying or flirting with random girls. You were good for me. It's going to be hard letting you go is all I'm saying."

"Don't think of it as letting go then," said Brooke. "Think of it as 'see you soon' and it won't seem as hard."

"It's still herd," said Enrique.

Brooke leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back. He lifted her up and she had her legs wrapped around him as they began to furiously make out.

"Break it up," said Johnny. "This is you guys breaking up?"

They broke apart and Brooke stood back on the ground looking at him. She stayed like that for ten seconds before turning around to face her team, "Let's go. Russia doesn't wait for anyone."

The Bladebreakers nodded said goodbye to the Majestics and headed to Mr D's limo with Mr D, Mr Dawson and Selena to finally be on their way to Russia. Brooke didn't look back as she'd walked away from the guy she felt she should be with. It was only when she was in the limo that she looked out the tinted window to see Enrique looking shocked still. She hated to end it. She hadn't wanted to. In fact, she was already regretting doing it. Why hadn't she just asked him to come with her? _Because that would be selfish_, a honest voice said inside her head.

The only silver lining on this horrible day was the victory of the Bladebreakers over the top European bladers. It had been one strange and eventful day was all she could say to herself. She suppressed a sob as they drove away from the stadium and on to the airport where they would catch a plane for Russia.

"Hey Brooke?" asked Selena cautiously.

"Yeah," replied Brooke.

"Are you sure you did the right thing back there?" asked Selena. "You finally found a nice guy who is crazy about you, and you blow him off so you can go to Russia and beyblade. doesn't seem like the stuff you'd do."

"I don't know," said Brooke staring out the window. "Maybe I shouldn't have done it. But I did. And now I'm going to live with that."


	4. The Defeat and the Victory

_And so begins the single life_, Brooke thought to herself,_ what have I done? Why do I get so scared every time someone gets close to me?_ She was on the plane on the way to Russia thinking about what she had just done. She was looking out the window, lost in everything, her thoughts, her feelings and her fears.

"We are preparing to land," a female voice said over the intercom. "Please put your seats in the upright position, trays back and ensure the blinds are not shut and that all luggage is secure for landing. "

In five minutes they had touched down in Russia and were getting off the plane. The only good thing about Russia was that Selena was coming with her this time. Her dad had let her come as long as she did her school work while she was there.

They linked arms as they walked off the plane and into the airport. After they got all of their luggage together they headed out into the bitter cold outside.

"Oh my god," said Selena shivering. "It's freezing! Nobody told me how cold it would be!"

"If we did, I'd be here with just the guys," said Brooke. "I need you here Selena. You're probably the only one that can keep me sane right now."

"Aw," said Selena putting her arm around Brooke. "You're the only one that keeps me sane too. Now, let's go find our hotel so we can get warm!"

They all followed Kenny out. He was leading them through the cold. Finally, Kenny stopped looking around. He looked confused.

"What's up Chief?" asked Tyson. "Where's the hotel?"

"Yeah," said Kenny nervously. "Um, I think we're lost."

"How can we be lost?" asked Selena. "We've been following the map."

"Yeah, well I don't exactly read Russian," said Kenny.

"Give me that," said Kai grabbing the map out of Kenny's hands and looking at it quickly."It's this way."

They all walked down several more streets after Kai. They finally arrived at the hotel and went inside. They headed up to the room that had been booked for them.

"I want this room," said Selena once they had quickly explored the rooms. "Come on Brookie! We're bunking."

"Awesome," said Brooke dragging her bags into the room Selena was yelling from.

There was a queen sized bed in the room and a walk in closet on one side of the room adn a bathroom with a toilet on the other side. They both collapsed onto the bed laughing.

"This is amazing," said Brooke.

"Yeah," said Selena. "But don't you just wish our guys could be here with us?"

"Mm, yeah," said Brooke looking at her. "You may have forgotten this in the last few hours, but I don't have a boyfriend anymore. I broke up with him so I could be here."

"Still think that is the worst decision you've ever met," said Selena.

"It was badly judged," said Brooke. "But, I just can't do a long distance thing."

"He could've come to Russia with us," said Selena.

"And then what?" asked Brooke. "Come back to Japan? Live there? His family is in Italy. Mine's in Japan. I will not ask him to move there just to be with me and I can't live in Italy to be with him. It's better that we ended it now, before we got to serious or to over our heads."

"And became love sick teenagers?" said Selena. "Dude, the guy fought your ex for you. That is hot. And those bruises were sexy."

"Yeah," said Brooke. "Maybe. And I appreciate him fighting to protect me but, I dunno. Maybe I just wanted to feel loved, but it wouldn't have worked between us anyway."

"You didn't give it much of a shot though," said Selena. "Maybe you could work it out over the summer holidays? You could go to Rome and try to work this whole thing out. I think he really did care about you. And I know that you cared about him. You're just too proud to admit it."

"Yeah," said Brooke. "If you don't mind, I'm going to try and sleep. My ribs are killing me."

"I'm not surprised," said Selena, "That's a pretty decent sized bruise he gave you. I hope it heals soon. I mean, right now it doesn't have to. Way to cold to go swimming. But when bikini season comes, that bruise better be gone. Night sweetie."

"Good night."

"Stop whining Enrique," said Johnny. "It's going to hurt for a while. Keep that ice pack on your face. It may help to reduce the swelling a bit."

"It's not the bruise," said Enrique holding the ice pack to his face. "I really liked her. She was the first girl I've ever felt anything like this for."

"Ok, I don't want to talk about your feelings," said Johnny disgusted. "Go talk to Oliver about it. He's supposed to be your best friend. Now give me your hand. It's bleeding."

Enrique gave Johnny his hand that wasn't holding the ice pack to his face. Johnny began to wrap it up in the bandages that were sitting on the coffee table. Once he'd finished with that hand Enrique switched his hand and Johnny wrapped up the other hand.

"Just keep that on for a couple days," said Johnny. "It may not be completely healed by then but at least it will have stopped bleeding."

"Thanks," said Enrique. "I'm going for a walk. I'll see you later."

"Oh no you don't," said Johnny. "You're not going by yourself. You have a choice. Either I'm going for a walk with you or Robert or Oliver can go with you or you can stay right there and rest. Your choice."

"Fine," said Enrique. "Let's go for a walk."

Johnny shrugged and they both walked out into the yard. Neither of them talked as they went down the front steps and said nothing while making their way down the stone steps to the bottom down to the forest.

"I've got to call her," said Enrique suddenly. "We didn't really talk after everything happened."

"It's your choice man," said Johnny. "But if you want my advice, I think you should give her a little time. I think you both need a little time to step back and find yourself. You both rushed into this thing and you guys barely knew each other."

"Maybe we did," said Enrique. "But I kind of believe in love at first sight. I think that's what happened between us. I liked her ever since I met her in that shop. She looked so beautiful and had this amazing smile. She spoke her mind and didn't care what I thought."

"Sentimental much?" asked Johnny. "Just get back on track with your life. And live it. There's a possibility that you will never see her again. You have to move on."

"I can't," said Enrique shrugging. "We had a connection. I can't really explain it, but when I was with her I felt like this was all I'd ever. Like I could've stayed there with her forever."

"You really liked her," said Johnny. "I've never seen you like this before and any girl that can reduce a guy to talking about his feelings like this must be pretty special. Call her if you want. I didn't realise that much to you. Come on, we're going back up there and you can call her inside."

"Thanks Johnny," said Enrique. "I never realised you could be such a good listener."

"Yeah," said Johnny. "That's because I'm not usually this patient. But I'm never doing this for you again. You want someone to listen to you whine, go and ask your best friend."

"Yeah I will," said Enrique smiling.

They had walked all the way back to the front door. Enrique took out his phone and dialled in Brooke's number. He sat on the front step and waited.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Brooke?"

"No. But I do see how you'd come to that conclusion seeing as this is her phone. It's Selena. What's up Enrique?"

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Said so on the phone before I answered it and I recognised your voice."

"Right, phones do that. Is Brooke there?"

"She's sleeping. She had a pretty rough day. I can pass a message on if you want, but I think you two need space."

"You too?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just got that advice from Johnny. He didn't advise me calling, but I needed to."

"Ok. Well, I'm going to do you a favour. I'm not going to tell her you called. I'll pretend you didn't and you can move on with your life because she doesn't want you to wait around for her. She doesn't want you to postpone your life for her. So go do whatever it is you do. Bye."

"Bye."

He hung up the phone and looked around at the scenery thinking. In fact, he was thinking about how he didn't know what to think. He sat there looking at the sunset wishing that she was there with him to see it.

She was tossing and turning. He was coming after her and there was nothing she could do about it. She was helpless. No one was there for her. A twig snapped close by and she flinched. A guy appeared in front of her wearing a balaclava and holding a gun that was pointed directly at her. The guy pulled the balaclava off to reveal Adam Barton. She flinched and tried to run away but she couldn't move.

"Ready to leave this world behind," said Adam. "I'm going to help you to move one and then I'm moving on with you."

He pulled the trigger and there was pain, shock and a scream.

Brooke sat bolt right up in her bed screaming her lungs out. She had sweat all over her and then she heard footsteps running towards the door. Selena, Tyson, Max, Ray, Kai and Kenny had all come bursting in. Max turned the light on and they saw her sitting there breathing heavily and saw the sweat all over her body.

"What happened?" asked Tyson looking around the room.

"Bad dream," said Brooke breathlessly. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare any of you."

"Are you going to be ok?" asked Max.

"I'll be fine," said Brooke.

The guys all left the room through the door but Selena didn't. She stood leaning against the door as they all filed past her. Brooke looked up at her with an expressionless face.

"What's happening sweetie?" asked Selena closing the door.

"It was just a bad dream," said Brooke. "A nightmare I guess."

"If you need to talk about anything I'm always here for you babe. Just holler. I will answer."

"Thanks Lena," said Brooke smiling. "I'm just so confused right now. I think I made the wrong choice. I think I want to go home. I don't even know why I came here in the first place. If I didn't come I never would've met him, I wouldn't be so confused and everything would be back to normal again."

"Ok, I'm going to put a hole in that idea right now. You can't leave right now. You've come this far with them and you might as well go all the way. You came because you have always wanted to travel. And as for not meeting him, maybe you would have been better off without him. Fact is you did meet him. You were with him. There's nothing you can do to change that. And babe, you'd be confused no matter if you came or not. You would've just hooked up with some guy from school on the basketball team. And your life has never been normal."

"You really think I would have hooked up with a basketball player if I stayed at home?"

"Yeah. Cause Cameron and I would have set you up on a date with one, so that we could have many double dates. Cheer up. If you and Enrique are meant to be together you'll find each other again."

"Did you read that out of a fortune cookie?"

"Yeah. But it's good advice."

"Right."

"Anyway," said Selena. "I'm tired now, so I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."

"Night," said Brooke. "I'm going to go and see what the guys are up to."

"Sure," said Selena covering herself. "Turn the light off when you leave please."

Brooke got up and turned the light off a closed the door behind her. Nearly all of the guys had gone to bed now. The only one left awake was Max. He looked at her when she entered and smiled.

"Hey," said Max smiling.

"Hey," said Brooke walking over to the freezer and pulling out a tub of ice-cream. She grabbed two spoons from the draw and came to sit at the table with Max. She handed him the spoon and opened the tub and began to eat it.

"Hungry?" asked Max also taking a spoon of ice-cream.

"No," said Brooke. "I eat when I'm depressed or upset or hurt or whatever."

"Really?" asked Max. "You just always ate the healthiest out of all of us. I don't think I ever saw you eat anything sweet while we've been travelling."

"That's because I wasn't any of the above while I was with you guys," said Brooke "All the trouble began in Europe and I just haven't really had time to let it all sink in yet. It kind of all just hit 

me today. I'm away from home. I started to date a guy I barely know. My ex beat me in Germany. I broke up with my boyfriend because I didn't want to do a long distance relationship. And now I'm here. I'm alone and miserable and cold. I have never felt this bad in my whole life. Not even when I was burnt by Adam. Sure that hurt like hell, but it was physical pain. Physical pain goes away; it's the emotional pain that stays with you."

She stopped suddenly and looked at Max. He was sitting there in complete shock and at a loss of what to say.

"I'm sorry I unloaded on you," said Brooke.

"It's ok," said Max. "Clearly you needed to get all of that off your chest. I'll always be here if you want to talk."

"Thanks Max," said Brooke leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek. She pulled back a little and looked at him. He looked right back at her. They both leaned in and began to kiss. It was a couple seconds before Brooke pulled away all of a sudden feeling guilty. She'd only broken up with Enrique less than eight hours ago. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's ok," said Max. "I'm going to go to bed. Night."

"Night."

Max walked away into the room that he was sharing with Ray. Brooke folded her arms on the table and laid her head on top of them. She wasn't sure what she was feeling anymore. She still had feelings for Enrique. And what were these feelings for Max then? Was she just grateful that he was listening to her or was it something more? Did she want to be with him? It would be easier if she was. He was part of the team and lived in the same country as her. But then there was the deal she had made with Tyson, to never date the others friends. She felt she owed a bit more than this to Tyson so she resigned to the fact that even if she figured out what these feeling for Max were, she would not act upon them. She would ignore them completely.

She stood up and decided she would attempt to get back to sleep so that she would be completely refreshed for the next day.

* * *

"Do you know what's up with Enrique?" Oliver asked looking at his best friend who was sitting out on the balcony staring out in the distance. "He's barely spoken to me since the Bladebreakers left."

"He's upset," said Johnny. "He's such a girl. He needs to be a man and just move on. I can't believe a girl finally got him to find feelings."

"He really liked her," said Oliver. "Maybe he'd be better off back in Rome then. I mean, he has a lot of things to distract him there. He might just need that."

They both glanced out to the balcony. Enrique looked more pathetic then they'd ever seen him before. It had been over a week since the Bladebreakers had left now. They'd thought he would be ok by now. However, he had found the necklace she'd always worn in the house the other day 

which had caused him to lock himself in his room for a few hours. Oliver and Johnny were now completely out of ideas of what to do. This situation had never occurred before.

"I'm calling her," said Johnny finally. "We need to set all of this straight. Are they officially broken up or is it a break? Don't think she elaborated on that part. He's just confused."

Johnny picked up the phone and dialled her number in. He waited until he heard a voice on the other end say, "hello?"

"Brooke?" asked Johnny.

"Speaking. Who's this?"

"You don't remember me. I'm hurt. It's Johnny."

"Oh right. Tall, red hair, bad temper, thinks he's better than everyone else. I remember now. What's up?"

"Ok, so I need to ask you something. When you left Germany and broke up with Enrique, was that like a break or actually broken up and can see other people?"

"Did he find someone else? I mean, if he wants to of course he can go out with her. I don't expect him to wait for me."

"He didn't-" Johnny began but she had already hung up the phone. He looked at the phone in his hand angrily. "She hung up on me."

"Maybe you shouldn't have called her," said Oliver.

"Oh, great," said Johnny. "Now you tell me. I've had enough of this. I'm taking him out to meet someone new. He can't mope around the house forever. Especially not this house. It's not his and I think we've nearly worn out our welcome."

He walked out on to the balcony and straight up to Enrique with Oliver right behind him.

"This is getting ridiculous," said Johnny. "You've never been like this with any other girls. Why is this one so special?"

"I don't know," said Enrique not looking at them. "She just made me feel so good about myself."

At that moment Robert came out to find them all on the balcony. He looked from one to the other and his eyes finally landed on Enrique sitting on a chair looking out.

"Enough is enough," said Robert. "We're heading out."

"Where are we going?" asked Oliver.

"Russia," said Robert.

"We can't go to Russia," Johnny hissed. "Brooke's there. What if we see her? We're trying to get Enrique over her. Seeing her right now would not be good for him."

"That's too bad," said Robert. "I just got a call from Mr Dickenson and he says he requires our assistance. I'm fairly positive Brooke will be there, but they're stranded and I've already said we would help out. Oliver and Enrique, you are to fly out immediately. There will be a bus waiting at the airport for you. Gustov will be accompanying you both. Johnny, you and I will head out on my helicopter. We have a different job."

Oliver grabbed Enrique by the arm and walked him out. They got into a limo out the front and made their way to the airport. Once there they boarded the first plane to Russia with Gustov. When they finally arrived they got into the bus that was waiting for them. it was very roomy and had comfortable chairs along the side and a table stuck to the ground in the middle.

Gustov came in with them and told them the plan before going into the driver's seat and driving them down to a very deserted part of Russia with just a road and the occasional tree or animal.

"Try to look a bit more cheerful," said Oliver. "You don't want to look that upset when you see Brooke do you? At least try to smile or something."

"Sure," said Enrique.

* * *

"Come on everyone," said Grandpa. "We're going to be late. Let's get moving."

"My phone's nearly out of battery," said Brooke. "Can't we wait a bit longer so I can charge it?"

"We're already pushing it," said Grandpa. "Now let's get moving."

"Are you sure you should be driving Grandpa?" asked Tyson. "You don't have a licence."

"Course I do Tyson," said Grandpa.

"Yeah," said Tyson. "For fishing."

"Put your seat belts on little dudes," said Grandpa and they were off.

Brooke's phone started to ring. She answered it saying, "Hello?"

"Brooke?"

"Speaking. Who's this?"

"You don't remember me. I'm hurt. It's Johnny."

"Oh right. Tall, red hair, bad temper, thinks he's better than everyone else. I remember now. What's up?"

"Ok, so I need to ask you something. When you left Germany and broke up with Enrique, was that like a break or actually broken up and can see other people?"

"Did he find someone else? I mean, if he wants to of course he can go out with her. I don't expect him to wait for me."

She closed her phone before she could hear anything else. She looked at Selena who was looking at her concerned.

"You right Brooke?" asked Selena.

"I think Enrique's going out with someone else," said Brooke in shock. "I know I broke up with him and everything, but I didn't think he'd move on so quickly. Guess this means I can move on now right?"

"Of course it does," said Selena. "Got anyone in mind?"

"Yeah. But I can't," said Brooke. "That'd be breaking my promise to Tyson. And this was a big promise and I don't want to break it."

"The promise about not dating the others friends?" asked Selena with a knowing look.

"Yeah," said Brooke. "I didn't think I did like him at first, but now I think I do and I don't know what to do. Maybe I should talk to Tyson about it. If he's ok with it, then it should be fine right?"

"Right," said Selena. "I'm going to go get him."

"Selena!" Brooke called after her, but Selena didn't turn around. She kept walking right to the front of the bus where Tyson was sitting.

"Hey Tyson," Selena whispered in his ear. "Brooke wants to talk to you."

"What about?" asked Tyson.

"You'll see," said Selena. "Come on."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him down to the middle of the bus where Brooke was sitting. Tyson looked at her slightly confused. Selena looked from one to the other and said, "Ok, I'm going to go and talk to Ray now. You two talk."

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Tyson once Selena had walked away

"Well...you know what, it doesn't matter," said Brooke hastily.

"Brooke Maree Granger, what's going on?" said Tyson.

"Eugh, use of the middle name. I feel like I'm in trouble," said Brooke. "Alright, I'll tell you. But first you have to promise not to freak out."

"Ok," said Tyson. "I promise I won't."

"Ok," said Brooke. "So, you remember when we made that promise to never go out with the others friends?"

"Yeah," said Tyson.

"Well," said Brooke slowly. "I like Max. But I didn't want to do anything about it because he's your best friend, or one of them. Selena thought I should talk to you about it though."

"Well, I must say I thought you'd keep your promise this time."

"Oh. No. I did. Nothing's happened between us. Well we've kissed, but that's it. I promise."

"Ok. So he is one of my best friend and if he stops talking to me because you broke up with him I will not be happy."

"Whoa. One second. Are you saying yes?"

"Not in so few words, but pretty much."

"Oh my god! You are the best brother ever! I love you!"

She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him until he started to push away because he was having trouble breathing. Just then the bus skidded to a stop. Brooke had her head bang into the front of the next chair.

"Brooke?" said Tyson worried. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," said Brooke sitting up and holding her hand to her head. "It hurts though."

She pulled her hand away to see blood on her hand. She looked at Tyson and he just looked back at her in complete shock before taking charge.

"Hold your hand down on it," said Tyson. "You need to keep pressure on it."

"You all alright?" asked Grandpa from the driver's seat.

"Brooke's head is bleeding," said Tyson.

Tyson and Brooke's dad came down to where they were sitting and knelt down in the aisle to look and see how much damage had been done. He pulled her hand away and looked at it.

"I think you'll be ok sweetie," said Mr Granger. "We've got some bandages in my bag so I want you to get off the bus so we can wrap you up. Can a couple of you help Brooke off? She could faint."

"I'll do it," said Tyson putting her arm around his shoulder and heaving her up. Ray came over and put her other arm around his neck and they pulled her off the bus. They walked a short distance from the bus and were followed by everyone else.

A helicopter that had been chasing them came down close to the ground and Ian of the Demolition Boys came out. And launched his blade directly at Ray, Brooke and Tyson. They all looked scared but before it could hit them a flash of green came and knocked the beyblade out of the way.

Max had launched Draciel to protect his friends. He and Ian were now running after their beyblades as they did battle. Max succeeded in knocking Ian's blade out. Ian caught it.

"He won," said Ray. "That was way too easy."

Three more beyblades came attacking Draciel all at once. They all looked around to see Tala, Bryan and Spencer standing there looking on. Their beyblades all surrounded Draciel and attacked him as one. They knocked Draciel out and Draciel came out of Max's beyblade and entered Ian's beyblade.

"No," said Max in shock. "Draciel."

The helicopter came down lower to the ground putting a rope down. All of the Demolition Boy grabbed onto it and were lifted into the air and they all were pulled into the helicopter.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Selena. "Please tell me that did not just happen."

"We can't," said Mr Granger. "That just happened."

Brooke sat there listening and suddenly felt dizzy. She began to fall to the ground but was caught by Ray and Tyson.

"We should wrap up her head now," said Mr Granger coming over.

Ray and Tyson pulled Brooke onto some flat ground and held her shoulders up so that Mr Granger was able to wrap the bandages around her head.

"We've got to get going," said Mr Dickenson. "We'll be late for the match."

"How are we going to get there though?" asked Ray. "Our bus was destroyed by those Demolition Boys. Max is hurt, Brooke is unconscious."

"I'll get Max," said Tyson. "He saved our lives back there."

Tyson walked over to where Max was and helped him to get up on his feet. When they realised Max couldn't walk right then Tyson pulled him onto his back and carried him back to where the others were.

Mr Granger picked Brooke up and with Ray's help carried her on his back. They began to head down the road. They were walking for over half an hour with no cars coming past. Max was still conscious but Brooke still hadn't come around.

After another ten minutes of walking they heard a moan. Brooke had finally woken up. She blinked to get used to the light. She put her hand to her head and finally noticed she was being carried by her dad.

"Dad, what are you doing?" said Brooke.

"You were unconscious," said Mr Granger. "We weren't going to leave you there. We had to get moving.

"Oh, ok. Where are we?" asked Brooke.

"Somewhere between where we left the bus and the stadium," said Mr Dickenson.

Tyson fell over in front of them. Ray rushed forwards to help.

"I can do it by myself," said Tyson standing up and continuing to walk down the road.

The rest of them stayed where they were and watched Tyson walk away. They all glanced around and were about to continue walking when they heard a car behind them. they turned around and instead of seeing a car they saw a bus.

"Excuse me," Kenny called waving at them. "Can you give us a lift?"

"Depends who's asking," said a person coming off the bus and they all saw it was Oliver.

"Oliver?" asked Brooke. "Am I hallucinating again? Cause back a little bit ago I thought I was in the stadium."

"She's hallucinating now?"

"I know that voice," said Brooke vaguely. "Enrique?"

"What happened to her?" asked Enrique looking at Brooke who was on her father's back with bandages wrapped around her head. "She looks awful."

"Just what I wanted to hear," said Brooke.

"Can you help us out?" asked Mr Granger. "We have two injured."

"Course we'll help," said Enrique. "Get them all on the bus."

"Tyson," Mr Granger called. "Get back here. We've got a lift."

Tyson came back carrying Max. They all climbed into the bus and sat down on the chairs that were lining the side.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Ray.

"Well, we thought we'd come and watch you guys in the tournament," said Oliver. "Robert and Johnny are dropping around later. They had other things to attend to."

Ray nodded before turning to see Brooke swaying from side and then fell onto him. He looked scared.

"What happened to her?" asked Enrique looking worried. "She really doesn't look good."

"She got her head smashed into a chair when the bus skidded to a stop," Ray explained. "It started to bleed where it hit and then she fell unconscious."

The bus stopped all of a sudden. They all looked around to see what was going on. Gustov had gotten out and was checking the engine.

"Please don't tell me we'll have to walk again," Selena moaned.

"No," said Oliver. "Gustov will get it fixed in no time. Maybe we should all go out and stretch our legs a bit."

"I think I'll stay here," said Kenny.

"Come on," said Enrique. "I think you could all do with some fresh air."

They all climbed off the bus, Ray was helping Brooke to walk. They all looked at the ruined building in front of them. Mr Dickenson headed inside it.

"Mr Dickenson wait," Tyson called after him.

He kept walking so all of them went in after him.

"Where are we?" asked Selena when they entered the courtyard of the building. "I mean, it's ruins."

"Not sure," said Tyson looking around.

They saw a dark shadow coming out of the ruined castle. When they finally came into the light it was to reveal Robert Jurgen.

"Robert?" asked Brooke as she tried to stand up by herself. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to challenge Tyson to a beyblade match."

There was a shocked silence after this statement. All of the others looked at Tyson to see his response to the challenge.

"I'll take that challenge," said Tyson as Enrique, Johnny and Oliver all came over.

"What's Johnny doing here?" asked Brooke sounding a bit ditzy.

"He came here to help get us home," said Ray.

"Well why didn't Enrique and Oliver tell him they were coming?"

"Is she ok?" asked Johnny looking at her concerned.

"She'll be fine. Just a knock to the head."

While they were discussing Brooke's head Tyson and Robert had began to beybattle and Tyson had lost.

"You should learn to channel your emotions Tyson. Now are you going to hand over your bit beast or are we going to battle again?"

"I'll never give Dragoon to you," said Tyson as he readied his beyblade again.

They both launched again and Robert had a clear advantage. Tyson was fighting back with everything he had in him but it wasn't enough. Tyson was starting to get really angry and Robert seemed to find it amusing.

"Getting angry won't help you Tyson," said Robert. "You need more than that to win this."

"Oh yeah," said Tyson. "Just watch and see who wins this one!"

"I told you so," said Robert as Griffolyon succeeded in beating Dragoon back.

"Why you," said Tyson angrily.

"You lose again," said Robert. "You should really learn to channel your anger into your blade, rather than wasting it on mere words."

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"Unfortunately it would appear that you're too blind to see it. Then I will just have to give you another lesson."

"Oh yeah. You can just keep your lesson."

"I've given you enough time to work it out," said Robert. "Griffolyon!"

"Tyson," Max called. "I just thought of something. Think back to Robert's castle. You remember how you channelled your anger."

Tyson looked at Max. And finally it seemed to hit him. He dropped his launcher and ran straight to the edge of the dish and shouted, "Dragoon," as Griffolyon came down upon him. Dragoon's eyes opened and he began to fight back.

"Now you've got it Tyson," said Robert.

"I did it," said Tyson. "I did it. I found a way to direct my energy into Dragoon. I really did it. It's just like when I was at Robert's castle. To increase you fighting power there's no use in getting mad at your blade. It's a waste of time. You've got to put that energy into it and work together as a team as if you are one. It's so obvious. Why didn't I think of it before?"

"Yeah," Max cheered. "Alright!"

"Alright," said Tyson to Robert. "Now I'm ready for a real battle against you."

"I'm ready to go," said Robert. "Wing dagger."

"That's unbelievable," said Ray looking at Griffolyon's power while supporting Brooke and keeping her on her feet. "Where does he get that power?"

"Robert's doing the exact same thing Tyson just learnt," said Enrique. "He's working together with his bit beast."

"It's amazing the power you get out of your blade when you do that," said Oliver. "Just respect your beyblade and good things start to happen."

"And it's the only way you have to bring down Boris," Johnny added.

Tyson and Robert both ordered their beyblades to attack at the same time and they collided in mid-air. As soon as the smoke cleared it revealed Dragoon still spinning and Griffolyon was knocked out.

"Tough luck Robert," said Tyson. "You lose this one. So you got any last words?"

"You won," said Robert. "It's no big deal."

"What do you mean it's no big deal?" asked Tyson. "I beat you fair and square. It is a big deal. And another thing pal, I'm getting sick and tired of your snotty attitude. Just who do you think you are?"

"Take it easy," said Max.

"Why should i?" said Tyson.

Max turned to the rest of the Majestics and said, ""Ok guys. I kind of figured it out for myself, but I want you guys to fess up to why you brought us all out here. You owe us that. It's pretty clear you wanted to teach us a lesson by challenging us to a battle but wouldn't it have been easier just by telling us instead of going through all this."

"You know, you didn't have to go and embarrass us just to get your point across," said Kenny.

"You mean you planned this?" asked Tyson in shock.

"That was pretty low you guys," Ray added.

"Just having a little fun," said Robert joining his team.

"Why would you go to all this trouble just to teach us a lesson?" asked Max.

"Because if we tried to explain it to you, you'd never believe us," said Johnny. "Especially Tyson."

"That's true," said Brooke.

"Keep in mind who your next opponents are," said Robert. "They're Boris's boys and they're dangerous."

"They don't take any prisoners," said Oliver. "They're on a mission to capture your bit beasts and they'll stop at nothing to steal them away from you."

"And even though we're pretty decent technical beybladers we still don't stand a chance against any one of them. You guys have power from within. You must use it to defeat Voltaire," said Enrique.

"You qualified for the World Championship," said Johnny. "Now it's up to you to defeat the Demolition Boys."

"That was some lesson," said Max "For that, can we demolish you?"

"Forget it," said Tyson. "I'm not really in the mood right now. Besides I got in a little practice today and I learned something new. Thanks Robert."

"No problem. It was my pleasure Tyson," said Robert.

"I'm glad he's not really in the mood," Enrique said to Oliver. "It might just wreck the plan."

"Maybe we should tell them why we're here," said Oliver. "After all, we were just doing our job."

"What did you say?" asked Kenny.

"What job?" asked Max.

"It was Mr Dickenson that hired us," said Oliver.

All of the Bladebreakers turned as one to face Mr. Dickenson. He looked suddenly sheepish and was laughing.

"I hope we didn't ruin your surprise," said Enrique.

"I admit this little escapade was my idea," said Mr. Dickenson. "You see, after we were attacked by Boris I called up Robert on my phone to pick us up in their bus. I explained the situation and the rest, as they say, is history."

"What a dirty low down trick," said Kenny furiously. "I thought once was enough, but this is the second time you've pulled one of your pranks on us. That's it!"

"I didn't mean to upset you Chief," said Mr. Dickenson. "And to be honest maybe Robert did take this a bit too far trying to teach you a lesson."

"Who cares," said Robert. "The bottom line is they got the point. They now understand that they have the power and they can use it in the fight against Biovalt Corporation to take all of the bit beasts in the world. It's our only hope to defeat the evil Boris and his minions."

"Don't worry Robert," said Ray. "The Demolition Boys are history."

"I think we've all learned a lesson," said Kai. "It's not only Tyson that has the power but everyone on the Bladebreakers team has it too."

"Little dude," said Grandpa. "I hope you swallowed all the stuff that these home boys laid down for you."

"Oh yeah," said Tyson. "I sure did gramps. Enrique, Oliver, Johnny, especially Robert, on behalf of the team thank you guys. And here's a little prediction; when we meet the Demolition Boys in the finals they are going down."

"Hell yes they are," said Brooke. "I want to battle them."

"Wait, what?" asked Tyson looking at her.

"Yeah," said Brooke standing on her own. "I need to pay them back. Come on Tyson, you know I can do it. You've seen me beyblade before. Please let me do this."

"I think we should let her," said Kai.

They all looked at him. Brooke was especially shocked.

"If it was me," Kai said. "I'd want revenge. I'd want to battle them."

"Ok," said Tyson. "So Brooke's in. Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"I'm fine," said Brooke. "You're all just making too much of a fuss. I don't even need this bandage anymore. I am peachy. My head doesn't hurt at all."

"She may be right," said Mr. Granger. "I don't think she needs the bandage anymore. It was just there to suppress the blood flow and it should have stopped now. We're going to see if we can take it off."

"I hope we can," said Brooke. "I don't want to go on TV with a bandage around my head. It is so not attractive. The scratch however is."

"Thinking of looks," said Selena. "You're being so vain darling."

"Only a bit," said Brooke holding her thumb and her forefinger fairly close together. "You wouldn't go in public with this thing wrapped around your head either."

Selena just shrugged her shoulders.

"We've got to get going," said Ray suddenly. "We'll be late."

"Well, we can all go on the bus to the stadium," said Robert. "Everyone get on. Gustov, are you ready?"

"Of course sir," said Gustov.

They all climbed into the bus and Gustov started to drive them to the stadium. Brooke sat down next to her father who was taking the bandages off her head. Once he had, he cleaned up the dry blood and it left a tiny scratch.

"I think that will heal," said Mr. Granger.

"Awesome," said Brooke. "Add it to my scar collection."

"What scar collection?" asked Mr. Granger.

"Yeah, I have a lot of scars," said Brooke. "You might have missed the news while you were where ever you were. My ex-boyfriend Adam is an abusive son of a bitch. He burnt me on my back one time and it's left a mark. I've been told it should heal fully, just not sure when."

"I never liked that boy," said Mr. Granger finally. "Make sure next time you have a boyfriend it's with someone you trust and won't burn you."

"Oh don't worry," said Brooke. "He is. Or was."

"I don't understand," said Mr. Granger. "Are you seeing someone?"

"I was," said Brooke. "The blonde up front. Enrique. I broke up with him when we left Germany. I didn't want to do a long distance thing and I didn't think we'd ever see each other again."

Mr. Granger pulled her in and hugged her. She sat there and put her arms around him glad that she had her dad there with her.

"I can't believe we're finally back in Moscow," said Kenny.

"Me neither dude," said Grandpa video recording out the window of the bus.

"We're almost there," said Ray.

"Yeah. I can hardly wait," said Tyson.

The bus stopped and they all thanked Gustov as they jumped out. When they came onto the path out the front, they saw a congregation of people standing on either side of the path cheering for them.

"Whoa," said Tyson. "What is this?"

"I'm not sure," Max replied.

"Listen to them," said Kenny. "They're all cheering us on."

"All that cheering is for us?" asked Tyson in shock.

"Yeah," said Kenny. "They're members of the Bladebreakers fan club."

"Wait," said Brooke. "We have a fan club? Really?"

"Yes," said Kenny. "A lot of girls are very supportive of us having you on the team Brooke. They say you're an excellent role model and show that Beyblading isn't just a male sport."

"Well I am pretty awesome," said Brooke.

"And so modest," said Ray.

"Shut up," said Brooke.

"Come on guys," said Tyson who had clearly not been listening. "Let's not disappoint these guys. We're number one!"

"I do not know him," said Brooke looking away.

"Let's go inside," said Kai.

They all headed down the path. Tyson, Ray, Max and Brooke were taking in all the attention and waving. Kai was ignoring it all as he made his way inside. Mr. Dickenson, Mr. Granger, Selena and Grandpa were also walking down after them.

"Well boys and lady," Mr. Dickenson added after looking at Brooke. "We're about to make history. You head for the locker room while we register the team."

"Good luck guys," said Selena. "I'll be cheering from the stands."

"You better be," said Brooke walking over to her friend and they hugged.

When they broke apart she left with Mr. Dickenson, Mr. Granger and Grandpa to go and register the team.

"We're number one!" Tyson was yelling. "Bladebreakers rule!"

They all turned around to see Tyson still standing at the door. Then they looked away shaking their heads.

"This fan club has gone to his head," said Kenny.

"No kidding," said Brooke. "It's just enlarging his already over large ego."

They heard an evil laugh and all turned to face the doorway in front of them. Boris and the Demolition Boys had just walked over.

"We're so glad you could make it," said Boris. "To your final defeat."

"Why you," said Tyson making his way over.

"Tyson," said Ray blocking his way over. "Now is not the time to fight them. Too many people could get hurt if we beybattle them here."

"They're afraid," said Tala.

"Of you?" said Brooke. "As if."

"Patience Tala," said Boris as he made to retort. "They are nothing more than an insect to Biovalt. An insect we will soon squash in the finals. They are beneath your contempt."

"You're right sir," said Tala.

"Someone's sounding a bit scared," said Brooke. "What's the matter Tala? Getting your emotions back or something? I thought to be a part of Biovalt you couldn't have any emotions at all."

"You insolent little-" Tala began.

"See?" said Brooke. "Anger is a very powerful emotion. Though it can also cloud your judgement. Better watch out."

"She's just upset because we took her boyfriends bit beast," said Tala.

"He's not my boyfriend!" said Brooke making her way forward but she was held back by Kai and Ray. "Let me go you guys!"

"Tala," said Boris. "We're leaving."

"Yeah, you better get your boys out of here Boris," said Brooke still trying to fight off Kai and Ray. "See you out there."

Boris and the Demolition Boys had all turned and were walking away. When they had disappeared from sight Kai and Ray let go of Brooke.

"I think you made them angry," Max said to Brooke.

"Good," said Brooke. "I meant what I said. Being angry clouds your judgement and hinders your performance. You don't make decisions using your head."

"You think you've already won," Tyson called after them. "But you haven't. You still have to get through us!"

"Oh," said Kai in shock looking up.

"What is it Kai?" asked Max.

"Up there," said Kai nodding to the man standing on the upper level looking down on them.

"Who's that?" asked Max.

"My grandfather," Kai replied.

"Grandfather?" said Tyson.

"That's Voltaire?" asked Ray.

"He's really creepy," said Brooke taking a step behind Ray and holding onto his shoulder.

"The man behind Biovalt," said Kenny.

"The man who made his own grandson a tool for his ambition," said Kai in disgust.

They all watched as Voltaire walked away from them. After a minute of silence they all made their way to the changing rooms. They all took off their coats and put them away.

"The Demolition Boys," said Ray. "I'm worried. They're a complete mystery to us. Only Kai really knows their power."

"Hey. What are you worrying about Ray?" asked Tyson. "We're a team. Those guys don't even stand a chance. We Bladebreakers rule! Now, the sooner we decide our beybattle order, the sooner we win."

"That fan club really pumped him up," said Max.

"Alright," said Tyson. "I'll go first. Ok?"

"No," said Kai. "Let me beybattle first."

"I suggest you listen to Kai," said Dizzi. "He knows the Demolition Boys better than anyone."

"Dizzi's right," said Kenny. "Kai is our best chance for an early victory and then we can study their moves. That will give you guys time to prepare yourself."

"Kai," Tyson began. "You're being even more quiet than usual. Is it because of you grandfather?"

"You shouldn't worry about me Tyson," said Kai.

"Right," said Tyson. "Kai will be the first to beybattle them."

"I'll go after Kai," said Brooke.

"I'm still not sure you should though Brooke," said Max. "You're still hurt. We should've taken you straight to the hospital."

"Leave it Max," said Kai. "Brooke's second."

"The Majestics suggested Tyson should go third," said Ray.

"Ok," said Tyson.

"So we're ready then," said Max.

"I sure hope so," said Kenny. "I have a feeling this won't be an easy match. You mustn't forget Robert's advice. It may be our only chance to beat these guys."

"After everything we've been through it comes down to this," said Tyson. "We'll win this match together."

"Ok then," said Brooke. "We better get out there then."

They all left the changing room and made their way down the hall and out into the stadium to cheers. Up in the stands they could see familiar face and not so familiar faces cheering them on.

"Max," said Brooke pointing into the stadium. He followed her gaze and saw his mum and the rest of the All Starz in the stands and he waved to them.

"You're getting a lot of attention Brooke," said Ray looking around. "I think those guys like you."

She looked into the stand and saw that she had her own personal cheer squad made up of teenage boys. They all looked in their early teens and had made a poster saying 'Go Brooke'.

"I don't even know those guys," said Brooke.

"Clearly they're in your fan club," said Max.

"Ladies and gentlemen," DJ Jazzman called over the cheering. "Children of all ages, welcome! This is the moment you've all been waiting for. The final game of the world championship. And who will be victorious? Will it be the Bladebreakers? Or the Demolition Boys? Every day, on match of three sets will be played by a member of each team. The beyblader who wins two of the three sets takes that game. And the team that wins two out of three games captures the world championship! And time for the first match. Kai of the Bladebreakers versus Spencer of the Demolition Boys. Only one of them will emerge victorious. Beybladers, prepare yourself."

Kai and Spencer both made their way up to the dish. The metal on top of the dish was moving away from each other to reveal the dish. A replica of a city with water in the middle of the dish and buildings around the edge.

"Lucky me," said Spencer to Kai. "I get to be the one to teach the traitor a lesson and then take his bit beast from him."

"I wasn't interested in being a puppet of Biovalt," Kai retorted. "But clearly you are."

"Are you ready?" DJ called as Kai and Spencer got their launchers ready. "Three, two, one. Let it rip!"

They launched their beyblades and they both went charging for each other before colliding.

"Spencer's bit beast is a natural water spirit Tyson," Max said.

"Kai, keep him away from the water," Tyson called out.

"Hold him Dranzer," said Kai.

The beyblades continued to push against each other. Dranzer finally gained the advantage and pushed Seaborg into the water.

"All right Kai," said Tyson.

"Something's not right," said Brooke frowning as she watched the match.

In the centre of the water a whirl pool had started. It soon took up all of the water area and was rising before falling and going all over the land where Kai's beyblade was. Kai's beyblade went as fast as it could away from the water.

"He's calling Seaborg," said Tyson from the sidelines.

"You can't escape," said Spencer.

"Dranzer," said Kai.

"Seaborg is an ancient whale with control over the seven seas. And Biovalt has magnified his power a thousand fold. And now I will bury you at sea," said Spencer.

Dranzer was moving from boat to boat. This was making Spencer very angry.

"Seaborg attack!" yelled Spencer.

"He's concentrating on his attack," said Kai. "His defence is vulnerable."

"Come on Kai!" Brooke yelled. "I know you can do it!"

"Ok Dranzer," said Kai. "Flame saber!"

Dranzer want straight above Seaborg and came in for the attack but it was no good. Seaborg was to powerful and was pushing back Dranzer's attack.

"This doesn't look good guys," said Ray.

"Oh no," said Brooke in shock not taking her eyes off the dish. "I can't believe it. He lost."

"The great Kai's beaten," said Spencer gloating. "And it was easy."

"The first round goes to Spencer of the Demolition Boys," said DJ. "The second set will begin in thirty minutes. Players may now adjust their beyblades."

Kai walked away from the dish. Brooke walked straight up to him and said, "Don't worry about it. It was only the first match. You can still win."

She put her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. He put on arm around her before pushing her off him and walking away.

"Leave me alone," he said. "I need time to think."

"But Kai," said Tyson.

"Let him go," said Brooke looking after him. "He just lost. He's upset about it."

They all watched as Kai walked back in the direction of the changing rooms. Brooke sighed heavily before walking to the bench and sitting down. She looked over to where the Demolition Boys were and started to think 'there must be a way to beat them'. Suddenly her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Brookie," said Selena. "How's Kai?"

"Not so good," said Brooke. "He didn't want to talk to us though. He said he needed time to go and think."

"Hey Brooke," Tyson called holding up his phone. "Enrique wants to talk to you."

"Can't he see I'm on the phone?" asked Brooke.

"Yeah," said Tyson. "That's why he called my phone. He couldn't get through on yours."

"I've got to go," said Brooke to Selena. "Enrique wants to talk."

"So what's going on with you guys anyway?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, I'll wait. Talk to him and then fill me in."

"Ok. Hold on then."

She swapped phones with Tyson and said, "It's Selena. You guys talk for a while," before she put Tyson's phone to her ear and said, "Yeah?"

"So how are you holding up?" asked Enrique.

"Fine," said Brooke. "I wasn't the one that lost. If you should be worried about anyone it should be Kai."

"Right," said Enrique. "Well, that's not why I called."

"Really?" asked Brooke. "So why did you call?"

"I need to talk to you. Face to face in private. Can you meet me when the next match starts?"

"I can't. I've got to be here to support Kai."

"If you have to do something you can go," said Ray. "Your match isn't till tomorrow and that's when we need you here. You should go."

"What? Oh fine. I'll meet you at the main entrance then. See you."

She hung up the phone before he could even say bye to her.

"Thanks Tyson," said Brooke taking her phone back.

"So what did he want?" asked Selena.

"He wants to talk," said Brooke. "I've got to go. See you later."

"Yeah ok. Bye."

They both hung up. Brooke looked around before deciding to head inside and to the front entrance. She turned to face the bench and found only Max and Ray sitting there.

"Where'd Tyson and Kenny go?" asked Brooke.

"They went to go and help Kai," said Max.

"Ok," said Brooke. "I'm going now. Are you guys going to be ok?"

"No," said Ray sarcastically. "I'm sure that as soon as you leave they're going to come and attack us all."

"That's not funny," said Brooke. "Because I could see that happening. See you."

"Bye," said Max.

Brooke walked out of the stadium as Kai was walking back out. Kenny and Tyson were right behind him. She didn't stop to talk. She just kept going to the entrance. When she got there Enrique was waiting for her.

"Hey," said Enrique.

"Hi," said Brooke. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Us," said Enrique. "Look, I know you wanted to leave everything until after the tournament, but I'm here now. Can't we just talk about it?"

"I don't know," said Brooke. "I didn't expect to see you here. I hadn't really thought about what I would say when I saw you next. But you're with someone else now right?"

"I'm not," said Enrique. "I was waiting for you. Just ask the guys. They'll tell you in a heartbeat."

"I'm sorry," said Brooke. "I think we should end it completely. Please don't hate me for this. I still care about you. I just need time to be by myself. I've been in relationship after relationship and I just need to take it slow."

"So you don't want to be in any relationship?" asked Enrique.

"Yeah. I just want to be by myself," said Brooke.

"Call me when you think you're ready for a relationship," said Enrique. "I'll be very offended if you don't."

"I'll call you," said Brooke. "I've got to go find out what happened though. See you."

"Yeah. Bye."

She ran back to the stadium and when she came out to the dish it was to find the battle already over. Kai had lost.

"Oh no," said Brooke quietly.

She walked over to all of them and stood there in shock.

"I'm sorry Kai," said Brooke.

"We need a win Brooke," said Kai. "Can you do that?"

"Yeah," said Brooke. "Which one of those losers am I facing? Cause, the only one I'm scared of is Tala. I'm not scared of Bryan or Ian."

"I think Tala will be last," said Kai. "But you need to take them seriously. They're all powerful beybladers."

"I know Kai," said Brooke. "And I will win. I just need to get in a little more practice just to get my training back up. And then I need to go shopping, have a big dinner and get lots of sleep."

"I understand the last two points," said Ray. "But shopping?"

"It relaxes me," said Brooke. "I only need a quick trip. Then I'll practice, eat well and get lots of sleep. See you guys later. I'm going to go find Selena."

"Be back before its dark," Tyson yelled after her.

She just waved at them and ran out of the stadium. She managed to find Selena fairly quickly and they both headed out. It was only when they got outside that they realised they didn't have transport. Brooke was just suggesting that they walk when Johnny came over and put one arm around each of them

"How are we today ladies?" he asked.

"Perfect," said Brooke. "Can you give us a lift Johnny?"

"Sure," he said. "Where are you heading."

"Shops," said Brooke.

"Don't you have a beyblade match tomorrow?" asked Johnny looking at her. "Shouldn't you be, I don't know, practicing or something."

"I can't focus on one thing for an extended period of time," Brooke explained. "I need to relax and collect my thoughts and then I will go and train for tomorrow. Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"Ok," said Johnny. "But I'm coming with you. You're not staying for longer than an hour."

"An hour is all I need," said Brooke.

They walked to the car park and Johnny took them over to a limo. They got inside and they were driven to the shops. They got out and Brooke and Selena lead the way inside. After visiting many shops and buying many items of clothing they decided to stop and get something to eat. They made their way to a food court and when they arrived they saw a stage in the middle. There was a guy standing on it talking to the crowd.

"Come on everyone," he was saying. "No one wants to give it a shot? Remember, it's not about sounding good, it's about having fun. So who wants to come up and sing for all of us?"

Brooke looked up and then put all her bags in Johnny's arms. She made her way to the front and said, "I'll do it."

"Excellent," said the man sounding relieved. "Come on up here. What's your name?"

"I'm Brooke," she said once she was up there.

"Where are you from Brooke?"

"I'm from Tokyo Japan."

"And why are you in lovely Moscow?"

"I'm here for the Beyblading championship."

"Excellent! So can we hear your singing abilities Brooke?"

"Sure."

"So, pick a song and let's go!"

She saw a list of songs in front of here and finally found one she knew. She pointed at it and the guy nodded and turned to a CD player and pressed play.

"Good luck," he whispered handing her the microphone.

She nodded and looked out into the crowd. She saw Selena and Johnny standing there looking at her. They were cheering for her.

The music came on and she began to sing Imagine. It had been quite a while since she'd sang in front of an audience but she just pretended she was back at home in her room.

She finished and then came back to reality. They were all cheering for her. There were people she'd never met cheering her. She smiled and gave the microphone back to the guy.

"Wasn't she amazing? What an incredible voice! Thank you for being our first volunteer Brooke," he said and then he took the microphone away from his mouth and whispered, "There's a guy who wants to talk to you. Just wait on the side on the stage."

She nodded and headed off the stage as the guy began to talk to the audience again. She saw a boy of around twenty standing there. He beckoned her over.

"Hi," he said as soon as she was there. "My name is Jake Matthews. I work for a record company. I come to these events all over the world in search of the next big thing. You have serious talent Brooke."

"Thanks," said Brooke blushing a bit.

"I want to bring you in for a trial," said Jake. "If my company has any sense at all you should be getting a record deal."

"Wait what?" asked Brooke. "This is happening to fast."

"That's the way it is," said Jake. "We will need parent consent though. You're clearly underage. So here's a form. Get your parent or guardian to sign it and bring it to our studio in Moscow. Here's my card if you or your guardian have any questions."

"Thanks," said Brooke.

"What's your last name?" Jake asked.

"Granger," Brooke replied. "I'll certainly think about this. Thanks."

"No problem Brooke Granger," said Jake. "I hope to hear from you soon."

He walked away from her. She stood there in shock. Johnny and Selena came over and Johnny asked, "Who was that guy? What did he want?"

"That was Jake Matthews," said Brooke. "He works for a record company and he thinks I have talent."

"That is so cool!" said Selena excitedly.

"Yeah," said Brooke. "Come on. I've got to get back before Tyson sends out the search parties. What are you up to now Johnny?"

"I'm going to head back to the apartment," said Johnny. "Come on. I'll give you a lift."

They picked up all their bags and headed out to the car. They got in and were driven back to the hotel that they were staying at.

"Thanks for the lift Johnny," said Selena.

"No problem," said Johnny. "And Brooke, good luck tomorrow. We're all cheering for you."

"Thanks," said Brooke grabbing the last of the shopping out. "See you around."

They waved until Johnny's car was out of sight before heading inside. They waited for the elevator to come down and got in. They got out at their floor and walked to their room. They entered and found all of the guys in the kitchen. Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny were pigging out on food and Kai was leaning against the wall watching in disgust. When they closed the door Kai looked up at them.

"Good you're back," he said. "I want you to dump all that stuff and come with me. We're having a training session."

"Right now?" asked Brooke. "Do I even get to catch my breath or get something to eat?"

"Grab a sandwich," said Kai. "Then I want you up stairs on the roof for practice. Five minutes."

"Someone's grouchy," said Brooke as soon as Kai had left the room.

"He's just upset because he lost," said Tyson. "And he wants you to win. Go put your stuff away. I'll make you a sandwich."

"Thanks," said Brooke.

She went in her room and quickly dumped all of her bags onto her bed before coming back out. She grabbed her beyblade and put it in her bag with her launcher. She took the sandwich Tyson had made for her and headed upstairs. When she arrived Kai was standing waiting. She took the last bite of her sandwich before walking over to the dish where Kai stood waiting.

"Launch," said Kai. "We'll start there."

"Aye, aye Captain Kai," said Brooke getting her beyblade out and getting it ready for launch.

"I hope you're taking this seriously Brooke," said Kai. "You have to win this match. If you lose, we're out. They win."

"I know that," said Brooke. "I will win. I need to win this. I just need you guys to have a little faith in me. I know I haven't always been the most reliable person, but I need you to believe in me."

Kai nodded and she held up her beyblade and pulled the rip cord letting her beyblade get into the dish.

"Not bad," said Kai. "Least you got it in."

"Hey," said Brooke. "I'm offended."

They stayed out there until it was too dark. They came back into the hotel room and ate dinner with all of the others.

"How'd the training go?" asked Tyson his mouth full to bursting point with mashed potatoes.

"It was fine," said Brooke.

"She was good," said Kai. "She has a really good chance of winning. If she was going to be against Tala I'd be worried but I think she can take Ian or Bryan no problem."

"I do too," said Brooke. "But if I was against Tala, I wouldn't even make it to the dish. He freaks me out. He's so robot like."

They all started to laugh. By the time it hit ten they all decided to go to bed and get sleep before the next day's match.

"Hey Brooke?" asked Selena.

"Yeah?"

"Good luck for tomorrow."

"Thanks."

And with that they both rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

"Hello everyone," said DJ from his stand. "It's time for the second match of the world championship. The power house favourites the Demolition Boys versus the rough and tumble upstarts the Bladebreakers! And they need a big tie break today. This pivotal head to head battle will feature the best female player in the league, the beautiful and always smiling: Brooke!"

Brooke stood up from where she was sitting on the bench and waved to the crowd cheering for her smiling.

"Brooke," said Tyson as she began to walk away. She turned around and looked at him. He came up to her and put his hand over her left hand that was holding her launcher. "Our fate is now totally in your hands."

"Go and make us proud," said Kenny.

"You can do it Brooke," said Max as he and Kenny put their hands on Tyson's as well.

"You'll be amazing," said Ray adding his hand on top.

"Thank you guys," said Brooke.

Kai walked over to all of them and put his hand on the pile as well.

"Kai?" said Brooke.

"Good luck," said Kai. "My friend."

"He's finally admitting we're friends," said Brooke. "You were going to have to soon anyway. Thanks."

Brooke smiled at all of them before turning away and walking up to the dish. She looked down at her beyblade and said to herself, "We can do this Athena. I just know we can."

"And her competitor," said DJ. "The brooding, the intense, the mysterious, Bryan!"

Bryan came up to the edge of the dish. He looked rather scary in Brooke's eyes. He was just standing there with no facial expressions.

"Come on Brooke!" Enrique yelled from the stands. "You can do it!"

She looked up into the stands and smiled at him. She then scanned them for her father and grandfather. She found them sitting with Mr. Dickenson and Selena. They were both cheering for her too.

"That's my granddaughter down there," Grandpa was yelling. "Go Brookie!"

"So you've got a lot of supporters," said Bryan. "But you still won't win. There is no way you can beat me."

"We'll just have to see about that then won't we," said Brooke. "I don't intend to lose this match."

"Ladies and gentlemen," said DJ. "Our battle royal begins now. When you see the dish your head is going to spin."

The floor split in the middle and moved away to reveal a blue dish that looked normal. The only difference was that there was a part in the very centre that had started to rotate fast.

"Observe," said DJ as he launched his beyblade into the dish. It went right into the rotating middle and was thrown out and broken into pieces. "Beware the vortex. Every second you spend in the eye of the storm brings you a second closer to your demise. This is going to be one power packed battle and it might just be the Bladebreakers last. Ready? Three, two, one! Let it rip!"

Brooke and Bryan launched their beyblades into the dish. Bryan's beyblade chipped the dish as in entered.

"Lousy aim," said Brooke.

The bit that broke off landed in the centre of the dish before it was thrown out and hit Brooke in the stomach. She opened her mouth in shock and held her hands over where it had hit her.

"Brooke!" Tyson yelled.

"Figure," said Kai. All the other Bladebreakers turned to face him. "That little stunt was no accident."

"Really?" asked Max.

"What's you analysis of it Dizzi?" asked Kenny.

"Hmm, the placement of his misfire, the angle of debris, the speed of the dish," said Dizzi.

"It all adds up to one thing," Kenny concluded. "Bryan intentionally meant to hit Brooke with that debris, while doing it in a way that makes it look like an accident."

"That's brutal," said Max in shock.

"Low blow," Tyson added.

"You're a real piece of work," said Brooke. "Ever meet a cheap shot you didn't like?"

"That's just my way of saying hi," said Bryan.

"You could have just said it like a normal person," said Brooke.

"Yeah, well, there's a lot more where that came from Brooke," said Bryan. "And before I take your bit beast I'm going to put you through the ringer."

"I'll never let you take Athena," said Brooke.

"You won't have much of a choice."

Brooke looked back at the dish to see Athena being pummelled by Falborg.

"Athena!" said Brooke in shock.

"Circle around and hit him," said Tyson.

"There's not a lot of room for her to do that," said Kenny. "The only room in the dish is around the rim."

"No Athena," Brooke yelled as her beyblade flew into the air.

"Quit blowing hot air," said Bryan. "And feel this breeze."

"What the-"

Brooke had a look of shock on her face as Athena came flying out of the stadium and she was blown off her feet by the force of the wind. She fell onto her back out of the ring.

"Oh no, she's down," said Ray.

The Bladebreakers all ran over to where she lay and knelt down beside her.

"Are you ok?" asked Tyson.

"Say something," said Max.

"She's not talking.

Brooke opened her eyes and slowly sat up. She looked over to the other side of the dish and saw Bryan standing there watching them all without any hint of sympathy.

"Don't like the wind?" said Bryan as he turned to leave. "Well I've got news for you. There's a tornado coming."

Brooke glared at him as he walked away. Max, Ray, Tyson and Kenny all helped her to her feet and took her into the changing rooms where they let her lie down. Mr. Dickenson, Mr. Granger, Selena and grandpa had come over and were all in the room.

"What happened out there?" asked Tyson.

"If I knew, I would have fought it," said Brooke. "I'm not sure what happened."

"It's not too late to back out Brooke," said Mr. Granger. "Forfeit the match now. You don't have to face whatever nasty tricks he has in store for you. There's no shame in that."

"Please Brooke," said Selena. "This isn't worth you getting hurt over."

"I'm not giving up," said Brooke getting to her feet.

"I've rebalanced Athena's stabilising ring," said Kenny holding out her beyblade. "Be careful Brooke."

"Do you have any advice?" Brooke asked Kai.

"Yeah," said Kai. "Be extra vigilant. He's not just out to steal your bit beast. He wants to destroy your beyblade and you."

"Voltaire wants to make an example out of Brooke," said Tyson. "To make the world fear Biovalt."

"Well, I don't fear them," said Brooke.

"Really?" asked Kai. "Why not?"

"Because I still have Athena," said Brooke. "And all of you."

Brooke turned around and walked out of the changing rooms and back to the dish. Bryan was already standing there waiting.

"You must be a glutton for punishment," said Bryan. "Obviously I didn't defeat you badly enough because you came back for a second round. Well I can accommodate that."

"I've never seen the point of trash talking," said Brooke. "I feel it's a person's way of releasing their insecurities about themself onto their opponent."

"Are we ready?" DJ called which stopped Bryan from retorting. "Three, two, one! Let it rip!"

Their beyblades met in the middle and bounced of each other before spinning around the edge of the dish.

"Athena attack!" Brooke called.

"Go Falborg!" yelled Bryan.

Both bit beasts came out of their beyblades. Falborg went flying into the air and came crashing down on top of Athena. A big gush of wind came and the left shoulder of Brooke's shirt tore at the top. She looked down at it in shock. How was she supposed to fight something she couldn't see?

"Brooke's getting hammered out there," said Johnny from the stands. "How can he be so heartless? Look at her."

"I know," said Robert in disgust.

"How's it feel Brooke?" asked Bryan looking at her as she cried out in pain. There was wind coming at her from all sides and it was constricting her movement. "Windy, huh? Like being trapped in a dryer at high spin? Or are you simply being hung up to dry? Either way I'm taking you to the cleaners."

"Brooke's really tough," Johnny was saying. "But there's no way she can handle much more of this."

"Someone has to stop it," said Enrique. "She's getting hurt."

Down in the arena Kenny was saying, "Enough already. We need to end this."

"No wait!" said Brooke. "Don't pull me out. I endured Bryan's wind attack, so I can endure the next assault as well. I've got to keep going. I'm winning this match. Bryan only thinks he is."

"You're being so stubborn," Tyson yelled.

"Wonder where I got that," said Brooke. "Just stay back and trust me."

Another gust of wind came and wrapped around her. She stood her ground enduring it as it continued to encircle her.

"Had enough?" asked Bryan. "Want to forfeit? You'll have to hand over Athena sooner or later so why not quit now. Stubborn till the end. And this will be the end. Of this tournament of your lousy team. And of you. Falborg finish her!"

"You're so eager to defeat me Bryan," said Brooke. "That you left your defence wide ope. Athena, dagger attack!"

"You can't defeat me," said Bryan.

There was a bright flash of light that left the dish blinded and all the spectators had to cover their eyes. A lot of wind was pushing Brooke but she stood there trying not to move.

When it all cleared up and they were able to see the dish again it revealed Bryan's beyblade being sent out and Brooke's still spinning in the centre.

"Bryan's beyblade has left the dish," DJ announced. "This makes Brooke the winner of session two. We're all tied up in one session a piece."

"Amazing," said Kenny. "Brooke's patience really worked. She waited till just the right moment to attack him."

"I'm still standing Bryan," said Brooke. "Maybe you're not as powerful as you think you are."

"Perhaps you're right about that," said Bryan. "But you should worry less about me and more about yourself. You're running on empty. Your heroic victory took away all of your strength. You're finished."

"Says you," said Brooke trying to remain focused.

Her vision was clouding up and she collapsed onto the floor.

"No!" Tyson yelled as they all came running over to her. "Brooke!"

"We've got to get her back to the changing rooms," said Kai. "I'll carry her by the shoulders. Ray, carry her feet. The rest of you support her sides and make sure we don't drop her. Ready Ray?"

"Yeah," said Ray kneeling down at her feet.

"Ready and lift," said Kai grabbing her under her shoulders and he and Ray managed to lift her up. They headed back to the changing rooms and lay her down on one of the benches. As soon as they were backing away from her Enrique and Johnny came bursting into the room.

Enrique went straight to her side and looked at her, his face as pale as a ghost. Johnny remained at the door not daring to look at her. Mr. Dickenson, Mr. Granger, Selena and grandpa came in shortly after.

"I hate to say this boys," said Mr. Granger kneeling next to Brooke. "But Bryan was right. Brooke used all her energy during that battle."

"That victory wasn't worth the price she had to pay to get it," said Mr. Dickenson.

"Don't forfeit the match Mr. Dickenson," said Tyson. "Brooke's tired but she'll be ok."

She opened her eyes and sat up. She looked at all of them and then stood up and began heading to the door.

"Brooke wait!" said Max nearly in tears putting his hands on her shoulders. "You can't go back out there. Who knows what kind of stunt Bryan's going to pull next. It's not safe for you."

"That's an understatement," Tyson added.

"Please don't go out there again," said Enrique. "I can't stand to see you getting hurt like that."

"I'm sorry you guys," said Brooke. "I have to go."

She removed Max's hands from her shoulder and walked past him. Tyson ran around and stood in her way.

"If you're going back out there, you better focus on defence this time," said Tyson.

"For sure," Kai agreed. "And we're not talking about your blade. Low blow body shots aren't the easiest things to recover from. Good luck."

He held out her blade and she walked over and took it from him. "Thank you," she said.

"We believe in you Brooke," said Kai. "Deep down, I always have believed in you."

"Thanks Kai," said Brooke and she flung her arms around him hugging him. He put his arms around her too before letting go. She nodded and headed back out to the dish for the last round.

They let their beyblade fly into the dish. They were banging each other frequently and neither of them was backing down from the challenge.

"I don't get emotional very often, Brooke," Bryan told her. "But when you stole that victory from me in the last session you really made me angry. So I'm going to return the favour!"

Bryan's beyblade sent more vicious wind blows straight at Brooke. Her right leg had a tear in it and blood cam gushing out of her cheek.

"She can't go on like this," said Kenny.

"Fall back and regroup Brooke!" Tyson called to her.

"We only care about your safety," Johnny yelled from the stands. "Get out of there!"

She shook her head and continued to fight. Bryan looked at her as though he couldn't believe it. She wasn't backing down and she wasn't giving up.

"I'd say fair well," said Bryan. "But that would be a lie. I want you to fair badly."

Falborg came and smashed into Athena. Another blow of wind was coming towards Brooke who got ready for the blow but Athena came out and blocked it. Brooke looked on in shock as Athena rose to protect her. Bryan was looking just as stunned.

"Go get him Athena!"

Athena went straight for Falborg. A blinding light came from the dish and everyone covered their eyes. Once it all cleared DJ said, "Bryan and his blade are out. But what about Brooke's blade? It's still spinning! What an incredible turn of events! Brooke wins the third session. This is the biggest upset ever in the world finals. The Bladebreakers claim the second match!"

Over at the Demolition Boys bench Spencer and Ian had looks of complete shook on their faces. On the Bladebreakers bench the facial expressions were of joy. Max, Tyson, Ray and Kenny where jumping up and down glad of their victory. They suddenly stopped when they looked over at Brooke. She had walked down the stairs but hadn't made it any further. She had collapsed onto the ground leaning against the wall.

"Oh no," said Tyson. "Brooke. Medics!"

Doctors came racing into the arena and heaved her onto a bed to wheel her out. The Majestics had run out into the stadium and were followed by Selena, Mr. Dickenson, Mr. Granger and grandpa.

"Wake up," said Tyson looking at her lifeless body. "she's going to be ok. She's got to be ok. I just know it."

She moved slightly and looked up squinting.

"Tyson," she said in barely more than a whisper.

"I'm right here," said Tyson.

"How'd I do?" she asked. "Did I beat him?"

"Did you ever," said Tyson excitedly. "You shredded his beyblade to pieces."

"Athena managed to save you," said Kai.

"Well that'll teach them to underestimate girls," said Brooke.

"She has to go to the hospital," said Mr. Granger.

They began to wheel her away but she said, "Wait. Tyson? Win it for us. I know you can do it."

"I will," said Tyson as tears formed in his eyes. "I'll win it for you. No one hurts my little sister and gets away with it. I'm taking you down Tala. The last match of the world finals comes down to us. And you better believe I'm going to win."

They began to take her away again as her eyes fluttered shut. Enrique, Johnny and Selena left the stadium with them. They got into the ambulance with her and were driven to the hospital. Once they arrived they came up stairs with her and sat beside the bed she had been transferred to for the night. She had doctors all over her fixing her up as best they could.

"Are any of you her family?" one of the doctors asked.

"No," said Johnny because the other two couldn't speak.

"Well, we need to give her blood," said the doctor. "She lost a lot."

"Ok," said Johnny. "Do whatever you have to do."

"There may be an extensive cost involved," said the doctor. "Does she have insurance?"

"I don't know," said Johnny. "Maybe. It doesn't matter, I'll pay it."

"Johnny," said Selena. "She has insurance. I don't know what it'll cover though. I'm going to go and call her dad. He needs to be here to answer these questions."

Selena left the room and walked down the corridor and down the stairs until she was out the front of the hospital. She pulled her phone out and dialled in a number and waited patiently for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Granger its Selena. They need you down at the hospital for paper work and insurance and other stuff. I don't know what to do."

"Calm down. Just focus and stay calm. I will be there as soon as I can ok?"

"Ok. Bye."

She hung up the phone and turned to re enter the hospital. She walked back up to Brooke's room to find all the doctors gone. Enrique was sitting in the chair beside her bed and Johnny was at the window looking out. Selena came in and sat on the other side of the bed in the only remaining chair.

Brooke was laying there not moving. She still had her eyes shut, but she was breathing steadily and her heart rate was normal. Selena placed her hand over Brooke's which was on the bed looking lifeless. She looked up and saw Enrique just staring transfixed at Brooke. He was in a state of shock.

The door opened and in came the Bladebreakers, the rest of the Majestics, the All Starz, the White Tigers, Mr. Dickenson, Mr. Granger and grandpa. Tyson went straight to Brooke's side and looked down at her. He took a deep breath before turning away, unable to look at her anymore.

"How is she holding up?" asked Mr. Granger.

"I think she's ok," said Selena.

The doctor walked into the room at that moment and looked around at all of them. He smiled before saying, "I'm happy that you all care so much about Miss Granger but I will have to ask everyone who is not an immediate family member to leave."

Most people headed to the door. Enrique got up and left with Johnny, Robert and Oliver. Now the only people left in the room were Mr. Granger, grandpa and Tyson.

"Now, her medical bill will be quite expensive. She may need to remain here for a couple of nights," the doctor told them.

"Wait what?" asked Tyson. "She has to be out tomorrow. It's our last battle. She went through hell to win that match today. She has to be there."

"I'm afraid she won't be fit to go anywhere tomorrow," said the doctor. "We need to keep her in for observations. The earliest we hope to release her is tomorrow night. Now, I suggest only four or five visitors at a time."

They heard a groan and looked over to see Brooke opening her eyes. She blinked a few times before seeing them around her bed.

"Hey," said Brooke.

Tyson had tears in his eyes again as he hugged her.

"Whoa," said Brooke. "The last time you hugged me was...actually I don't remember the last time you did."

"I'm just glad you're ok," said Tyson.

"I'm fine," said Brooke. "At least I feel fine. Am I fine?"

"You will be," said the doctor. "I have to let you know that you are in no condition to attend the world championship tomorrow. We have to keep you in."

"What?" said Brooke. "Daddy, do something."

"I'm sorry Brookie," said Mr. Granger. "It's the doctor's orders and you need to rest. Thank you."

"No problem," said the doctor. "Excuse me."

He left the room and Brooke turned to face her dad in shock, "I can't go? Really? After everything I just did I don't even get to watch my brother beat them?"

"I'm sorry Brooke," said Mr. Granger. "Look, you have lots of people outside who want to see you."

"I do?" she asked.

"Yes," said grandpa. "Lots of people care about you. And I think a few of them probably want to congratulate you on your awesome victory."

"We'll wait outside Brooke," said Mr. Granger.

"Ok," said Brooke. "Can you stay with me Tyson?"

"Sure," said Tyson taking a seat next to her bed.

The rest of the Bladebreakers came into the room and sat all around her.

"You were incredible," said Kenny. "I've never seen you beybattle like that before. It was the most amazing thing I've ever witnessed."

"What the Chief is trying to say is we're all proud of you," said Ray. "You stuck it out till the very end and you won, even though we all tried to get you to quit."

"I'm not a quitter," said Brooke. "I'm a fighter. It kind of runs in the family. I'm actually really tired though. I need all the rest I can get so that I'll be out for the victory party tomorrow night."

"See you Brooke," said Tyson.

"I'm proud of you Brooke," said Kai. "I must admit, that I wasn't sure you had it in you, but you proved me wrong. See you."

"Bye," said Brooke as all of them left her.

She lay back down, pulled up her sheets and closed her eyes. It had been an exciting day and she couldn't wait until tomorrow. Even if she couldn't go to the match, she would be able to watch it on TV and she knew Tyson would feel her supporting him.

* * *

Brooke sat up in her bed and faced the TV. Ray and Mariah were sitting on chairs next to her bed watching to. The last battle of the world championship was about to begin.

"You guys can go to the stadium if you want," said Brooke. "I'm not going to stop you. I think you should both be there anyway."

"We said we'd stay so we're staying," said Mariah.

"Yeah," said Ray. "We're not going to leave you alone."

They watched the first battle and were thrilled when Tyson came out winning. When the second match began something strange happened. A ice dome had appeared covering Tyson and Tala.

"What's going on?" asked Brooke. "What happened?"

"I don't know," said Ray.

"Well that's it then," said Brooke taking the syringe out of her arm. "We're going. I can't just sit here and watch. I need to be there to support him. He's my brother."

"Ok," said Ray. "Come on then."

"I've got to get changed first," said Brooke looking at Ray.

He turned to face the other way and Mariah helped Brooke to get her clothes on. Once she had Ray and Mariah helped her out of the room and out of the hospital. They made their way to the stadium and when they got to the entrance of the arena they found the All Starz, the Majestics and the Dark Bladers blocking the way as they were all looking out.

""Excuse me!" said Brooke loudly. "Could I get through please? That's my team out there."

"Brooke!" said Enrique going over to her and hugging her. "You're ok."

"Of course I'm ok," said Brooke smiling. "Now, let me through people."

Brooke, Ray and Mariah made their way through all of them and walked to the bench where Kai, Kenny and Max were standing.

"Hey guys," said Brooke. "Did we miss much?"

"You're ok," said Kai. "We got our bit beasts back."

"So we saw," said Brooke. "This match is over."

They all looked at her and she pointed at the dish. They all saw that dragoon was still spinning and that Wolborg was down for the count.

"And the match goes to Tyson of the Bladebreakers," said DJ. "Which means that the new Beyblading champions are the Bladebreakers."

"Yes!" said Brooke punching the air.

She ran forwards and Tyson and her hugged.

"Congratulations," said Brooke. "You deserve it after all of your hard work."

"Thanks," said Tyson. "So do you."

"I don't understand," Tala was saying. "How could this happen?"

Brooke and Tyson looked at each other and then Tyson walked over and picked up his beyblade. He then walked over to Tala and said, "Hey Tala. That was some battle, huh? Put her there."

Tyson held out his hand and after a second or two Tala grasped it and shook hands with him.

"This what it's all about," said Brooke coming over to them and putting one hand on each of their shoulders mostly to support herself. "Making new friends and becoming closer with old ones."

"I'm sorry you got hurt," Tala said to Brooke.

"Don't worry about it," said Brooke. "You shouldn't be apologising anyway. It wasn't you, it was Bryan."

"I mean for everything we've done."

"That's ok," said Brooke. "Now, we have to celebrate! Let's go Tyson!"

"Ok," said Tyson putting his arm around her waist and she put her arm around his neck and he helped her walk down.

"There is one thing I need to talk to you about though," said Brooke quietly. "I met this guys a few days ago and he wants me to sign up for a record deal. That could mean leaving Beyblading and focusing on music though."

"Look, Brooke. If that's what you want to do you should. You are an amazing beyblader, but we can't force you to stay," said Tyson.

"Thanks," said Brooke. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok with it before I went to dad. I'm so glad you're supporting me."

They finally got back to where everyone else stood waiting for them. Max, Ray, Kai and Kenny walked over to them. They all stood there looking at each other before Brooke finally broke the silence, "What are we doing standing around here? We should be celebrating our latest victory!"

"I'm with Brooke on this one," said Ray. "We deserve to celebrate a bit. We've put in so much work to get where we are now."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Brooke.

They all left the stadium and headed back to their hotel. Once they arrived Brooke went up to her dad.

"I was at the shops the other day and I sang karaoke," she explained. "There was a guy there that does record deals and he thinks I'm talented. I need a parents signature because I'm underage though. What do you think?"

"Is it what you really want to do?" her dad asked her.

"Yes," she replied with certainty.

"It says you may miss school," her father said reading through the sheet.

"It also says they'll offer home schooling or I can do my schooling online," said Brooke. "And that's only if I go on tour. There are no guarantees."

"Ok," said her dad signing the note and handing it back to her.

"Thanks daddy," she said hugging him around the waist. "I can't wait to go tell Selena!"

She walked away and finally found Selena sitting down talking with Enrique. She walked over to them and they looked around.

"Guess what!" she said excitedly.

"I give up," said Selena. "What is it?"

"Dad signed," said Brooke. "I'm going to go now to take it. Have you seen Johnny?"

"He's over there," said Enrique pointing to the other side of the room. "What did your dad sign?"

She didn't answer. She turned and walked over to where Johnny was and within a minute the two of them had left the room and were in the car on the way to the recording company. They arrived in ten minutes and jumped out of the car. They walked inside and stood at the front desk where the receptionist was.

"Can I help you with anything?" she asked kindly.

"Yeah," said Brooke. "I'm here to see Jake Matthews. I'm Brooke Granger."

"Just a moment," she said picking up the phone and dialling a number in. "Hello Mr. Matthews. I have Brooke Granger here to see you. Ok. I'll send her up," she hung up the phone and turned to them, "He'll see you now. Take the lift to the third floor. When you get there you go right then left at the first corridor. His office is the third door on the right down that corridor."

"Thanks," said Brooke as she and Johnny headed to the lift. They got in and followed the receptionist's directions. Brooke glanced at Johnny before knocking on the door. It opened within seconds and Jake Matthews stood there grinning.

"I thought I'd be seeing you soon," he said. "And you brought a friend."

"This is Johnny McGregor," said Brooke.

"Pleasure," said Jake shaking Johnny's hand. "So have you decided to accept my offer Brooke?"

"I have," said Brooke. "Here's the contract. Dad read over everything and agreed to it."

"Excellent," said Jake. "Come in and sit down. We'll need to start as soon as we can. I have a group of four acts but now that I'm adding you to it, we have five. We're going to be going on tour next month. It's around the world."

"No way," said Brooke. "That is so cool."

"We've had a lot of success with these acts before," Jake explained. "Crowds love coming to concerts of the next best thing. Some of the acts make it to the big time and get solo careers while others stay with us on the group circuit. With your potential I can see you being a solo performer in no time at all."

"Wow," said Brooke. "So when do I start to rehearse?"

"We'll have you begin rehearsals immediately," said Jake. "I have a few songs that I think would work really well with your voice. The tour begins in twenty days. You'll be able to rehearse from home and we will be sending a vocal coach with you. You need to practice three times a day and drink plenty of water. You are going to be put on a diet, just a standard one to maintain your weight."

"Ok," said Brooke.

"I'd like to introduce you to your new vocals coach," said Jake standing up and holding the door open. "Follow me."

He led them a bit further down the corridor and knocked on a door. They came in and saw a keyboard and stand in the middle of the room and a thin, blonde haired lady sitting behind it. She smiled as they entered.

"Brooke, this is Michelle," said Jake. "She will be your vocals coach while you are home and she will be coaching you while we are on tour."

"It's nice to meet you," said Brooke shaking her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you too," said Michelle. "Jake told me about your karaoke performance at the mall. I can't wait to hear your voice for myself."

"We need you to leave your details and contact numbers before you go," said Jake. "Michelle is flying out to Tokyo tomorrow morning and will be at our studio there. In two days your lessons will begin. You are to report there at tem in the morning. Here's the address."

They worked out all the fine details and Brooke gave them all of her contact details. Johnny looked around the room as they talked and organised things until it was finally all done. Brooke and Johnny left and headed back to the hotel.

"So remember me when you're famous," said Johnny. "I expect tickets to see your show."

"Of course Johnny," said Brooke.

They walked back into the room to find that there were still a lot of people there celebrating the Bladebreakers victory. Brooke and Johnny walked in and grabbed a drink each.

"To your new career in music," said Johnny lifting up his glass.

"May it be as successful as my Beyblading one," Brooke added.

They both drank their drinks and drained the cups. After a few more hours everyone started to head out or head to bed. Brooke collapsed onto the couch and Ray came and sat down next to her putting her feet on him instead.

"So," said Ray. "How does it feel to be part of the world championship team?"

"You tell me," said Brooke grinning.

"You were amazing yesterday," said Ray. "I've never seen you look so determined. I never realised what a strong will you had."

"I'm a lot stronger than I look," said Brooke. "I've endured just as much pain before."

"Yeah, why didn't you tell anyone about how Adam was treating you? You could've got a restraining order but you kept it to yourself for a year."

"I didn't want people to worry about me. If I got a restraining order Tyson would have found out, dad would have found out, grandpa would have found out and I didn't want them to worry because I was fine. He wasn't coming near me anymore."

"What about in Germany? He came near you then. He hurt you again."

"I know. And that's when everyone found out and have you seen how protective everyone's been since then? I can't stand being treated like a porcelain doll."

"It's only because they care about you."

"I know. I just wish they'd let me have the freedom to choose what I want to do."

"You'll get that freedom someday."

"How about in a month?" said Brooke.

"What?" asked Ray slightly confused.

"I'm going on tour," said Brooke. "With a group of people. It's like a first step into the music industry for me. Some of the people that have gone on these tours become very successful solo artists."

"You're going on tour?" asked Ray.

"Yeah," said Brooke. "It's not like you're going to miss me any more anyway. You're going back to China with the White Tigers."

"But now I won't know if you're going to be ok," said Ray.

"I'll write to you," said Brooke. "Besides you'd still worry even if I was at home."

"I'm going to miss you Brooke. These last few months you've been like a sister to me."

"Oh, thank god I don't have feelings for you or anything."

"What?"

"You've been like a brother to me."

Ray laughed and then leant over and hugged her.

"It's not like you're never going to see each other again," said Tyson coming over the couch and sticking his head in between them.

"Does he know you're going?" asked Ray.

"Not yet," Brooke replied. "I'll tell him now. Tyson, I'm only going to be home for a month, and then I'm leaving to go on tour."

"On tour?" asked Tyson.

"Yeah," said Brooke. "I'm going on tour with a record company. This could be my big break. You know I've always wanted to do something in music. This is my chance."

"In that case I'm so happy for you," said Tyson hugging her around the shoulders. "But who will I argue with every single day?"

"I'm sure you'll find someone," said Brooke. "I'm coming home for a month. Then I'm leaving. But I'm tired, so I'm going to bed now. Good night."

She stood up and went into her room. She got changed into her pyjamas thinking about all the fun she had had travelling around the world with the Bladebreakers. It had certainly been an adventure and she wouldn't have traded the experience for anything.


End file.
